XMiko MaidX
by XXkagomeX
Summary: The final battle has ended and Kagome has to go back to her own time. After a while she gets on her feet but trouble soon meets the Higurashi family. Full summary inside. Pairing; Kagome X Takumi. Rated T just to be on the save side
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The final battle has ended and Kagome has to go back to her own time. After a while she gets on her feet but trouble soon meets the Higurashi family. And now she's stuck as the vice-president of Seika High. Keep in mind that Misaki is not poor and lives an ordinary life, except for the problems she has with her father, which is the cause of her hatred to men.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Kaichou wa Maid-sama! They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1 X She is a What?!**

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you guys?!" A loud voice rang through the school plaza as the female president scolded the three delinquents without fear. "Shirokawa! Your hair should be black! And no earrings are allowed!" She turned to the next one. "Sarashina! Shirts should be buttoned and belts fastened at the waist!" And then the last. "Kurosaki! Don't flatten your heelcaps!"

Out of nowhere Misaki pulled up the Head of the Public Morals Committee. " **This** is how it should be done!" She proceeded to close the gate. "Fix yourselves before you come back!" She said as she walked away.

"Misaki- _san_!"

A kind voice called out. Soon enough a black-haired beauty stood in front of the gate, making the three guys blush when she looked at them. Her amazing blue eyes, stared at their soul. "Sorry about that, she means it well." She reassured with a smile. "But it would be best if you did fix yourself." Saying her goodbye she followed where the brunette disappeared.

"Misaki- _san_!"

* * *

"Honestly! Nothing but a bunch of layabouts here." Misaki complained as she sat on her Student Council President's Seat. "Don't take it personal Misaki- _san_. You're just more… heated up than them, in a good way of course." The raven-haired walked over to the desk with papers in her hand. " _Mataku_ , Kagome- _chan_ you're way too soft." Misaki sighed making Kagome smile apologetic. "Do you have those proposals together?" She proceeded to ask.

"I got them right here." Kagome placed it on the desk. "But is it really necessary? A "Guidebook of Student Conduct"?" She then asked, leaning to the side letting a dark green-haired boy whimper in the stares of the intimidating woman. "Yukimura- _kun_ was questioning."

A glance was made in his direction, as Misaki slammed her fist down. " _Baka_! Of course it is! Otherwise, you stupid males would just slack off!" her shout had reached the ears of the other members of the council who where all male, except for the president and vice-president.

"Ma'am!" Yukimura stiffen notably, which made Kagome sweat-dropped. "You'll get used to it." She placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "But do you really want to do this?" She asked him. "You know, being the vice-president assistant?" Yukimura didn't hesitate to nod.

"Yes, absolutely! But I don't have the guts to stand beside Kaichou, so I thought I would get used to her by helping you." Kagome smiled as she patted the head of the short boy. " _Arigatou_." Her dazzling smile caused others to peak and blush.

Kagome ignored Misaki's rant on how the guys should continue to work, and looked outside the window. _'It's been some years now since Seika High School became co-ed. It was originally an all-boy's school, and remains 80% male.'_ She glanced at Misaki's heated feature with a small chuckle. _'She was the first female student council president. So I became her assistance, by becoming the vice-president.'_

She fondly remembered how Misaki described the progress. _"I haven't let these boys run around as they please! Right from the start, every day here made my flesh crawl. Powerless, the girl students could do nothing but endure as the male students blatantly shirked their duties. But the situation had to change, and I worked hard… so very hard! Without forgetting basic manners."_

' _And so, she earned the teachers' trust, gaining the position of student council president.'_ Kagome's mind kept drifting off, not noting she had been already following Misaki, joining her in her daily round.

"C'mon, he said he's askin' you!" They both heard a male voice complain, turning their head they saw the three guys the held off early hovering over a lone girl. "Just do the cleanin' chores for us.

"B-But I have things to do…" The girl tried to reason. "At least do it for today." They kept pushing, until Misaki stepped in. "Do that cleaning yourself!" They looked as she stood between the girl and the guys. "Those who try to avoid their chores can clean the toilets for a week!"

Kagome had made her way to the girl's side. "Leave the rest to us." She waved her goodbye, after the girl gave her appreciations by bowing. "Ayuzawa Misaki, you again?" Shirosaki, glared at her, and eyed the girl behind her. Misaki noticed this and stood more in front of Kagome, blocking her from the eyes.

"That should be my line, _Sanbaka_!" Misaki insulted them. "Idiots of your caliber aren't even worthy of being called by name. And I'm telling you, clean up your appearance! Take out your earrings." She ordered them. "Yeah, yeah. I'll take them out later." They were about to leave until Misaki stopped them once more. "Don't screw with me! Take them out now!"

"Misaki- _san_ , calm down." Kagome calmly said until she glared at the others. "But I would advice you to do as she says." The three, in particularly the blonde got more pissed off. "Aah, shut up! I said I'd take 'em out, didn't I?!" He threw a fist at the girls, but was shocked to see it caught by now a very pissed off Misaki. With Kagome shaking her head right behind them seeing the event unfold.

"And I said, take 'em out now!" Misaki ripped them off with her hands from the ears themselves. " _ITE_!" The boy shouted out in pain. "How reckless! His ears got ripped!" His friends cried behind them. "I'm confiscating these earrings!" Misaki placed them in her pockets, Kagome stood in front of the crying blonde as she pulled out bandages, offering them to him. "Here, you need them more than I do." She gave them a dazzling smile; which left them stunned for a moment until they snatched it from her and scrambled away. "We'll remember this!"

"Tch! They forgot their cleaning chores." Misaki clicked her tongue as she glared at their direction. Her head turned to Kagome and gave a soft smile. "Man, you really are too kind, Kagome- _chan_." Kagome smiled back. "Or so I've been told."

Suddenly Misaki's face turned alarming as she heard sniffling noises. "Something else?" Kagome questioned to where the brunette nodded. They followed the sobbing and saw a girl crying in front of a blonde guy with green eyes. "Oi. What's happened?" Misaki demanded to know.

"No big deal. I just turned down her love confession." The man, known as Usui Takumi, spoke nonchalantly. And Kagome could feel the burning anger from her friend. "You again, Usui Takumi?!" The unknown girl ran away crying even harder than she was before. Kagome observed the situation, Misaki's rants falling deaf in her ear. _"The man who recklessly makes women cry."_

"I've told you, you need to work on how you word things! Next time you make someone cry, there will be consequences!" Misaki ended her scolding with a glare and continued on patrolling. Slowly Kagome came to stand next to the boy, as he looked at her in question. "Gonna lecture me?" He asked almost teasing.

"No." She stated simply. "Girls are not fragile, we can take blows. But… the heart is still sensitive, so keep that in mind for the next time." She smiled at him, after her name was called she quickly ran in the direction were Misaki was.

"I wonder why the president hates guys that much." A random classmate joined Takumi's side. "It's no wonder why's she known as the Demon Pres…" His eyes then suddenly turned to sparkles. "But you talked alone to Kagome _-chan_! Our Angel Vice! Wouldn't it be excited if you made her cry "Daddy" or something?" Takumi turned away from the annoyance. "Do it yourself. I could care less."

"Daddy?!"

* * *

' _I suppose I could understand why Misaki-san hates them so much… Many are just cruel. Playing with their emotions, only to thrown them away later.'_ Kagome looked up from her way back home, looking at the long line of stairs. _'But that's just one out of many.'_

She had finally reached the top and looked at the sight next to her. "Sunset Shrine" was written on it, but it looked like it could fall apart any moment.

"I suppose I need to get ready for a repair bill soon…" She sweat-dropped as she walked further in the compound. " _Tadaima_!" She called through the house; she didn't even reach the living room as the floor beneath her collapsed, making her foot stuck in the ground.

"Hey, _Nee-chan_. You're home." A young boy peeked from the living room with a sac of chips in his hands. "Souta! What's with this pit trap here?!" Kagome asked, ready to yell at her brother. "It's where I stepped earlier. I think the floor's rotten."

Kagome sweat-dropped. "So you shouldn't go covering it up with newspaper, should you?" Suddenly a smirk was made on Souta's lips as he snickered. "That was quite cunning, wasn't it? Shouldn't the great Miko Kagome, see through things like this?"

Kagome face palmed. "It doesn't work like that." Slowly Souta retreated back to the living room until his sister stopped him. "Souta, you didn't hurt yourself, did you?" Kagome left to go upstairs, after she confirmed that Souta wasn't hurt. She went by her mother's room as she knocked on the door. When she came in, medical remedies were spread throughout the room.

"Mama?" Kagome questioned seeing her mother sniffle away in the closet. "Oh, yes. Kagome dear? You home?" Kagome replied, hesitatingly entering the room. "Yes… what are you doing?" She asked. "Oh well, with _Jii-chan_ in the hospital, I thought I could maybe have his health speed up by letting the doctor use some of ours."

"Mama… don't push yourself, okay? We wouldn't want you to end up in the hospital as well. So don't burden yourself with the night-shifts." Kagome said worriedly. "Don't worry, that strong side of yours came from me!" Kun-loon held up her fisted hand proudly. "I'll be _Jii-chan_ 's nurse, so I could check his progress."

Kagome smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, I'll help pay, and soon Souta can search for a part-time job!" Kagome said excitedly. "As long as it's not yours." The boy's voice broke through as he appeared from behind. "Your boss called. Something about filling in for someone." He told her, still enjoying his chips.

"Really? I'd better go now!" Kagome hurriedly went to her room to change, and she soon dashed outside. "Whoa, that was a close one! I almost fell in again!" they could hear the girl talk. The two snickered lightly. "Oh yeah! _Nee-chan_! While you're out could you mail this postcard?" Souta asked of her.

"Another sweepstakes? I would prefer if you helped us by becoming a profession soccer player." With the last comment she disappeared. "Yeah, but that cost money as well…" Souta said softly, he turned to his mother who kept her sweet smile. "Rest up mom. She'll have my head if she found out you didn't sleep."

"Whoa! I didn't think the sight would fall off this soon!" They heard her yell from outside. "Maybe it's time that Nee-chan got a cell phone." Souta said as his mother nodded in worry. That she does.

* * *

"Welcome back, Master!"

Kagome and two others said in choir as a new person came through the door. She and the other wore the same black and white maid outfit, while the one on her right wore a different outfit. The blonde girl led the master to a free table. "Please, this way!"

"Kago- _chan_!" The dark purple haired called over her shoulder, and continued when Kagome turned to her. "I'm sorry to make you suddenly come in." The woman said apologizing. "No, it looks like there'll be a lot of expenses this moth, so it's actually a help." Kagome smiled sweetly, thanking her manager.

"Ah, Kago _-chan_!" A man called out, and she turned her attention to him. "I'll take a Moe-Moe Omu Rice, please." He ordered, and Kagome bowed. "A Moe-Moe Omu Rice? Understood, Master!" the customer soon turned in to goo at the sight of the angelic smile.

After a while Kagome was told to take the trash outside. She opened the door that led to an alley and opened the trash came to throw the bags she had in. "Urg!" She sighed out. "No matter how many times I do it, I can't get used to it! But my job as student council vice-president leaves me little time, and things would be tight without the kind of money this job pays." She kept complaining. "But if any of those folks from school saw me like this… urg, what would Misaki _-san_ say?"

"Wow." A sudden voice had reached her ears. She shot her head to the side, only to come face to face with Usui Takumi. "This is a surprise… Madam _Fuku Shacho_."

Kagome hurriedly made her way inside and sat down on one of the chairs in the rest room. "It's all over." She sighed as she lumped over on the floor. "This is the pit. It's sure to be gossiped about at school. There's no way I can do things the way I have been when people know the student council _Fuku Shacho_ is a maid. All the trust I've built up will…"

The door opened and the blonde girl walked in happily to take a break. "Time for a little break." She suddenly felt the ground shift as she walked over it. Her eyes went down only to get the shock of her life. "Ma'am! Ma'am! It's some unknown life form!" She cried out for the manager that came to peek.

"Huh? What is it?" Her eyes felt on the body on the ground. "Kago- _chan_! Are you all right?" Kagome changed back. "Uh, don't worry about work. You can just go." The manager insisted, but Kagome rejected the offer. "No, I'll be fine."

Closing hours came and Kagome changed back to her jeans and blue sweater that matched her eyes. "Good night, everyone!" She left through the back door, and as she did her movements was halted by the person in front of her. "Well, you're back to normal." Takumi bluntly looked her over. Kagome quickly closed the door as she became nervous. "Wh-What are you doing here? What do you want?" She asked panicking.

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to verify…" he started to stretched his legs, with his hands in his pocket. "that the _Vice_ really is a maid. Why are you doing this kind of job?" He finally asked. Kagome sweat-dropped as she tried to ignore his abnormal activities.

"Ma'am, I'll be leaving now!"

They could hear someone come from behind her. Kagome decided then to talk somewhere else. She held him by the shoulder as she dragged him away. "Let's go somewhere else."

After some searching they wound up in a playground. Sitting down on one of the horizon pole, Kagome explained everything… well not everything, but more of the reason why she had to work.

"Hmm. So it's because of things at home, huh? Are they that bad?" Takumi asked as he glanced to the blue eyed. "I guess…" she shrugged. "So you got a job at a maid café in the next town over? Couldn't you get a manual labor job or something nearby?" he kept going.

"I didn't have the strength. I couldn't allow my performance as vice-president to suffer, so I couldn't keep up with both." She explained with her head low. "Sounds rough." Takumi commented. "So you entered our school because the tuition was cheap?"

Kagome nodded in answer as she glanced at him. _'I have no idea what this guy's thinking. His aura is almost blank.'_ She watched as his head went up to look at the sky.

"Hmm… My condolences."

* * *

After Kagome came back home and had late dinner, she locked herself up in her room to study. _'I can't let this destroy the trust in me that I've built up in others.'_ Images of **him** flashed through her mind. _'Not something like this…'_

She glanced outside her window, where the family well house was in sight. _'What would he do…?'_

' _Three days have passed since then, and I can't stop feeling tense about it.'_ Kagome sighed. "Are you okay, Kagome _-chan_?" Misaki asked as she turned around. They were patrolling the hallways, making sure there was no trouble. Kagome forced a smile. "A-Ah… _Hai_ , somehow…" Kagome answered sheepishly.

"You sure? Because every time you hear the word **"made"** you tense up." Misaki said worriedly. Kagome brushed it off and pushed her friend further, telling her not to worry about it. _'This is not good…'_ Kagome sighed inwardly. _'I'm starting to really overreact to the word "maid"_

 _Still,'_ She began her ponder.

' _it's strange no one else has found out about it yet.'_ Kagome halted. _'It couldn't be that he plan to use that against me?'_ She tilted her head slightly. _'Or does he feel sympathy? Annoyingly, that would be the most helpful.'_

"Kagome- _chan_?" Kagome looked up to Misaki talk with their two other friends, Sakura and Shizuko. "You tired or something?" Sakura asked kindly. She was a very sweet girl, and not the mention quite the beauty, but she had something that Kagome could find in her old self. Naivety.

" _Gomen_ ," Kagome smiled sweetly. "I was thinking about something." Shizuko leaned to her. "Kagome- _san_ , you can't keep worrying about everything." Misaki gave her a proud grin. "That's what I'm here for!"

Kagome smiled and said her thanks. Kagome glanced at the time and turned to Misaki. "Don't you have a appointment with the Homeroom teacher of the _Sanbaka_?" She questioned.

Misaki's eyes widen in realization as she quickly darted through the hall. "Then I leave them to you!" she said as she disappeared. They all sweat-dropped at the energetic girl. "Actually, we've got a favor to ask!" Sakura explained as she led Kagome to the courtyard. When they got to the club area, they could immediately see the problem.

"A sandbag. From the boxing club." Kagome noted, seeing the thing in the way on the stairs leading to the Flower Arrangement Club. "It's scary somehow." Shizuko commented. "It's in the way, and we can't get to our club." The continued.

Unknown to them, Takumi just walked by and saw the interaction. "I'll have Misaki know about this problem. The Boxing Club is going to have to deal with a lecture from her." Kagome sighed as she imagined the outcome. "What should we do? Dispose of it?" Sakura asked.

Kagome turned to her, and placed a hand on her chin. "No, that would only make it better for the Boxing Club, they would need a new one, and that'll be spending unneeded money. They need to learn from their faults." Kagome then came up with an idea. "Stand back a little." She ordered the other two.

"But it stinks, and it's really heavy." Sakura tried to warn. Kagome lifted the bag on to her back. "Just leave it to…" She kicked it from behind, while leaning forward making the bag topple over. Landing in front of the door of the Boxing Club. "Me!"

"We are the Boxing Club!" They could hear the boys shout as the opened the door, startled by the sound. "You guys!" Kagome called them forth making them look at her. "You should put this thing up at once!" Thought she was known as the Angelic Vice, a strange rumor got around that when she was in a bad mood, she would be worse than when Misaki is angry.

"Ma'am!" They quickly did as she said, some blushing while others surprised. "Wow, Kagome-chan! You're too incredible! I didn't know you had that power inside you!" Sakura exclaimed. "I supposed Misaki-san is rubbing off on me." Kagome smiled sheepishly.

" _Arigatou_! _Daisuki_!" Sakura tackled Kagome in a hug, which she gladly returned. "My way of thanks." Shizuko handed over a flower from the bouquet she was holding the whole time. Kagome took it gracefully, taking in the sweet spring smell. A dust of pink covered the corner of her cheeks as Kagome smiled at the flower. " _Arigatou_."

"Huh? That's Usui looking this way." Sakura noted, making Kagome snap her head towards where she was looking. " _Nani_? What are you looking at?!" Kagome shouted at him, feeling tense.

"Hmph."

With that Takumi turned around and walked away. "Hmph"? What does that mean? I have no idea." Kagome muttered Sakura smiled wildly at her. "That's the first time I see you yell like that." Kagome sweat-dropped. "I don't think that's something to smile about… Besides, I can get pretty heated when pressured."

"But Usui sure is handsome!" Kagome looked at her surprised. "Huh? Sure he's not bad looking, but handsome would not be the word I use." Sakura ignored her as she the sparkles in her eyes brightened. "Apparently, he practiced Shorinji Kempo up through junior high and they say he's really tough! The other male students look up to him, and he's got excellent grades. And those good looks! He's the one shining ray of hope in our school full of witless guys."

Her face then changed to a pout. "But he's **too** popular, and now isn't interested in girls at all. Shoot!" Shizuko decided to join. "But that doesn't stop them from confessing to him, does it?" She turned to Kagome. "Kinda like you Kagome _-san_." Kagome was dumbfounded. "Huh? No! It doesn't happen that often!" She rejected hastily. "But I had no idea he was so popular. I just don't know how girls feel, about things like that."

Then it hit her. "Oh?" the other two looked confused. _'Maybe it's his lack of interest that made him not care about my being a maid.'_

* * *

' _So…'_ Kagome stared surprised, with a forced smile at the guy standing in the entrance of Maid latte. _'…Why's he coming here? And through the front door?!'_ He kept a deadpanned look, while staring at her. _'I don't get it. What does he want?'_ She ignored the whispers of the other workers, complimenting his good looks.

Suddenly his face changed to normal. "Ah. Found you." He stated. Kagome felt a nerve come up as she kept her maid façade. _'Is he making fun of me? Testing my resolve? Challenging me? Try it! I faced Demons scarier than this!'_

"Welcome back, Master!"

Kagome finally allowed the maid in her come out, as she bowed. They kept eye contact until he couldn't hold it anymore. He stifled a laugh. And Kagome felt like breaking.

' _What an insult!'_ She thought grimly as she brought him his coffee. "I'm sorry for the wait." She bowed and was about to leave again; if it wasn't for that annoying stare he gave her.

"Staaaaaaare…."

When she finally reached the door to the kitchen, it was her manager that attacked. "Say, is he your boyfriend? He just keeps staring at you." She asked excitedly, but Kagome quickly cut to the point. "No, he's not." She glared lightly; her eyes fell to the ground. "There hasn't been anyone for a long time…" She muttered so soft that the manager didn't hear it.

* * *

 **The next day**

' _He's backing me into a corner psychologically, and he's enjoying it!'_ Kagome cringed against the wall, as she recalled the events of yesterday. _'He had just one cup of coffee and sat there for a friggin' hour.'_ She took a deep breath, as she turned around to relax.

"I sure am tired lately, I feel drained."

"Huh? Usui _-san_ , you stayed behind?" A classmate asked as he approached the blonde that leaned out of the window with a lollipop. "Un." Takumi nodded. "Takezawa, you and the Vice went to the same junior high school, right?" he asked suddenly.

Takezawa turned to him and nodded. "How was she then?" Takumi questioned. Takezawa looked up and thought. "Well, she hasn't really changed, but… since third year, she had been missing classes due weird illnesses. Apparently, after she was healed, there had been trouble at home. She had always wanted to help people though; I mean the school festival back then, had been a blast because of her. Literally."

But then his eyes widen. "Say, it's not like you to talk about girls… and about our Angelic Vice… I don't know how many of them have a crush on her…" Takumi just looked away in answer.

* * *

Kagome sighed. Her clothes were slightly different for the theme they had. _'He's here_ _ **again**_ _. Doesn't he know he's attracting attention?'_ then her manager came next to her. "Sure enough, he must like you! Those worried-looking eyes are so adorable."

"Huh? Worried?" Kagome sneaked a glance in his direction, but was shocked to see their eyes meet. She backed up, her cheeks beet red. _'What's wrong with me?!'_

* * *

 **The next day**

Once again, Kagome was following after Misaki on their patrol. _'He's just staring because he's nosy. He's not worried about anything.'_ Kagome tried to convince herself. "Hey, Misaki- _chan_! Kagome- _chan_!" They looked up to see Sakura waving at them. "Awesome! You both did great in the school-wide practice exams." She complimented.

The both took a step closer to the scoreboard. "Misaki- _chan_ came second and Kagome- _chan_ third." Misaki's eyes twitched at the message of Sakura. "Who came first?" She growled. They all looked to find the name; Usui Takumi.

Fire erupted from Misaki's aura, and Kagome just sweat dropped. She then sneaked away from them. _'I don't know if he's making fun at me or, something else. It's like I'm being looked down upon.'_ Kagome thought as she entered her classroom, to where the boys quickly hid a magazine.

"Is that a smutty book?" Kagome asked annoyed. "It's a manga anthology. It's got some bikini pinups but it's not smutty." One of the boys tried to retort, but Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry, but that counts at smutty. I'll be confiscating it." She took it from them.

"How come?! And why are guys banned from having them but it's okay for girls?" One of them yelled at her. "That's, like, inequality of the sexes!" Another said. "Yeah, if you come down on the guys, you've gotta be tough with girls, too!" the last one shouted, but by just a glance in their way from Kagome, were they blushing.

Kagome didn't notice an aura passing by and staring at what happened. "Fine. I let Misaki _-san_ know, and we'll look into the matter once we have these magazines content investigated." She smiled at them making them blush more. "But inappropriate content is bound to be banned from school, okay?" They nodded quickly, falling victim to her charms.

"Good, now tell me what magazines you want to read. Both the guys and girls." The people in the room looked surprised. "But that's going to be a lot of reading. It'll just make you even busier." Once girl said out of concern.

Kagome smiled at her. "I don't mind. It's one of my duty as the Vice president." Takumi took one last glance at the raven-haired and continued his way.

Later that day, Kagome was sitting on her desk with magazines surrounding it. Misaki had to go home earlier for reasons, but she took some magazines with her to do at home. She said that they could continue tomorrow. But Kagome was stubborn and decided to keep pushing herself a little longer. So now she was alone in the student council room.

 ***Cough** *

Kagome held her hand in front of her mouth. "Urg… I sure am busy." She complained she didn't care that her face felt warm. "Are you actually a masochist?" A voice suddenly said, and Kagome snapped to the door. "What are you doing here?!" She yelled at Takumi. _'How come I didn't sense him?'_

"You seem to enjoy really punishing yourself." Takumi continued. "Ah, that makes you a sadist as well. I think you'd do well to take things easy a little. Seeing you like this, it's…" He stepped closer as she wobbled on her place. Kagome felt light headed and tried to stand strong, but her legs gave in.

A pair of strong arms caught her, and she could hear the smooth voice of Takumi coming through her ears. "That was close, huh?" Kagome could hear someone speak in her ears, but she couldn't hear the words. Images of a silver haired man flashed in her mind, words of mockery swirled in her head as she was reminded that she could't do anything on her own. No, Kagome could not accept that! She changed! Her eyes widen, as she pushed him away. "Don't!" She took a few steps back. "I-I can handle myself just fine… I don't need your help… I don't need to rely on others…"

He kept looking in her sky blue eyes, until he sighed. "I see." He turned around and walked out of the room. And all Kagome could do was watch as he left.

She somehow managed to get her work done, and preceded to go to her part-time job. After a while she took a break, standing outside in the alley. "Ah… some fresh air." She sighed in bliss, but a cough interrupted. _'I don't have time to get tired!'_ another sigh. "The budget's off, I have to hurry and choose the magazines, and I'm going to need more time for studying."

Takumi's words rang through her head. _"I think you'd do well to take things easy a little."_ Kagome looked up. "I can handle myself fine…!"

"Are? Isn't that the Vice-President?"

Kagome shot her head to the source, only to see the supposed _"Sanbaka"_ their smug look, made it worse for the _Miko_. "No way! As a maid!" and the mumbles began.

"Super rich!"

"Oi, let's call everyone. How bad it'll be if they saw!"

"If we take pictures and sell them, I bet we can get tons of money!"

Kagome turned around, avoiding their gaze. _'This is the worse!'_ She cursed inward. "Tryin' to run away?" Shirokawa took a hold of her hand. "I think not, Angel- _chan_." He said in a sick voice. "You might be the goody-shoes of school, but you're really a maid!"

Kagome tried to pull herself away, but the cold had weakened her power, and her Reiki, did not heal it. "Let go of me!" She demanded. "Then you're gonna have to do something for us." He tightened his grip around her wrist and the others surrounded her.

"Okay! I'm taking it!"

"Say "Master" or something."

"If you're a maid, then say it!"

' _I have no strength…'_ Kagome thought bitterly, but they continued their harassment. "So, like, even the Angelic-Vice has this naughty side of her, huh?" Shirokawa smirked, despite the blush he had. He let go of her hand, which fell lifelessly on the ground. His hand began reaching for her clothes. "Dressing like this makes you that much more-"

 ***Slap** *

"Don't touch her just because she's so goddamn cute."

Kagome's eyes widen at the familiar voice and the warmth of the other body that pressed against her. She looked up, only to have her vision partly covered by the hand that was on her head. "Whoa, you're burning up! Are you alright?"

"U-Usui!" The Sanbaka backed away, and ran after Takumi glared in their direction. " _Gomen_ …" Kagome breathed out softly, which made Takumi a bit stunned. " _Gomen ne_ … Takumi." Her sweet voice whispered, but it was loud enough for him to her. She rested against his shoulder as he gave her a rare smile.

"It's all right. Just get some rest."

* * *

The next moment, Kagome woke up in her room. "Kagome." She looked to her side to see her mother smiling. "I was shocked. I heard from your boss." Kun-loon said worriedly as she sat on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry." Kagome said as she sat up, giving a small smile to her mother.

"Here you go." Her mother handed a blue colored scarf. "Today, you rest." Kun-loon left Kagome on her on while she stared at the fabric in her hand. Kagome kept looking, until a soft smile erupted as she thought of its former carrier. "If I can rest a day, my head will clear right up."

"Kagome, phone! It's Misaki- _chan_!" Her mother quickly came up once more handing over the severable house phone. Kagome whispered a "thank you" to her and proceeded to talk.

"Hey! Yes, I'm all right! No, it was nothing. I'm glad I was able to finish on time! Don't worry… I'll sit tight…"

She continued chatting with the brunette until her next class started. And then she would rest, waiting for the next day.

* * *

Kagome made it to the roof where she saw the blonde sit laid-back. "Those guys haven't told anyone you're a maid." She heard him speak. Kagome smiled as she sat next to him. "Honestly, I was prepared for it. Did you do something to them?" She smirked as she asked. Takumi looked to the side and smiled. His head went back to the sight. "Not really. I just said I was enjoying my little secret and I'd rather have that they don't say anything."

Kagome sweat-dropped, feeling a thick-mark emerge on her skin. "So you have been enjoying yourself." She sighed and followed his line of vision, enjoying the view. " _Arigatou_ … You really helped me out." He smirked as he turned to her. "You'd get angry if I told you I was worried, right?" Kagome twitched and he continued. "Still, I guess I could blow the whistle on you at school myself. After all, being a maid is permitted. And putting on a maid's outfit doesn't change that you're strong, or smart, or how hardworking personality you have."

Kagome was surprised to hear all that, coming out of his mouth. A genuine smile came on his face as he kept his eyes forward, unknown to him Kagome could feel the heat rise to her cheek. "I think you should be proud." He finished.

For a moment Kagome looked down, thinking of what to say. "Yesterday, all day long… I wondered why you were such an infuriating person." Takumi felt left in the dark. "Oi, what I said right now was pretty good, right?" He deadpanned.

"Right now, I'm running for all I'm worth, but you're so far ahead of me, and running it easily. It makes me remember…" She sighed, making Takumi give her a curious look. "You sometimes turn around to run backwards, calling out to me. I hate to give up, so it really infuriates me. But this time…"

She looked at him, blue clashing with green. "the fact that you're running ahead of me helped me." A dazzling smile made its way to her lips. As her eyes sparkled with determination. "Just watch. Soon I'll overtake you, and then I'll be the one worrying about you." Kagome stated, letting a tint of pink fall lightly on Takumi's cheek. But when that happened, had Kagome looked away.

"Oh, that's right. Thanks for the scarf. And everything else." She pulled out a small bag. "I don't want to be indebted to you, so I would like to thank you but I couldn't come up with anything. So if you please think of something." She handed it over.

"Then…"

His hand took a hold of hers instead and pulled her closer, making their bodies collide as Kagome fell in his arms. Kagome looked up, to see a confidence smirk which she felt familiar with.

"Be my personal maid for one day."

"Hah?!"

* * *

 **KT:** Shorter than I would normally have… Imma expect something like 25 or maybe 24 chapters… that is, if people want it! I'll be glad to continue this story! It might be a little OOC but whatever^^ I know that I said that the next fanfic would be a Inuyasha X Ansatsu kyoushitsu but it has 2 seasons of 24 episodes and I wanted to post something because it has been a year (I know OMG already a year O.O) since the last update. So I was like which crossover did I want to do that doesn't take as much time. So I choose this one because I had already a draft, which is why! I hope you guys want like it!

* * *

 **Review:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **For those who do not these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Baka:** Idiot

 **Ite:** Auw

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Tadaima:** I'm home

 **Mataku:** Come on/geez

 **Gomen (ne):** (Another way of saying) I'm sorry

 **Daisuki:** (Another way of saying) I love you

 **Sanbaka:** Idiotic trio

 **Fuku Shacho:** Vice President

 **Nani:** What

 **Nee:** (Another way to say) (Older) Sister

 **Jii:** Grandfather

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-kun:** Honorifics for boys


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** The final battle has ended and Kagome has to go back to her own time. After a while she gets on her feet but trouble soon meets the Higurashi family. And now she's stuck as the vice-president of Seika High. Keep in mind that Misaki is not poor and lives an ordinary life, except for the problems she has with her father, which is the cause of her hatred to men.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Kaichou wa Maid-sama! They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2 X Fixing Flaws**

* * *

In the school of Seika High, one could see the boys from year two trying to open a locked door. "This is bad! It's completely useless!" One said as they took a step back to look at their obstacle.

"LET ME OUT!"

A voice begged from behind the doors. "What do we do?!" They groaned. Suddenly one of the boys spotted a blond haired walking by. "Ah, Usui! This is terrible!" They called him over. " _Kaichou_ said "Repent!" or something and locked him in there!" He said as he remembered the events that went down.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

A young man had his shirt out and some face drawn on his belly. He was dancing around the few girls in their class while the guys cheered him on. "Looky! Looky looky looky!"

But someone had reported it to the student council, and through the door walked Misaki and Kagome in. "You guys!" Misaki yelled out in rage. "I told you that I wouldn't allow any "performances" that will scare the women!" She yelled. While the boy tried to explain himself, turned to Kagome.

"Come on, you have to believe me is was really practice for the school festival!" Kagome looked at him with her big blue eyes. "Don't you think it's childish? We're in high school already, I wouldn't want my kid brother to turn out like you." She spoke harshly with a rigid face. For some reason the boys were mesmerized by her dazed look while the guy in particular wanted to cry.

"You heard her! Gondaaa!" Misaki shouted in a dark voice as she threw the boy in the supply closet and locked up the door. "Stay there and repent!" With that the vice-president and president left the gym.

 **-End Flashback-**

* * *

"And that's what happened!" They finished. "Then he has to repent, doesn't he?" Takumi dismissed them as he went on. "C'mon, don't say that. Just help us!" Someone whined.

The boys got together. "Well? What do we do now?"

"What do we do? All we can do is steal the key, right?"

"If I remembered correctly then Angelic Vice has it."

"How will we take it?"

"It's gotta be a surprise attack and she'll have to be alone! There's no way we can take it when Kaichou is around."

"We should follow her and then…"

"Move." Before any had a chance to ask why, a path was made and Takumi broke down the door. A crying Gonda was looking with hope and admiration at his savior. "Let's go." Takumi said with a charming smile as white roses appeared behind him.

"So cool! So strong and cool!"

"Fix that door." Takumi walked away while they celebrated the return of Gonda. _'Why… why do I care…?'_ Takumi wondered.

* * *

"The theme for this year's school festival is… This!" Misaki stood proudly before her poster. "New students and Seika High! The school festival is our greatest chance to improve our school's image! New students and Seika High is a great theme!"

' _I don't know about that poster.'_ All of the male staff thought while Misaki ranted on. "Our school has been painted as malodorous, barbaric and crude, but this fresh new image will erase all that!"

"Our goal is, next spring, we must get as many cute female freshmen as possible! We **WILL** cleanse this school of its male stench!" Misaki finished it with a dark expression. _'Is that a really good idea?'_ Again the males in the room pondered.

"Misaki- _chan_ , I don't think that's a good idea." Kagome spook, the boys whipped their head to her with shocked expressions. _'She actually said it.'_

"Our school isn't "fresh" like this at all." Kagome said as she looked at poster. "We can however try to make it a bit more fresh then it is. Or at least friendlier." The guys nodded behind her.

"Naïve!" Misaki shouted while slamming her hand on the poster. "Whether or not this school is going to be fresh is up to you!" She pointed mainly at the guys. "You have to band together to create a fresh school festival!"

Kagome sighed; she went to stand besides Misaki looking over her shoulder. " _Ara_ , it seems that we have guests." She whispered to herself, just when the doors opened. Misaki sat back on her chair closing her eyes. "Have you brought a proper proposal this time?"

"We would like to withdraw… the Bellybutton Dance." One said with pain. Kagome sweat-dropped at Misaki's answer. "Of course!" Another boy stood more confident in front of her. "We just over-thought things, tryin' to come up with something new. So we went back to basics… And all came up with this!"

They presented their idea and Kagome and Misaki looked over the piece of paper. Kagome could just feel the anger radiating besides her. "Strip rock-paper-scissors tournament. Last-minute entries accepted." Kagome said aloud for the other council members to hear. Even Kagome wanted to slap these guys.

"Rejected!"

"Why?! The Seika School Festival always has one of these!" The boy yelled. "There is no such tradition." Misaki stated but another boy countered. "Last year when we did this, it was a big hit, right?!"

"Only among all of you." The guys lost it. "What's wrong with that?! The school festival is for us to enjoy!" The guys were now glaring at Misaki. _'Misaki is somehow remaining calm.'_ Kagome thought to herself. "The theme of this year's festival is **New students and Seika High School**! I'm after **FRESH** ideas that will attract **FEMALE** students!" Kagome took her previous statement back Misaki wasn't remaining calm.

"So… A photo shoot of girl models in a pool?" They tried again but more reluctantly.

"Rejected."

"A chicken fight using mixed boy-girl teams."

"Rejected."

"A sumo tournament using only girls."

"Are you even listening?! Hurry up and bring me a **REAL** idea! Your class 2-2 is the only one that hasn't decided yet!" Misaki shouted, and Kagome could swear she felt a little youki leak from her. "Isn't it because you keep rejecting everything? Why can't you just accept something?" They shouted back but instantly regretting it.

"I'm telling you, bring something I **CAN** accept!"

A guy turned to Kagome. " _Onegai_ Angelic Vice, please help us!" He begged. Kagome looked baffled at the attention she gotten. "Well… I don't think you guys have bad intentions, but your ideas aren't exactly unisex. And I can't force Misaki to accept something she doesn't agree on, however…" Kagome turned to Misaki.

"I do believe that listening to these boys, helping them and having an open mind wouldn't hurt them." She smiled sweetly. Misaki sighed already giving up. "Alright I'll be a bit softer."

The guys cheered until one spoke up. "Then how about a Wife Simulator!" Misaki immediately replied and crushed it down. "Don't push your luck!"

Now the boys had a little push from Kagome but it wasn't enough. "At this rate…" a guy said on the verge of tears. "Usui! Usui _-san_! Please say something!"

The guys began begging him by repeatedly calling his name until he walked to the front. He stood in front of Misaki's desk and made brief eye contact with Kagome. "What should I say?" He asked turning back to the guys. "Let us do the strip rock-paper-scissors tournament, dammit!"

"Let us do the strip rock-paper scissors tournament, dammit." Takumi repeated in his monotone voice. Kagome sweat-dropped. "Can't you do it with a bit more emotions Usui- _san_?" One of the boys asked. "But even I don't really want to do it." He dismissed it.

"But… I do agree with Kagome." He smirked and turned to the vice-president. "Listening to the guys opinions won't hurt a fly." He said that to Misaki but his eyes never left Kagome. A light blush appeared on her face as she broke the eye contact. Unknown to them Misaki caught on the gesture.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she bowed her head, her black cat ears shifted for a second, as she stood straight again. "Welcome back, Master." Her voice sounded sweet but the receive knew the wrath behind it.

" _Neko_ ears. _Moe_ ~" Takumi said in his monotone voice while he smirked. 'Bastard…!' Kagome cursed inside. 'You may have me at a disadvantage, but don't push your luck!' she growled almost making the fake cattail and ears react.

"Oh Kago _-chan_ , I'd like to order, please." Takumi called her over. "I told you not to come her after school!" She started. "If anyone else saw me like this, the trust I've built up as a member of the student council would go up in smoke! Oi!" Kagome's call brought him back from the distraction of her ears.

"Don't worry. After all, **they** are hooked." He motioned to the three friends who were sitting in the corner staring at Kagome with admiration. She glanced at them and they started squealing. "They used to be so wild, but now they're your biggest fans." Takumi said.

"I'm grateful to you for keeping my secret, but…" Takumi interrupted her sentence. "The only reason I haven't said anything is because I don't want anyone else getting in on my secret enjoyment." He said it with a teasing face. Kagome ignored him. " **But** the school festival is a different matter altogether. Why did you do that?!" she exclaimed.

"Do what?" He pretended to be ignorant. "Don't be like that you know what I mean! Why did you stare at me?!" Kagome turned red when she realized how it sounded. She turned away, missing the smirk that came on Takumi's face. "Because I wanted to."

Her face grew even redder; she turned away and went back to work. "You're so sly as a _kitsune_ kit." She muttered to herself as she took a plate and brought it to the table. "Apologies for the wait! Here's you _**Moe Moe Omurice**_. And how shall we dress it today?" She had her professional smile on while she looked at the three idiots.

"U-Um, however you feel right now, Kago- _chan_." Shirokawa said bashfully. "Understood, Master." Kagome smiled sweetly and light radiated from behind her. The three boys covered their eyes with their hands as a blush decorated their cheeks. "S-So bright!"

Kagome sprayed the ketchup over the plate and left when she was finished. The boys looked with hope at the plate only to read. **"Pain in the ass."** They looked back at her. "Kago- _chan_ …" Kurosaki said saddened. "She's just so cold-hearted." Again a blush appeared. "It's awesome!" Sarashina commented.

* * *

" _Tadaima_!" Kagome entered her house only to be welcomed by her little brother and a package. " _Okaeri, Onee-chan_! I won that sweepstakes I entered last time." Kagome sat besides him while she took off her shoes. "Wow. What is it this time? What did you win?"

Souta opened the package and pulled out his wins. "Rice. Miso paste. Soy sauce." Kagome looked at the hauled that filled their hallway. "Souta… We may be poor, but you're a junior high student, so enter contests that have more of a dream!" She smiled sweetly at him.

"I know, but there's a reason I send off all these entry cards: It's part of my second club activities, so I don't mind it at all. Since I win most of the times, they let me off to focus on soccer or school. So there are no problems." Souta snickered. "You have it worse, working as a maid what you don't like, only to help the family finances."

"Saying that I don't like it is a bit much. It's not my preference but the staff is nice, it pays well and the customers are actually polite. Besides, it's not like you can handle a real job!" Kagome ruffles her little brother's head. "Oi!" He shoved her hand off. "That was rather excessive." He said as he stood up with the stuff heading towards the living room, leaving Kagome behind.

Kagome sighed; she looked back at the living room with a soft smile. She stood up and left to her room. _'I suppose it's not as bad as I make it look like.'_

* * *

"Rejected, of course!" The strong voice of Misaki was heard throughout the school. "Why?!" The guys yelled back as if it wasn't obvious enough. "This "Heart-Throbbin' Cosplay & Strip RPS* Tournament" is simply ridiculous!" Misaki shouted even harder. "Are you fools even asking the opinions of the girls?"

"What would you girls like to do?" Misaki asked nicely. "Like, a coffee shop?" One said reluctantly. Misaki immediately wrote it down. " _Yosh._ Class 2-2 will be doing a coffee shop."

The guys cried out. "That's too unreasonable!"

"It's terrible!"

"It's tyranny!"

"I told you to bring me a proper proposal, didn't I?!" Misaki shouted at the top of her longs making all the guys run outside. One of them bumped into Kagome. " _Gomennasai_!" He bowed. "No, it's alright." Kagome got up. "What's going on?" She asked him. " _Kaichou_ decided to do the idea of the girls for Class 2-2. We're going to do a coffee shop." He had tears in his eyes as he decided to run away. " _Gomennasai_ , but I don't want the Angelic Vice to see me so pathetic!"

"H-Hey wait!" Kagome shouted him but it wasn't heard. She opened the door to the student council room to overhear the discussion between Misaki and the girls from class 2-2.

"But will that be all right, simply choosing for them?" One of the girls asked. "It can't be helped. Class 2-2 was on course to being unable to participate." Misaki replied. The girls looked at each other. "We only want to work with the boys to make a happy school festival."

A sweet smile appeared on Misaki's face. "Don't worry. It's sure to be a fun festival." Kagome came to stand next to them, making her presence known. "I'm not so sure about that." Kagome stated as the other girls left. "Boys make up the majority of this school, we need their cooperation. And it looks like they're not wiling to give it." Kagome's expression turned dark and irritated.

"You do realize I'm in charge of the school activities inside. So when this post up to be a problem I'm going to have to deal with it." Kagome deadpanned. Misaki laughed lightly. "I'm sure it'll be fine." Misaki was about to leave until Kagome stopped her. "Misaki, you should really try to listen to the boys. It's important not to discriminate them. I'm sure when they are given the proper boost necessary they'll be fine."

Misaki didn't look back. "You never cease to amaze me, Kagome. But when you call me by my name with honorifics, it feels like a side of you comes out that I don't recognize and to be honest it scares me. I know I am in the wrong, but my pride won't allow it. I'll deal with the backlash when it comes." With that Misaki walked away.

Kagome sighed. She knows that sometimes that part of her from the feudal era appears, a part of her that has no place in this time. But she can't help it; it crawls back up the moment she reads someone's aura. She ignored her thoughts and focused on her work.

Misaki stopped and without looking back she spoke. "I know you were there when Kagome _-chan_ and I spoke." A smirk came to its lips. "She might've not noticed you but normally she could sense you from a mile away."

Misaki scoffed when she heard a soft snicker. "I've seen the way you look at her. Yesterday was a dead giveaway. So here's my warning. Don't you ever dare to think that Kagome- _chan_ is like those other girls, cause she's not! She so strong and smart! I don't believe just anyone suits her, especially not you! You're not worthy of her."

"That's what you think." Was the cunning remark. Misaki clicked her tongue as she decided to turn around. "You don't know anything about her! So why? Why did it have to be her?" Misaki said, a raging fire could be seen behind her eyes. "Why? Usui Takumi?"

Emerald eyes looked at the brunette. "It's **because** I don't know anything about her. She's a mystery that I will solve. Besides…" He stepped closer to the president. "What do you know about Higurashi Kagome, _Kaichou_?"

When Misaki casted her eyes down for a second, he smirked. "Don't get in my way." He said as he passed her. " _Matte_!" Misaki yelled as she turned to face him. He stopped and turned his head. "I've slept over." Lighting was seen flashing between the two. "I've seen her blush." Takumi smirked at his victory as he heard Misaki groan. And so the rivalry began, between the friend and the love interest.

"What are you two doing?" They looked behind Misaki to see Kagome with a puzzled face. "Oh we were eheh…" Misaki tried to cover up. "She asked me if the guys from Class 2-2 were okay after what happened this afternoon." Takumi simply said. Misaki turned shocked at him. "HAH?" She whispered, or rather yelled soft enough for Takumi to hear and not Kagome.

"When did I ask you that?!" She glared at him; he ignored her and stared at the person in front of them. She followed his eye and was greeted with a blessed sight. Kagome was smiling brightly with a cute blush on her cheeks. Pride was filled in her eyes as she looked at Misaki.

Misaki's eyes widen, she turned to look at Takumi as if realizing something. Takumi was looking at Kagome with an expression she had never seen before. His eyes were not shifting away from Kagome for a second, and the soft smile he had was one Kagome would not see, because it would happen when she wouldn't be looking.

"Really?! I'm so proud of you Misaki- _san_!" Kagome hugged Misaki closely. "I knew that you could do it! I truly hope that one day you'll hate guys less and maybe even find love." Kagome said smiling. Then her eyes widen and she looked at her watch. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!"

Kagome ran pass them but waved before she left with a smile. "I'll see you two tomorrow!" Misaki watched her of with a smile of her own. "No running in the hallway…" Misaki said softly after her. "Why did you do that?" She then proceeded to ask the blonde.

"Because of the smile." He simply stated as he started walking in the direction Kagome left. "And now we're even." He smirked as he continued. Misaki felt the competitive side of her rise. She smirked as she shouted after him. "I don't plan to lose!"

* * *

A few days have passed and the school was busy with the preparations for the festival. Misaki and Kagome patrolled the hallway until the classroom of Class 2-1 caught their attention. Misaki peeked inside to see the classroom that was meant as a planetarium full with couple seats.

"What is this "Love Love" seat?" She asked them whilst shaking. One of the guys walked up with a smile. "At a planetarium, I thought couples would wanna hold hands in the dark!" he said excitedly. "Take 'em out!" Misaki yelled as she ripped one apart.

" _Maa, maa_ Misaki- _chan_." Kagome called for the attention of her friend. "A few shouldn't hurt, try to sort it out. Remember, try listen to the opinions of the guys." She said with a smile. Misaki sighed and agreed to talk it out with the people from class 2-1. "You go ahead and check on that stupid Class 2-2." Kagome nodded.

Kagome entered the room only to see the girls working. "All the boys are skipping, huh?" She whispered to herself as she walked up to the table. "Higurashi- _san_! _Ohayo_!" They greeted her. "Kagome is fine, no need for formalities. Is it proceeding well?" She replied.

One of the girls handed her a draft. "This is the coffee shop's menu. We've only thought of what we can make ourselves." The other one nodded and gave Kagome another one. "Also, I was wondering how this would be for the shop's design?"

Kagome looked over the papers sternly but smiled. "I think it would be better to separate the guests from the kitchen area. Also, there's too much on this menu. You shouldn't use the more elaborate dishes. You should instead focus on the kitchen, your turnaround would get worse otherwise. And if you leave the finishing touches to your waiter, it will create more interaction with the customer. Two birds with one stone, right?!"

Kagome gave them a big smile, but they just looked dumbfounded at her. "Kagome- _chan_ , you sure know a lot about this!" Kagome twitched at the comment. "M-My _otouto_ works in a coffee shop as a waiter." She smiled nervously as she left the classroom.

' _That was close…'_ Kagome sweat-dropped _. 'But there is a problem with the boys… Damn it now_ _ **I**_ _have to take care of that.'_ Kagome slumped her shoulders as she met up with Misaki at Class 2-3.

She overheard Misaki scolding the guys. "I believe I said that the boys are not allowed to dress as monsters." Some guys gathered around. "Why not?" that just seemed to piss off Misaki even more. "Because last year, some insolent fool chose to latch onto one of the girls."

"We would never do that!" They defended just when a girl passed them with a guy dressed as Frankenstein chasing her. Kagome had walked up to Misaki, but she didn't expect to be embraced. "I caught you~" She heard from behind her.

Before Kagome could do anything, Misaki had ripped the boy off of her. "You've got some guts!" Her demonic self appeared in the form of her aura. "She's here!" the guys all ran away and escaped.

"I swear." Misaki sighed; she turned to the raven-haired. "You alright?" Kagome nodded. " _Hai_ , all I wanted to say was that it might be alright to let them, but I guess it's too late now." She sweat-dropped. There was just no way to convince Misaki to let the boys dress up as monsters after what happened.

"Misaki _-chan_ , Kagome- _chan_!" Sakura and Shizuko greeted them from behind, startling Misaki. "They suit us, don't they?" Misaki smiled nervously. "Maybe, uh, a little too well." She said from behind Kagome. "Well I think you two look great!" Kagome complimented.

"Hehe!" Sakura twirled. "I'm not good at performing in front of others, but I've agreed to do this, and I don't want to do a second-rate job." Shizuko said as she closed in on Misaki creeping her even more out.

"Is it really okay to ignore the boys of 2-2? They look pretty glum." Sakura stated. Misaki shrugged it off. "I'm sure they're off having another stupid meeting." But Kagome didn't agree. _'I hope that I'll get through them before trouble starts.'_

* * *

"Whisper whisper whisper…"

In the gym storage room the boys from Class 2-2 had gather and formed up a plan. "I get it." One said. " _Yosh_! Let's do that for the school festival." The other one said. "I can't wait to see our president's shocked face! But since she's not in charge it's going to be all on the Angelic Vice." The room got filled with evil laughter as the boys had made a marvelous plan to ruin the festival.

* * *

"I can't imagine that the boys of 2-2 would just give up quietly." Kagome spoke to herself. The worry was clearly shown on her face and her manager came circling around her. "Aah~ Yes, that face! It's the look of a cool, intellectual maid! She won't let her guard down easily, but one she's accepted her master, she'll serve him faithfully! This character fairly **BURNS** with strategy! And it's **moe~"**

Kagome looked puzzled at her boss while Honoka came between them. "Manager, I swear. You're running wild again? You're not allowed to give Kago- _chan_ these outlandish talks!" She said.

" _Sumimazen_." Kagome intervene. "I couldn't follow what you where saying." She said with a blank face. Satsuki waved it aside. "Oh, it's fine. It's better that you don't know, Kago _-chan_. Your character benefits from being a bit slow. You sure did us a favor by coming to this shop!" The older female lost herself in her own little world.

' _I have no idea what she's saying.'_ Kagome thought as she gave a smile whilst sweat dropping. "Manager, please, enough with all of this." Honoka smiled empty as she walked to the entrance of the shop from the kitchen. "Kago- _chan_ doesn't care about this job. It's cruel." She said looking back with darkness in her eyes. She continued walking, leaving Kagome dumbfounded with Satsuki smiling behind.

"Honoka- _chan_ looks cute but sometimes is quite spiteful. But don't take it by heart." Satsuki said with a bit naivety in it. "True, the atmosphere here may be hard for you, given your reserved personality, but you work hard and you're a big help around here." A sweet smile came on Kagome's lips as she continued listening to her manager.

"I love this job, personally. Making dreams come true, making people happy and spending an enjoyable time together is wonderful, don't you think? And for them to enjoy it, we'll have to enjoy doing it first. That's why I'm as energetic as can be. _Gomennasai_ if it's irritating." Satsuki apologized.

Kagome shook her head. "No! On the contrary! It's because you're so energetic that I start to feel more comfortable and at ease while working. It actually gets me excited too." Kagome replied, the manager gave a big smile as respond. "I'll take the trash out before ill go back." Kagome said as she left.

She took the trash bags and walked outside. She leaned against the door when it had closed. "They must think that I don't care about this job." She said to herself as she looked up. As her senses relaxed she noticed a familiar aura coming to her.

"Who does?" The person asked. Kagome did not answer as she closed her eyes. "You again? Don't you have anything else to do?" Takumi walked up to her. "That's not much of a reaction." He said dryly. Kagome overlooked him as she grabbed the trash bags walked pass him. "If you're looking to kill time, you can better go somewhere else."

"Give me just a little time." He said pleading with a smirk. Kagome ignored him as she leaned forward to place the trash on the ground, what she didn't expect was that her skirt would be lifted up. "Vice, are those panties for show?" She could hear from behind her. A big blush came on her cheeks.

"Ah!" She stepped away from the offender, her hands on her behind to protect it from any more hands "Miroko did it at least over my skirt…" The Miko mumbled to herself. "But that's straight-up sexual harassment! And these are **drawers** for your information!" She shouted at the blonde.

"There's no need to yell." Takumi looked to the side with an indifferent face. Kagome's eyes turned dark. "Why am I always surrounded by all these men acting however they like, casually doing the things women hate!" Takumi laughed mockingly in the background. "How prejudiced."

"It's not from my perspective!" Kagome countered back. Takumi smiled as he looked at Kagome. "Vice, if all men were truly like that, then don't you think that they'll team up someday to make it worse?"

Kagome stood up straight and looked at him with question. But then she understood the underline message. "I do think that, and there's little I can do against it. They have their own mind, they can decide for themselves. I can only influence it. So I hope that **they** aren't like those men." She said sincere.

Takumi smiled. "We both hope that. But what **if** they are?" He turned around and left. Kagome looked on in the distance hoping that the **if** won't come true. But what **if** it did? What would she do? What could she do?

* * *

"It's finally the day of the school festival. Whether our school will be reborn in a fresh new image will depend on how hard you work! Let's do our best!" Kagome listened half-heartedly to the speech of Misaki until she called the miko out. "Hey Kagome- _chan_! You okay?" Kagome nodded and bid her goodbye as she went to her station.

And so the school was opened to the public. Unknown to Kagome were the boys of class 2-2 gathered in the gym closet. "Everyone in costume?" One boy confirmed. The others nodded. "This is the day we've worked hard for! We're totally not used to making our own costumes!" Another one said. "We won't let the president boss us around anymore. Or rather, if we do this, we win!" The first one grinned evilly.

The guys suddenly noticed the blonde that had been standing in the corner the whole time. "U-Usui?!" They synced. "Which one is mine?" He just asked bluntly with a blank face. The boys's faces lit up as they surround him. "You'll do it with us?!"

" _Hai_."

"We've just scored our strongest ally!" The first one said as the others brought in a few costumes. They dressed him in an English guard uniform. "This doesn't really fit…" His next outfit was a safari guide. "It's not bad, but it doesn't quite work." The next one was a shinsengumi outfit, which quite frankly suited him very well. "Then I have to be a Shinsengumi samurai, too?" Takumi asked.

"Is this it?"

"This it is!"

"That sword may be a toy, but it totally makes it!"

Takumi went to pick up something from the ground. "Then I'll have to…" He placed the item on his head. "…wear one of these, won't I?" It was a samurai wig that gave the illusion that a part of his head was shaved bald.

"NO!"

"We need something that suits him! Search for it!"

* * *

Kagome had made a quick round by the stalls of some clubs and then proceeded to go to her assigned position. The second years. 'The boys of 2-2 never truly complained so there shouldn't be any problem… right?' Kagome started to doubt herself as well as the outcome. When she entered the classroom of 2-2 she was baffled of what she came face to face with.

The boys were in samurai costume surrounding two girls sitting on a table. On the wall was a cloth with "Super hot! Manly battle cosplay coffee shop!" written on it. "What the heck is this?!" Kagome exclaimed shocked.

"K-Kagome- _san_! These guys suddenly barged in, claiming this as captured territory!" one of the girls of 2-2 came almost crying, to Kagome. "What does that even mean?!" Kagome felt that she was getting more annoyed when she sensed someone standing behind her.

"It means…" Takumi's head appeared in front of her with a dashing smile. It was decided that he would wear military clothes from the air force, or so it seemed. "This is a male, military cosplay coffee shop. Apparently. It sounded interesting, so I joined in."

Kagome just blankly stared at him. "Sure it did. I'm starting to think that you got a thing for cosplay." Before Takumi could reply or continue the teasing the door behind them opened.

"We brought prisoners of war!" A guy said as two girls stood reluctantly in front of the opening. "Your human rights will be protected. Just sit quietly and order your drink…" The boy halted in his sentence as he felt malice from behind him. Kagome snapped. "All of you… out in the hallway… now!"

The obeyed her and before they knew it they were in the hall. "Look! I understand that you guys want to be included and that you guys have your ideas, but this is not the way to do it!" Kagome shouted at them. Some were surprised to see their Angelic-Vice like that. They always imagined her as a quiet and soft person, but this side of hers was unheard of.

"What? It's a coffee shop, and doing it in costume makes it more fun, right?"

"And we listened to girls' opinions!"

"We wanna enjoy the festival, too!"

"And I understand that! But you guys aren't thinking! It wasn't a bad idea, but for starters it isn't written anywhere that this coffee shop has cosplay. If people knew it might've attracted them! Besides do you guys know the menu? Do you guys even know how to act and serve them correctly?!" Kagome yelled louder then she already did.

"Screw you." A boy suddenly said and Kagome looked at him shocked, even his classmates didn't expect it. "You think we'll do what you say when you just order us around with that attitude? Whatever we say doesn't matter because you're just the lapdog of the _Kaichou_. After all, our _Kaichou_ hates guys and the Vice doesn't have the same status." He guy stood up ignoring Kagome who hung her head low.

"Let's go, guys." He turned to walk away. Others hesitated, but went along with it. They knew that he wasn't wrong, but it didn't feel right to blame it all on the Vice, she was called the Angelic-vice because she **would** listen.

Kagome could hear the girls struggle with the orders behind her. In her head the words of Takumi roamed around. "If all men were truly like that, then don't you think that they'll team up someday to make it worse?"

Kagome refused to believe that. " _Matte_ …" Kagome said softly. " _Matte_!" she got their attention and they turned around. "I know that Misaki- _san_ has her problems and I'm trying to help her, but you cannot selfishly blame your faults on others! I have to admit your games were dumb and immature, but your idea of cosplaying is actually good! You just had to tell me or Misaki- _san_ about it and it would've been fine! I believe that men who act however the want and force that on women are the lowest kinds of people. Those people would then team up just to make it worse then it already is!" Kagome didn't look up as she kept talking.

"I refuse to believe that you guys don't have that self-respect to acknowledge your wrong! Just as Misaki _-san_ acknowledged it! She wrote a letter to apologize; I saw her working on it." Kagome bowed. "That's why I'm begging you! Please help out the girls in the coffee shop! Atone for your wrong doings by fixing it instead of blaming it on others!"

Kagome looked up with a slight blush of embarrassment, she had lost her cool. She went back inside to classroom hoping that her words had reached them. " _Gomen_. I'll help out." Kagome said as she pulled off her sweater and proceeded to put on the apron. _'I'll apologize later.'_

' _Right now, we have to get this under control somehow.'_ Kagome turned to the costumers with her professional smile. The brought the iced tea the girl that was waiting for it. "One iced tea, correct? Enjoy." Kagome went on the next one.

"May I take your order?"

And the next one…

" _Sumimazen_ , if you could wait just a little longer…"

The other girls admired the raven haired for her hard work and dedication. "Kagome _-san_ … She's really suited for this!" Kagome was so focused on her task that she didn't notice the boys who were sitting in the hallway staring through the class. Takumi opened the door, making some question his action. "Huh? Usui? You're going in?"

"Our Vice asked our help." He said with a smirk as he entered the class. Kagome was taking orders. "One cheese tart and a lemon tea, right? Understood." Someone else called her over. "I'd like to order, please." Kagome was so indulged in her roll that she forgot where she was.

"As you wish, Master!"

…

…

…

' _What did I just do?!'_ Kagome began to panic. However Takumi came between them. "Excuse me." He began speaking fluently English. "Another cup of coffee, young lady?" Kagome looked at his back, there were often situations like that where a guys stood in front of her "protecting" her, but this time she was actually really grateful for that back that was in front of her.

"Takumi…" She blushed a little. The couple that was getting serve was bright red. "I-I'd like to order too, please." The boy spoke up. "How about you, sir? What would you like?" Takumi continued in his flawless English. He sneaked a glance behind him at the sapphire-eyes beauty. "What troubles you? Why did you pause?"

Kagome looked into his emerald eyes, they both held eye contact as if the rest of the world didn't exist. "You are a maid, so please devote yourself to your duties." He said teasingly. Kagome relaxed in a smile. "Yes, sir."

The door opened up again, this time the other boys were willing to participate. "That looks interesting! We'll do it, too!" They shouted together. The boys started to get into character and began serving. Kagome looked around and smiled relieved. This was all they had to do.

More and more people began gathering in the little coffee shop, it had gotten so full that there was line just to get a seat. Kagome watched a little longer till Takumi joined her side. "Sometimes thing like this can happen, huh?" he said.

"Yeah. I knew it would be all right, like I said; I don't believe that they are like those men. They're smart enough to know what the right thing to do is." Kagome said as she watched a couple of guys goof around trying to make the girls laugh. It worked, because it was honest and not intimidating. Kagome gave a soft look as she watched life enter the room.

Unbeknownst to her was Takumi eyeing her face and observing her features, she was truly a beauty. And he couldn't look away from her.

"Kagome _-chan_!" Someone called her over it was Misaki. "Misaki- _san_!" Kagome was surprised to see the brunette walk over to her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be patrolling the stalls?" she asked her president.

"I heard what happened so I came, I knew you had it under control! Look! This isn't so bad after all!" Misaki grinned brightly. Kagome smiled as well. "Yes, it isn't bad at all!"

"Ah, Kagome _-san_! Could you maybe help us over here?" A girl asked as she was struggling with the trays. "Coming!" Kagome left the two as she went to help out.

"You had that look again." Misaki stated. Takumi kept his blank face. "What look?" Misaki glared at his respond. "That look that you use for Kagome." Takumi kept quiet. "But why do you want to know anything about her? Her secrets are best left untold. Besides curiosity killed the cat." With that Misaki left Takumi with his thoughts.

He turned his head to look outside the window and the sunset. A small smirk gave on face. "But satisfaction brought it back." He noted that Kagome had been taking to many orders to handle and went out to help her. "You're falling hard." He heard Misaki say. "I don't see the ground yet."

Night had come and Kagome was sitting alone as a tree trunk. _'This brings memories…'_ She heard rustling in the bushes and tested herself to discover what aura she could read. It was Usui Takumi. "Huh? Vice? Aren't you going to the after party?"

Kagome glanced at him. "I was just taking a break. Misaki- _san_ and me went to apologize to the others of 2-2. So it took a while for Misaki- _san_ to blow of some steam." Takumi hummed. "Then I'll join you." Kagome eyed him and decided to stand up and walk up to him. "Takumi. _Arigatou_. You really helped me out back then."

Takumi's eyes widen in surprise. "You were right, the **if** happened and I wasn't prepared. It looks like you've helped me open my eyes again." She smiled sweetly. "So you're all right with telling everyone you're a maid?" He asked her straightforwardly.

" _Baka_! That's completely different! Besides-" Takumi took Kagome's arm mid sentence and pinned her between the tree and his body. "Of course not." He began as he placed her chin between his fingers lifting it up. He leaned in letting their noses touch. "You're all mine."

Kagome couldn't look away. He truly had her trapped. Exactly like a fox, had he tricked her into being captivated by him. But the same went for Takumi. For he believed that Kagome was like a siren, always luring him in with her sweet voice and then seducing him, he was a meal before her and he knew it, but could not escape.

"My maid, that is." He finished with a sly smirk. Kagome's blush darkened. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" She yelled. "I'm an admiral in the navy. I'm kind of a big deal." He said confidently. "Just give it up already!" Kagome shouted back.

* * *

 **KT:** Yay! Chapter 2 is done! YAAYAYAYA! I still am having struggles with drawing the cover but it will be up soon! At any rate I hope you enjoyed it!

 **BTW !READ!:**

For those who are not familiar with my work… let's just say for those who haven't read XSinning on a MikoX what the review section mean, is when the next chapter will be post. If not a lot of people review it's going to be 3 weeks. If I get an average reviewing amount it'll be 2 weeks. If I get more than 10 (which is less than the usual) it'll be next week. I am thinking however of notching it up, because I got a lot on the reviews on the first chapter, but I think not for this Fanfic… my ego is growing (*/*) I do hope people will keep reviewing cause that keeps me motivated!

* * *

 **Review:**

10 Next week

5-9 Two weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18:** OMG! I'm so glad you're reading another one of my stories XD I'll be sure not to disappoint you! And I hope you'll keep supporting me throgout another story ***** **bows** *****

 **Red (Guest):** XD I'll be sure to continue this story to the end ***thumps up*** And yes someone from the feudal era will show up… Can you guess who before they make an appearance? ***smirks*** And it is a good suggestion! I'll be sure to mix it into my original plan, but I hope you try to guess what I'll do in the end. I always love it when people try to search for clues and hints, because I've hidden a few already and there are more to come ^^

 **Bluephoenixflame98:** Thank you! I have a lot and I hope you will be satisfied with them! ^^

 **Erica (Guest):** Here is some of Kagome's power. But sadly there won't be an all out battle. If you want something like that I suggest reading my other Fanfic that I mention in KT notes. It focus more on Kagome's power. But there will be some moments of Kagome using her powers^^

 **Guest:** Thank you! And I hope that this was soon enough XD

 **UrusaiBaka:** XD I get that! Sometimes when a fanfic hasn't been updated for a very long time, and suddenly there's a new chapter. I binge read 2 XD And I hope this story will live up to your expectations^^

 **Gurst (Guest):** Yay! I will keep doing my best!

 **Guest:** Arigatou!

 **Guest:** Haha, I was the same! That's why I wrote it. It might sound a bit narcissist, but I was like; I need this ship… fuck it, if you want something good you might as well make it yourself. And thus it began XD btw I Love chuuu tuwoo!

 **Meeshkla18:** Of course there will be a lot of KagomeXTakumi scenes! Their relationship will also progress way faster than the one in the manga with Misaki. So you have a lot to look out for!

 **Guets:** XD At last indeed

 **Guest1 (Guest):** Thank you! I hope the wait wasn't that horrible XD

 **Dark Shadowed Rose:** Well here you go, good sir/ma'am… I don't want to assume it… And please don't be so formal XD just go aaaalllll oooouuuuuttt with your feelings XD

 **Trouvaille:** There will be way more KagomeXTakumi moments! Just you wait! …. Sneaking in the #Hamlife… XD

 **LadyAdalicia:** Loving you so muchhhhh!

 **Silversun XD:** No, the prez is not a maid. In the full summary in the beginning of the story, says that Misaki lives an ordinary life. And if you read the manga she still has issue's with her dad which is the cause of her hatred for men. I didn't want Kagome to hate guys, for a reason like Inuyasha betrayed her because I feel that that doesn't suit Kagome's personality. She's is sweet and forgiving, but she will remember and won't make the mistake twice.

 **Cowgirlkitten2000:** Yeay! From my writing style and how many words it takes for one chapter I'm guessing that it will have 24 chapters or something. So I hope you'll enjoy it till the end!

 **Fnkvjmnz:** I know. The first chapter had to be like that because it's more of an introduction. But the coming chapters will be totally Kagome-nized… if that's a word XD Anyway this chapter had that a little but of course there is more to come ^^

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

Ara: Oh my

Moe: (Another way of saying) Cute

 **Yosh:** Yeah

 **Maa:** Now (in a way of calming down)

 **Matte:** Wait

 **Neko:** Cat

 **Kaichou:** President

 **Omurice:** Omelet rice

 **Kitsune:** Fox (Demon)

 **Tadaima:** I'm home

 **Okaeri:** Welcome home

 **Ohayo:** Good morning

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Gomennasai:** I'm sorry

 **Sumimasen:** (Another way of saying) Sorry

 **Gomen:** (Another way of saying) Sorry

 **Onegai:** Please

 **Baka:** Idiot

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards

 **RPS*:** (Short-cut for) Rock-paper-scissors


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** The final battle has ended and Kagome has to go back to her own time. After a while she gets on her feet but trouble soon meets the Higurashi family. And now she's stuck as the vice-president of Seika High. Keep in mind that Misaki is not poor and lives an ordinary life, except for the problems she has with her father, which is the cause of her hatred to men.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Kaichou wa Maid-sama! They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 3 X Who is your True self?**

* * *

Kagome was staring at her little brother in the living room while he was playing a game. It wasn't unusual to see Kagome acting… strange. But Souta finally reached his limit. " _Nee-san_ … what are you looking at?" Kagome gave no answer as she kept on with her intense starring.

Souta sweat-dropped and sighed. He paused the game and then proceeded to glare at his older sister. " _Nee-san_!" As if waking from a daze, Kagome blinked a few times before answering. " _Nani_?" She questioned acting innocent.

"Why are you staring at me?!" He yelled earning the attention of their mother who was working in the kitchen. A wave of silence washed over them, waiting for an answer. "Well, I was just wondering how you would be as a girl."

* * *

"Not a maid, but a younger sister…" Kagome looked at the poster on the wall of her part-time job. "I can't really picture it." Her manager interrupted her. "What are you saying?! A younger sister is a bundle of cuteness! This will be quite an interesting event for the café too! Satsuki said excited. "Kago- _chan,_ what do you say? Want to give it a shot… now?!"

Before Kagome could answer a colleague did. Her name was Erika. "I think it'll be better for you to get a childish hairstyle." She proposed.

"I think low pigtails would suit you well, Kago- _chan_." Honoka joined in. "You don't address the customers by "Master". Instead, you address them as " _Onii-sama_ " or " _Onee-sama_ "." Kagome was dumbfounded as Honoka kept on lecturing. "You can customize your character by using " _Onii-chan_ " or " _Onee-san_ " too!"

And so Kagome got dragged into changing in the uniform for the little sister day. "Unbelievable! You look better than what I had imagined!" Satsuki complimented. Kagome wore a sailor shirt piece and skirt, similar to her old middle school uniform but in a different color. What used to be green was light blue, and the red got changed to white. Honoka did her hair, which resulted to two low braids.

"Kago- _chan_ , what will you use?" Her manager asked, referring to how she should address the customers. Honoka had meanwhile also changed. "Honoka will be using " _Onii-chan_ "." She said cutely referring to herself in the third person.

Kagome pondered as she looked up. "I honestly don't know." She said. "I never had a big brother." Suddenly an image of someone flashed in her mind. "Well, I suppose if I were to had one older brother figure… I would probably call him " _Onii-san_ "."

' _But knowing Sesshoumaru-sama he would probably kill me for it.'_ Kagome thought to herself, letting a small giggle escape _. 'Maybe in an other life he would've just look really pissed but he would let me live.'_

"No!" Honoka protested. "It's not cute enough! You're still young so use something cute like " _Onii-tan_ " instead!" She began giving examples of in which situation it would be suitable to use it. "Sister characters are normally like that!" While Honoka kept lecturing Kagome, Satsuki and Erika watched on.

"As expected of Honoka- _chan_. She'll be all serious when it comes to things that interest her." Satsuki said as she watched, with slight worry, the pair. "Her mania switch had been turned on." Erika commented as they hear Honoka say, "Let's try it out!"

"You're the younger sister who's waiting for her beloved brother to come back." Honoka said as she gave another example. It was now Kagome's turn. Kagome sighed, already knowing that she was fighting a losing battle, so she gave in.

"H-He's still not back yet, _Onii-tan_ …"

She said, the room was silent. Kagome bursted in tears of regret while everyone else except Honoka surrounded her to compliment her. "Wow! Kago _-chan_ , you're basically a natural!" Satsuki said, with Erika behind her nodding franticly.

"Damn it… why does she look cuter then me when doing that?!" Honoka murmured coming up with a plan to ensure that she was cuter then the raven-head.

' _Yosh… Let's go!'_ The blonde launched her attack. "He may have just reached home!" And Kagome followed, somehow with a better affect of cuteness. _'Okay… how about this one!'_ Honoka gave another example.

" _Okaeri, Onii-tan_!" Kagome said with her angel like voice. It was like a soothing melody that entered their ears. Even Honoka was mesmerized, but she snapped out of it. "What is with you and that stupid hidden talent of yours?!" She lost it and beginning complaining.

"I still don't get what the deal is with this theme, but I think I'll just stick with _Onii-san_." Kagome said after she finally escaped the clutches of Honoka. "I agree." Satsuki spoke up, gaining the attention of the _miko_. "The Kago _-chan_ you've been at shop all this time should stay the way she is." She smiled sweetly, making Kagome smile along with her.

Kagome's shift had ended and she was now making her way back home. She halted in her tracks when she heard someone call her name, it was the manager, Satsuki. "Kago- _chan_! The next event, after the little sister day will be Maid Rangers Day!" She gave the flyer to Kagome.

"I wanted to be the pink one, but Honoka-chan just won't let me! What color ranger would you want to be?" She asked. "I'm fine with any color, really." Kagome answered. Suddenly an aura came creeping up on her.

"You're done for the day already?" A voice asked. "Is that why you're her Usui Takumi?" Kagome returned the question calmly. "Ah! You're the one who always comes to see her!" Satsuki spoke with excitement. "I see, so you're Usui- _kun_? Oh yeah, do you know what color fits her image best?"

When Takumi looked confused at her she elaborated. "We're going to have a Maid Rangers event next, and I was wondering what color would be best for her…" Takumi took the flying and read over it. "Personally, I think she looks best in light purple or blue but… The other girls have already chosen them. I really want to make maid uniforms of different colors!" Satsuki continued.

"Then let it be transparent." Takumi answered before receiving a slap on his shoulder. "No way! I'm starting to wonder if you're just a pervert that's slowly coming to light." Kagome glared at him as he stared back at her blue orbs.

" _Maa, maa_ , you don't need to decide immediately, so think about it okay?" Satsuki calmed them down. Kagome just sighed and bid her boss goodbye as she walked home.

"I don't get why you're still doing this." She said to the boy that was walking next to her. "Eh? I just want you to be safe, Kago- _chan_!" Takumi said in monotone, but she knew he was teasing her because he had this face whenever he did.

"Look. I get that you're curious and all but isn't this a little bit too much?" Kagome turned to look at him. Takumi halted as well and stared back, his face not showing any emotion. "If you keep sticking close to me, you might find yourself tangled into something you can't get out of." She said with a dark tone. It was a voice that Takumi didn't recognize

He almost hesitated… almost. He stepped up to her, keeping eye contact. They were standing face to face. "You have wings but you don't use them to fly away." He began. "It's like you used to be stuck in a place where you couldn't escape, and now that you're free you're too scared to fly again. And the only moment you try to fly away is when I'm standing too close. As if you want to fly but can't." His philosophic comparison of her had Kagome realized that he was right. She was running away from something, from him…

Kagome took a few steps back, but Takumi stopped her. " **However**! I'm willing to keep chasing you." Takumi smirked. "I'm gonna make you mine." He whispered in her ears and walked passed her. Kagome still held the shocked expression but slowly pink began crawling on her cheeks.

She turned around to see Takumi walking ahead, pass the stairs towards the Higurashi Shrine. "Don't worry, I'll choose a suitable color for you." He said as he waved. Kagome was left baffled of what happened and silently made her way past her mother and brother straight to her room.

"What just happened?" She asked herself falling to her knees blushing. "I never felt like this with Inuyasha…" Inuyasha… In the back of her head she knew what Takumi was talking about. Kagome had finally been relieved from the heavy duty of protecting the Shikon no Tama.

But when the battle was over she got dragged back into her world. The freedom she felt back then was gone as well as the adventure. When she came back she was beyond happy to finally be with her family again, but it felt like there was nothing for her afterwards.

She felt so empty. Her grades weren't good enough to go a High school with her friends, so she choose the one that would allow her to attend with her grades. Kagome thought that by joining the Student Council she might help people in other ways, but it didn't feel like she was changing someone's live.

Then her grandfather fell ill and got hospitalized. With lack of customers the shrine alone wasn't enough anymore to pay the rent. Her mother started working extra shifts in the hospital and Kagome found work. Kagome began getting used to the live she was forced to live. Keeping her true feeling more to herself and shutting down the Kagome that once lived in freedom in her small cage. But now that she was truly free, it felt like she lost all meaning.

There was no duty, no task, no mission…

Kagome sighed and placed a hand on her heart. _'Why? Why is it beating again?'_

* * *

"You're going to leave a message in the maid's notebook for Kago- _chan_?" Kurosaki asked as he and Shirokawa watched Sarashina write something down. They were outside the school sitting crunched together. "It's useless, she doesn't even look at it." Shirokawa protested.

"You'll never know unless you try!" Sarashina replied confidently as he kept scribbling. "I know for a fact that she'll never reply you!" Kurosaki said, he didn't want to see the guy hurt. So he and Shirokawa kept protesting. "Also, people might be able to trace out which school you're from just by your writings. So she'll never take such a risk!" Shirokawa said.

"But if I show her my love through my words maybe she'll notice me!" Sarashina kept on drawing. "What about… something like this? Writing down my message with some illustrations…" He showed them what he wrote and drew.

' _He's good!'_

They simultaneously thought and immediately began complimenting him. "I have been hiding it from everyone but… I'm actually an _otaku_." He said bashfully, making the other two lost for words. _'I don't even know where to start from.'_ They both thought.

Someone suddenly took the notepad out of Sarashina's hand. "Hmn, I'll let you go since it's not too bad." The looked up to see Takumi examining the drawing sternly.

"He let me off the hook!" Sarashina said as if the Gods had blessed him. "What color is this flower?" Takumi then questioned, confusing the so-called _San-Baka_.

"A question!" Takumi announced bluntly. "What color suits Kago- _chan_ the best?" He proceeded to ask again. "You've got ten seconds. Ten, nine… three, two, one…" And so the guys answered.

"It has to be red! It fits well with her fiery personality and her passion! It goes well with her black hair too!"

-Shirokawa

"I think it's violet! It gives her a sexy and elegant image! Her adult and mature charm is the best!"

-Sarashina

"It definitely black! Black goes the best with her slender body! And if she wears something lacy it'll be-"

 ***Punch***

-(Barely alive) Kurosaki

"I prefer _ichigo_ panties!" Shirokawa confessed blushing deeply. "Oi! Since when did the topic change to her underwear? What if Usui- _san_ punches you too?" Sarashina said worriedly.

Takumi didn't say anything and looked up to the sky. He needed more information, so he decided to go to the place where he would get them. _'I'll have an annoying obstacle across my path though…'_ He sighed.

"What do you want?" And here it was, the annoying obstacle, Ayuzawa Misaki. The _Kaichou_ of the school. "Nothing that has to do with you. Where's Vice?" He asked looking around the room; he spotted the raven-hair engrossed in some sort magazine.

"Ever since we confiscated that book, Kagome _-chan_ has been reading it throughout. It's some sort of imouto special or so…" Misaki glared at Takumi, suspecting something fishy. "It's not your weird fetish is it?" She interrogated him.

"Sadly enough we're not at that level yet." Takumi responded and walked past the female president towards his interest. "Vice." He began, when she gave no reaction he leaned forward, but was halted by a pen that would nearly poke his eye out. Just like him, it seemed that even Kagome was startled.

"Ah, Takumi! _N-Nani_? What are you doing here? What do you want?" She ranted nervously trying to hide the magazine. It was clear that she didn't realize what she had done and that she had done it unconsciously. Or was it that she knew but pretended that she didn't? Misaki didn't see it because his body blocked her few, he did however feel now and then imaginary daggers in his back. _'Just who is this girl?'_ Takumi could feel his curiosity rise. He smirked.

"So what were you looking at?" He questioned her in a teasing tone. Kagome looked away. "Nothing that concerns you." She huffed. His smirk widened. "Are conscious of what happened yesterday?" He asked next. He watched amused how her face turned strawberry red.

" _Iie_! Get out! This isn't a place for messing around, now go!" Kagome yelled as she pushed him out. While he was getting pushed around he made eye contact with a very pissed of Misaki. He sticked out his tongue. It was 1-0 for Takumi.

* * *

"Are you seriously going to draw it?" Shirokawa asked the boy next to him for insurance. "Yeah. I even brought along all twenty-four of my color pens." Sarashina bragged. They began whispering to each other, discussing the colors more specifically.

A menacing aura stood behind them, they turned around scared to see Kagome standing in her maid uniform carrying their order. "Sorry for the wait, Master. Here's your special serving of _Moe Moe Omurice_. " She said with a smile but her voice clearly stated a different attitude. She placed down the plate with a thud; written in ketchup was her secret message to them. "Shut Up"

Kagome made her way back to the employees' room. She borrowed 30 volumes of "My _Onii-tan_ " from the manager and had been reading through it since she got them.

"It's really amazing how much effort she puts into this." Erika said to the others. "Previously, she was reading her textbooks during break." Subaru, another worked at the café, said.

"She's really serious in her work! And she learns fast!" Erika smiled as she talked about the younger girl. "Honoka dislikes her." Someone interrupted… it was Honoka. "I'm pissed at how everyone is treating her nicely due to her family circumstances." The blonde complained with a smile.

"But she's surprisingly strong, so she helps me carry the heavy things. And most importantly, when there are troublesome customers…" Honoka imagined the scenario. "Our customers are really pleased with it! That's why I think it's not too bad to have her around. It's convenient to have her around." Honoka finished. "Honoka, you're really an evil person underneath." Erika said with a smile.

Kagome didn't paid any of them attention as she kept focusing on the books. She didn't understand any of them. She knew that the manager said that it was all right to just be herself, but she found it a bit rude not to get into character correctly, or at least she wanted to try.

* * *

The following day had been quite easy for Kagome, after school she still had a few things to do for the student council but it wasn't difficult or anything. It was a peace moment she would get once in a while when everyone of the council was free.

However this time was different for she had company. "What are you looking at?" She asked rudely, glaring at the blonde that sat on her desk. "I'm just observing and thinking about what color would suit you the best." Takumi responded.

Kagome sighed. "Didn't I say that I'm fine with any color? Except for transparent." She went back to her task, trying to ignore the radiating emerald eyes that were glued on her. "More importantly, is your head filled with " _Onii-tan_ " only?" He questioned, no emotion heard or shown.

" _Urusai_! Besides it's gonna be " _Onii-san_ " with me!" Kagome said harshly, but then proceeded to slam her head on her wooden table. "Why am I having this conversation with you so casually?" She questioned no one in particular.

"Vice, you have a younger brother, right? Isn't it just like that but then the other way around?" Kagome looked at him, slightly surprised that he would say that. "Hmn… actually, you might be right. When I think about my little brother I think about wanting to protect him. Keeping him far away from danger, even if it meant that I wouldn't be able to see him again." Takumi looked at her.

"I would like him to come to me for help. And I thin that as an older sibling you would always keep the younger one safe, that may result in him hating you but you can't hate him. And I think for a younger sibling it's easy to just feel whatever you want for your older brother or sister, because they will accept them!" Kagome smiled softly.

"Then why are you trying so hard when it's so simple?" Takumi asked, Kagome pondered again prepared to answer every question honestly. "Well… it's because I want to understand the others at Maid Latte. They are all so unique and it's hard to keep up. I thought if I understand what they're interested in, I might understand them better. Then I will be able to work harder as well." Kagome smiled brightly proud of her answer. "Ah, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to change myself!" she quickly added. "I like myself the way I am!"

"I like you the way you are too." Takumi whispered with a smirk. He jumped from the table, standing in front of Kagome. "I you were my sister…" He trailed off, leaning forward. "If I were your sister…?" Kagome leaned back a bit.

"I'll be really turned on." He said as he smirked widely watching Kagome blush again. Takumi used the moment she was off guard to place both his hands on the table and leaning in it more. Their noses were almost touching. Suddenly a perverted grin came on his face that she recognize all too well.

"I'll take a picture of your sleeping face everyday for a year and compile it into an album collection! I wonder which angle I shall take it form today…" He grinned big.

" _O-Omae_! You're just a _hentai,_ aren't you?!"

* * *

The day had come, Sister day. " _Okaeri, Onii-san_!" Kagome welcomed the customer with her business smile that seemed more childish and lively then usual. "It's been a tough day for you. Please have a seat!"

Her colleagues watched in awe backstage. "She's already doing it naturally even though she's new to it! She's making it her own character, using lines of her choice." Satsuki explained.

"I'll praise her for keeping true to her character here at Maid Latte. Kago-chan has the potential of being a quiet and serious sister character, but the mysterious and cool type also suits her." Honoka monitored Kagome with a mischievous glint in her eyes, making the others sweat-drop.

Again the door opened allowing another customer to enter the shop. " _Okaeri, Onii-san_." Kagome turned around only to come face to face with Takumi. Her face paled even more when she saw him smirk.

"W-What?" Kagome asked him reluctantly as he sat down at a table. "Nothing, it's just that I remembered that seeing your face already makes my day, _imouto_." Takumi smirked. "How about you sit on my lap?"

Kagome blushed red. " _Mattaku, Onii-san_. Stop with the jokes." Kagome tried to remain calm as she turned away to serve another customer. But a tight grip on her wrist prevented her from doing so.

She stumbled backwards landing on a soft surface, Takumi's lap. "Now that wasn't so hard." He whispered teasingly in her ear. The pink dust spread itself further across her face. " _Mou, Onii-san_. Would you cut that out?!" she said sternly, but everyone could hear the shyness through her voice.

He ignored her and called over Honoka. "Excuse me, I would like to have one _Moe Moe Omurice_ , please." He ordered. The blonde wrote it down clearly pissed that she had to serve while on her break because Kagome was messing around.

"Was that everything?" She asked him, there was a sudden glint in Takumi's eyes and Kagome began to fear for the worst. "One spoon." He said seriously. "I understand, please wait a moment _Onii-chan_." Honoka made her way to the kitchen, making sure that Kagome could hear her complains.

"Damn it Kago- _chan_! Always messing around and not doing your job. You should be serving not me, especially not on my break. Instead she's flirting with this _Ikemen Shounen_. _Shine_!" With that the cute little Honoka disappeared behind the door that separated the customers and staff.

"Urg, I think she hates me more now." Kagome sighed, crying. "How could she ever hate you, my _kawaii imouto_?" Takumi said mockingly adding more fuel to the fire. "It was your fault… _Onii-san_!" Kagome shouted in his ear.

"Here is your _Moe Moe Omurice, Onii-chan_! Honoka hopes you'll enjoy it." Honoka came back with more cuteness vibe than she had before. However Takumi paid her no mind as he took the spoon and gave it to Kagome who still sat on his lap. "Feed me." He simply stated earning a annoyed grunt from Kagome.

Before she could protest had Takumi beat her. "Aren't you suppose to help your _Onii-san_ out at moments like this." He smirked, Kagome huffed wanting to shout back, but she heard the calls of her Manager urging to do what the costumer requested, he was a regular after all.

She took the spoon and scooped some omelet with rice. The cutlery slowly made its way to Takumi. "Can't you feed me with a more kawaii face?" Takumi stated frankly staring at Kagome's face that clearly showed irritation.

"You know what? I'm done!" Kagome shouted angrily as she jumped on her feet. Gaining the attentions of others. "You can feed yourself perfectly fine! Do enjoy making fun of me?" She yelled harshly, making Takumi flinch at the comment.

"I'm tired of everyone wanting me to be something I'm not! I'm Higurashi Kagome and no one else! I'm going to stop doing things to make others happy! Doing things that don't make me happy!" It felt like the darkness Kagome held finally got release.

Takumi said nothing as he stood up. His bangs covered his eyes, making it unable for Kagome to know what he was thinking, even his aura was blank which was unusual for humans but it kept happening with him. He leaned in, Kagome could feel him breathing against her ear.

"Who are you telling this?"

Kagome's eyes widen in shock, as he backed away she could only look in his deep emerald eyes. Who was she telling this to? How did he even realize?

"Somehow I just don't feel like it anymore. Guess I'll just go back for now." Takumi said having lost interest and walked towards the door. " _Matte, Onii-san_." Kagome's timid voice stopped him in his tracks. He slightly turned his head to look her in the eyes. Which caused the sapphire eyes to blush even more. "I know… I wasn't telling it to you… but…"

"I would like it if you came her again…"

Kagome had said honestly making herself and all the customers blush with her _Moe_ ~ power. It hit even the staff. " _K-Kore wa_ …"Satsuki began. "It can't be…" Honoka continued wide eyes. "The other sister character!" Subaru announced shocked. "That must be it!" Erika agreed. "Yes! It is neither the mysterious nor the serious type!" Satsuki summed it up.

"The natural type!"

They all thought. Takumi smirked as he opened the door. "I'll be sure to remember that." He bid his goodbye and left. Everyone was now staring at the blushing Kagome. The miko sank to the floor, holding the plate in front of her face so that no one else could see her embarrassment.

' _What is wrong with me?'_ she pondered. 'I didn't lose my composer so quickly before, it's just that since Takumi comes by that I lose control.' She sighed deeply, placing the plate lightly on her head. _'I really should stop comparing everybody to Inuyasha, I'll become like him this way. Takumi noticed, just like I did back then…'_

With that Kagome made up her mind. When her shift was done she made her way outside with the promise to herself that she would properly apologize to Takumi when she saw him. "Yo!"

"Ah?!"

Kagome looked up to see Takumi casually waiting for her. "Don't scare me like that!" Kagome scolded him, in the back of her head questioning why she didn't sense him. "What are you doing here?" She questioned immediately.

"I'm here to pick you up. Obviously." He said as he began walking with her. "You're not going to thank me?" He then asked. "Thank you?" Kagome explained surprised. "Yeah, the success was due to me, right?"

"Success?" Kagome questioned again. "You mean that was set up?" She stopped walking just to stare at him dumfound. "No." Takumi answer and began walking again, making Kagome start walking too to keep up with him.

"But why do you keep teasing me?" She asked him then. "Because I want to know more about you. Besides, an obedient Vice is a first." Kagome laughed lightly at that. "Thought so… I shouldn't only thank you then, but also apologize. _Gomen_ , Takumi." Kagome lowered her head so that her expression was unreadable.

"I though I had control over what I wanted and who I was, but I hadn't. I lost sight of who I am and began to focus on who I wanted to be, or more like who I used to be. And I know now because of you." Kagome halted making Takumi stop to. He looked at her, her blue eyes focused on him.

" _Arigatou_!" She smiled brightly, causing Takumi to blush. He held his hand before his face to prevent her from seeing. "You ok? You look kinda red." Kagome stepped closer to him, worry shown in her eyes.

" _Iie_ … it's nothing. Now let's go, it's late." He quickly regained his composure; he took her hand and began walking faster. "Oi! Not so fast!" Kagome yelled after him.

* * *

The next day was Takumi walking to the yard behind the school, by the library. He got called out. "Look, Usui- _senpai_ is here already!" He could hear whispers in the bushes; he briefly looked over to see three girls huddled together. One of the girls, the one that spoke held the shoulder of the girl who had long hair. "Gambatte!" The other girl said on the right side of the longhaired kouhai.

"You're looking for me?" Takumi asked the girl that stood before him; it was the one with long hair. " _H-Hai! Gomennasai_ that I called you to come all the way over here." The girl apologized nervously. " _Ano_ … I have something to tell you." She began.

Bored already, Takumi looked over at the library where he saw two boys fighting with books on top of a portable stair. He saw both Misaki and Kagome run in, with Misaki yelling at the guys.

"Actually, I was interested in you even before I entered here…" The girl continued unaware that Takumi paid no attention to her. He kept watching what played out in the library. He watched as the portable stair, the one closest to the window suddenly collapse, making the boy fall with it. The book the guy had also fell which caused his "opponent" to fall as well.

Kagome reacted within a blink of an eye. Her arm was placed in front of the stair so that she could protect the boy. Misaki managed to move the other guy out of the way before his stair also hit the ground. "That was a close one…" Kagome said to the boy. "Are you all right?" She looked at the boy in her arms with a smile. " _H-Hai! Arigatou_!" He blushed franticly.

' _I swear I saw something pink…'_ Takumi thought as his eyes widened. "Will you go out with me?" He turned his attention back on the girl who had a beet red face and had just confessed her love for him. "Usui-senpai?" The girl looked hopefully at him, waiting for a positive answer.

And so he began with his unreadable face. "I'm actually a hardcore otaku who likes maids more than having three meals in a day… And I only read books related to maids. Also, I only visit maid cafes. Of course, I also collect maid figurines. I play games which feature maids in it and it turns me on so much just to look at one, that I'll wear the maid uniforms and jump in joy. With that said, I'll take my leave now." He turned around and walked away.

"Pull yourself together! He's just testing you!" One of the girls in the bushes encouraged their friend. "There's no way that he's an otaku!" The other added to convince the dumbfound girl left standing in the yard.

"I don't mind!" The girl quickly said in order to stop Takumi from going any further. "I'll try hard to become the girl that you like!" She said confidently. It worked in making Takumi stop, he turned around and smirked at her, making her blush more.

"That's… impossible."

* * *

Kagome walked around the hall ready to get her stuff and head to her class, this time she was able to notice Takumi's aura, she saw him leaning against the wall, clearly waiting for her. "Takumi, the next class is starting soon." She said concerned.

He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her. "Vice…" he began, suddenly Kagome found her back against the wall and two muscular arms trapping her. "Strip." He finished as he looked at her body.

A tick mark appeared on Kagome's forehead. "Have you lost your mind, you _hentai_?!" She shouted loudly. In an automatic respond swung her open hand to his face. He managed to catch her forearm, but without the reaction he expected.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!" Kagome struggled with releasing her arm. Takumi could only look shocked at it. His eyes sharpened and he began dragging her away.

"Oi! Takumi, where are you taking me? I need to go to class!" Takumi ignored Kagome's protest and kept walking till he reached the infirmary. He forced her to sit down on a chair and locked the door. "Remove your blazer!" he demanded. The blazer was removed after a lot of fighting.

He rolled up her arm which he saw her using to protect the boy. There was nothing, only her fair skin. "Hey! What is wrong with you?" Kagome snatched her arm back. He looked at her. "Why aren't you injured?" He decided to ask.

"Huh? Why would I be injured?" Kagome returned the question, Takumi just glared. "Because you stopped a stair from falling down on you and a boy. To be honest I didn't expect you to react so fast. Nor did I expect that you even had that power, then again I did saw you lifting a punch bag." Satisfied he watched Kagome's expression change.

"You saw that?" She asked then, he nodded. Suddenly he felt as if someone else stood in front of him. Kagome's eyes looked like they had darkened, which would be impossible. But she felt so… different. So… experienced. "What else did you see?" Kagome asked almost warning him to choose his words carefully.

Was this the Kagome he wanted to know? "I saw something pink." He said honestly. Unexpectedly Kagome sighed. "Of course… I was too careless." She stood up and putted her blazer back on. "I just heal faster then other people, that's all you need to know. Just forget what you saw." She said as she made her way to the door.

Takumi wanted to protest, but Kagome stopped from leaving the room before he could. "I'll tell you… one day…" It was soft but he heard it. Just what was the mystery that Kagome was?

Kagome was walking to the student council room, she wasn't in the mood to go to class, when she opened the door she saw Misaki working on her desk. "I didn't see you in class, thought you would come here eventually." Misaki said as she lifter her head to look at the raven-haired.

 ***Sigh** *

"Misaki- _san_ … what should I do?" Kagome began whining as she made her way to her own chair to sit down. "I'm becoming more and more reckless these days."

"I noticed." Misaki stated. "I just don't know what to do…" Kagome whispered, placing her head on the table. "Haven't you always told me to listen to your heart?" Kagome could just hear the teasing in Misaki's voice.

"Urg, you're sounding like him." Kagome complained. "Him?" Misaki asked. "Inuyasha?" Hearing the name from her friend's mouth Kagome looked up. It used to be Inuyasha. Comparing every boy she met to Inuyasha and complaining about it with Misaki, who would then have the urge just to meet him and kill him, which would be hard since Inuyasha was still an I _nu-Hanyou_.

But it wasn't him anymore… and she wasn't compare Takumi to Inuyasha, but Inuyasha to Takumi… She was hoping that Inuyasha would've been more like Takumi, perhaps then things would be different.

" _Iie_ … it isn't Inuyasha." Even Kagome sounded confused when she answered. Misaki sighed and walked over to her friend. "Kagome- _chan_ … what is your heart telling you?" She asked her again.

"I don't know… I don't know what my heart is saying…" Kagome confessed being so confused about everything. "If you don't know, don't worry about it now." Misaki placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "How about we hang out sometime? Just away from work for the school and just relax." Kagome looked up to see Misaki smiling.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Kagome smiled back. She stood up to give Misaki a hug. " _Arigatou_! You're a great friend Misaki-san!" Misaki hugged her back, breathing in her soothing scent. She then urged Kagome to go back to class; she stayed because she had some work to do anyway.

2-1 for Misaki. She smirked. "You're gonna have a hard time Usui Takumi." She said to herself. A sweet smile blossomed on her lips. "Maybe Kagome needs to understand herself, before others understand her…"

* * *

"Ah! I just thought of the perfect color…"Takumi said to himself as he sipped his coffee. "Really, which one is it?" Satsuki came over to his table because she overheard him.

"Walking along the path she chose, without being affected by others. In this sense, white's her color." Takumi said an unusual smile came on his face. "Eh? That's somehow unexpected." Satsuki murmured.

"Ah! Takumi! Why are you here again?!" Kagome appeared in front of the staff room walking towards his table. He smirked as took another sip from his coffee.

"Because I missed Kago- _chan_ of course."

* * *

 **KT:** Bit Short but it's done! I was stressing out sooo much TT. TT It is a bit shorter then normal and later…. Sorry! But hope everyone still enjoys it!^^

 **NOTE:** I usually draw stuff for my fanfiction, but I hadn't had the time for this one. And I'll be going on vacation this Monday so I won't be able to work well this coming week. So if we reach above 10 reviews again (which I truly hope for) then it might be a bit later. Other than that! If the update is going to be the following week than expect it every Thursday!

 **MUST KNOW!:** Last one… I promise! For those, again… who aren't familiar with my work. I always hide hints for future chapters in them. And I love it when people try to find them or think they found them or have a theory! Of course suggestions can always be made and I always consider them putting them in the original plot and if I don't I'll always give you a proper explanation about why not. So by all means, try to search for my hints, make up a theory and if you have suggestions just say so. I'll be sure to credit ^^

* * *

 **Review:**

10 Next Week

5-9 Two Weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **Corralinne** : XD Yay I'm glad my story make you think that way! I think at least…. Anyway ME 2 USUI LOVE FOREVER!

 **Olivia Rodrigues 927:** Thank you ^^

 **Silversun:** Thank you ^^ I hope you enjoy this one too. If you have any more questions you can always come to me!

 **Fnkvjmnz:** You are so welcome! I didn't want to rush the relationship between Kagome and Takumi but I did want it to grow so that half way or so something spectacular can happen XD

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18:** XD My favorite is the moment he starts laughing after he sees that Misaki had caught the burglars. Genius XD Hope I'll create the same effect when the time comes.

 **HOrseWIthnoNamE (Guest):** BABY! I MISSED YOU! Thank you! I hope you'll keep supporting this one as well ^^

 **Guest:** I will… * **Smirks** * But who know which one will come… maybe the two of them, maybe someone else… MUHAHAHA

 **BloodRedPhantom:** Hey! I tried to keep your request in mind while working. I hope that I made it more clear about who's saying what. And if I didn't to it correctly please say so. I'll be sure to learn from my mistakes so that all my readers are happy^^ Anyway thanks for the tip! And I shall continue this work XD

 **Yuyu (Guest):** Yay! Me 2XD

 **Urusai Baka:** OMG thank yuuuu! That makes me really happy ^^

 **Ricebunny88:** It is! Like you can place Kagome anywhere just because of the well. And also she's an awesome person with many different sides of her character! I love writing XD And thank you btw

 **oO-SilverMoon-Oo:** Thank you! There will be many more to come^^

 **Guest:** I hope I showed some more developments! I kinda like doing that scene because it showed how much Misaki cares for Kagome. Thank you for the suggestion^^

 **Cowgirlkitten2000:** Thank you! I shall continue with working hard ^^

 **In5pirit:** There will be definitely a jealous Usui ***Smirks*** he won't know what hit him… MUHAHAHA! I won't say who yet, but I'm getting this hunch that you'll enjoy it XD

 **Bellmitch Kritznovah:** Awww! Thanks! I love you!

 **Guest:** Jeez you're making me blush XD Thank you for your support!

 **Guest:** YYAASSS! Thank you! Reader-san^^

 **Appeljax XD:** YES! I hope I've done a good job!

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Iie:** No

 **Ano:** Uhm…

 **Inu:** Dog

 **Hanyou** : Half-Demon

 **Omae:** (Rude way of saying) You

 **Nani:** What

 **Kawaii:** Cute

 **Moe:** (Another way of saying) Cute

 **Yosh:** Yeah

 **Shine:** Die

 **Mattaku:** Come on

 **Mou:** (Another way of saying) Come on

 **Maa:** Now (in a way of calming down)

 **Miko:** Priestess/Shrine Maiden

 **Matte:** Wait

 **Ichigo:** Strawberry

 **Hentai:** Pervert

 **Kaichou:** President

 **Kore wa:** This is

 **Otaku:** (Anime) Geek/Nerd (#us….)

 **Omurice:** Omelet rice

 **Okaeri:** Welcome home

 **Ikemen:** Handsome/Good looking

 **Shounen:** (Young) Boy

 **Sanbaka:** Idiotic trio

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Gomennasai:** I'm sorry

 **Gomen:** (Another way of saying) Sorry

 **Urusai:** Shut Up

 **Imouto:** (Younger) Sister

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Nee:** (Older) Sister

 **Onii:** (Older) Brother

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-tan:** (cuter) Honorifics used by young girls/boys

 **-kun:** Honorifics for boys

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-senpai:** Honorifics for those who are older/more expierenced

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** The final battle has ended and Kagome has to go back to her own time. After a while she gets on her feet but trouble soon meets the Higurashi family. And now she's stuck as the vice-president of Seika High. Keep in mind that Misaki is not poor and lives an ordinary life, except for the problems she has with her father, which is the cause of her hatred to men.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Kaichou wa Maid-sama! They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 4 X Being Unique**

* * *

Kagome sat in the break room talking with her manager. "Oh, so you have an older brother, that's why…" Kagome pondered after hearing the information. It explained why she was so motivated to have Kagome truly focus on the sister role. " _Hai_. He's married and even has a kid, so I don't see him often.

Her break was over and Kagome walked back to the front of the shop. The door opened and Kagome immediately bowed. "Welcome back… _Ojou-sama_?" Kagome welcomed almost in question.

In front of her stood a blond haired girl, with blue eyes. She wore a bright red Lolita outfit. It would've been rude if Kagome asked the person about it so she kept quiet. "This way please." Kagome led the girl through the shop while the males sitting admired the two beauties.

Suddenly a male customer stood up. " _Sumimazen_!" the girl and Kagome looked at him. "Could you possible be… Aoi- _chan_?" He asked the others started to whisper among themselves.

"Aoi? That famous net idol?" They simultaneously questioned. Kagome looked around confused, she heard a sigh and turned back to the young girl. "So there were this many people who were watching me." The girl spoke.

"Then… you really are…" The guys began again staring at the blonde with fascination. "Aoi is… Delighted!" The girl, Aoi, smiled brightly making all the boys blush red and scream out of excitement. Kagome had to step back because they started to surround Aoi's table.

"What's going on?" The manager peeked from behind the curtain that separated the staff and the customers. Aoi's eyes perked up. "Hi, Satsuki _-san_!"

"Aoi- _chan_?!" Satsuki exclaimed shocked. Kagome just looked dumbfounded at between the two. "Eh?"

"You want to work here?!" Satsuki was engaged in a conversation with the customer she apparently knew after she dragged the customer to the staff changing room. Kagome learned that Satsuki was actually the aunt of the kid. "That's the manager' niece?" Kagome could hear Erika speak from behind her.

"The child of her older brother." Kagome replied as she kept staring at the girl, questions running in her head. "So _kawaii_!" Honoka complimented.

"What are you talking about?! Of course you can't!" Satsuki had rejected the idea. The girl pouted asking why it wouldn't be possible. "You're only in middle school! So what are you going to do about school?" Satsuki franticly interrogated. "I'll skip for a while." Aoi stated bluntly.

"Hah?!"

"I've been exiled from my house." Aoi said with a sweet smile, making everyone else in the room sweat dropped except for Satsuki who fainted. Aoi then showed the rest of the staff her blog with pictures. Honoka went through them with a stern face that held a hint of irritation.

"What an exhibitionist. The access count is through the roof." She commented as she criticized the other pictures. Kagome on the other was off to the side talking with her manager. "So you'll have custody for a while?" Kagome summed up as Satsuki nodded.

"I just called my brother, and he sounded like he's fed up." Satsuki's face turned darker and darker the more she spoke about how their conversation went. They heard squealing in the front of the room. Kagome and Satsuki looked towards the mirror to see Aoi already dressed in a maid uniform. "I look great in this!" Aoi twisted and turned around to check herself out.

" _Onegai_! I can work here, right?" Aoi turned around to look at her aunt. "Besides, didn't you see what happened out there? You'll get more customers if I'm here." Aoi went on praising herself. "After all, I'm the famous net idol!" She finished, her eyes darkened. "Guys are so easy to get…" Aoi whispered.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as could suddenly feel the aura around her darken. "Oh yeah, I should probably upload the pictures to my blog." Aoi said carefree as she pulled out her phone. Kagome popped from behind Aoi and took ahold of her phone. " _Gomennasai_ , but only the staff is allowed to wear the uniforms here." The priestess said.

"Eh?! It's fine for a little while!" Aoi protested, but shut her mouth once Kagome looked at her. They shared the same eye color, blue, which was a rare color, especially in Japan. However while Aoi's blue eyes were darker and a more navy color, Kagome's were bright, almost glowing, and a sapphire color.

"Someone might think we're renting the costume out, apparently our rivals do that and we need to make sure that ours are a rarity only here at Maid Latte." Kagome explained sternly. Aoi huffed away. "I know I'm wearing it better than those boring girls out on the street."

"Oi! Aoi- _chan_!" Satsuki scolded her. " _Nani_?!" Aoi scoffed rudely turning to them. "I'm cuter than-" Kagome placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, cutting the sentence short. "You are indeed cute, but isn't it enough if **you** know it? So a photo is not necessary." She smiled sweetly making the blonde blush.

Kagome's eyes shifted to the clock. "I should go back to work. Make sure you take the uniform off, Aoi…- _san_?" She gave the phone back to the young child and made her way to the front. The door opened just as she entered the room. "Welcome back-" a tick mark appeared the moment she saw who had entered the café.

" _Tadaima_ , Kago _-chan_." Usui Takumi has once again proven himself to be a true regular. Kagome sighed; she needed to come to terms with the fact that Takumi would not stop visiting her at Maid latte. " _Okaeri_ , Master." She smiled politely; once she turned around she immediately let a scowl come to her face. It worsened when she saw who came in from the staff room.

"It's Aoi- _chan_ in a maid uniform." Several guys turned their heads to look at the unbelievable cute girl. "Aoi- _chan_! What are you doing?!" Satsuki was instantly pushing her cousin back to the changing room. " _Arigatou_!" Aoi managed to wave at the fans she had while being forced to walk back ways. _'See? I'm far more-'_ Aoi didn't finish the sentence in her mind once she laid eyes on the young man in front.

"A new employee?" Takumi questioned as he leaned in close to Kagome's face. " _Iie_." Kagome answered as she pushed his face away from hers. "A family of the manager. I did tell… Aoi- _san_ to change, but apparently rules don't apply." She said as she watched Aoi's face turn bright red. Aoi took the hand of her aunt and dragged it backstage.

"Who is he, Satsuki-san?" Aoi asked. "Who is that man that's just dripping with pheromones?" Her excitement grew. "He just bleeds sexiness." Satsuki stood baffled pondering how she would answer. She looked back at the spot they were at just a moment ago. "He's…"

"I bet it'd feel good to make a guy that good looking worship me." Aoi whispered lowly but loud enough for Satsuki to hear. Her face paled after hearing the words that came from her niece's mouth. "Aoi- _chan_ , Usui _-kun_ is with Kago _-chan_." Satsuki answered.

"They're dating?" Aoi asked shocked making Satsuki back up in defense. "They're not quite at that stage… I think." Satsuki replied, Aoi sighed. "Don't scare me like that! A boring woman like that can't possible be with him. Though I must commend her for her eyes, the color is similar but of course mine are much more breathtaking!" Aoi spoke so fast and so soft it almost sounded like she was talking to herself.

Suddenly, Erika bursted through the kitchen door into the break room. "Manager! The evening shift kitchen staff can't show up!" She announced. "Eh?! I'm hands full with taking care of Aoi-chan! Why does this have to happen now, of all times?!" Satsuki responded even more stressed out than she was before.

"I'm calling around to fins a person that can come in ass a substitute, but no luck so far." Erika said just as worried. "What's going on? Did something happen?" Kagome's voice joined the conversation as she pulled the curtain to see what was wrong.

"We don't have the kitchen staff when we're about to enter peak hours!" Satsuki exclaimed worried. "Oh, I can cook." Kagome offer up and made a step forward. "That won't be necessary." Takumi said as he appeared behind her. Kagome turned to look at him, however she did not expect that his face would be so close to hers.

"If the peak hours are going to begin they would need you out there more than here. I can cook, you know." He reasoned with a smirk. "My pay will be…" Kagome snapped her head to her manager wanting to step away from the guy. But Takumi had her trapped between the walks and him, as well as caged between his arms.

She glared at him but kept talking. "We can't let non-staff work all of a sudden." Kagome protested. "Usui _-kun_ , into the kitchen!" With that had Satsuki send the said man. "It doesn't matter what we'll have to pay! We're that desperate!" Erika added.

" **However**!" Satsuki drew all the attention to her again. "Only if you pass the test." She said sweating nervously. "Okay." Takumi said dryly as he followed her to the kitchen. "We'll judge you with the _Moe Moe Omurice_! Here are the ingredients and the recipe." Satsuki ended the explanation and let Takumi take over.

"Are you sure, Manager?" Kagome ensured. "I can always take over." But Satsuki never listened. "Just do as you like. **Now**!" She hastily screamed to the blonde guy. "Alright, let's do this." Takumi whispered more to himself then to anyone as he rolled up his sleeve and grabbed a knife.

In an instant were all the vegetables cut, the rice fried and the eggs baked. Aoi, Erika and Satsuki smelled the aroma that filled the air and were captivated, once they took a bite it tasted like heaven. "Not gonna try?" Takumi teased Kagome with a spoonful of the dish.

Kagome reluctantly put it her mouth and tasted the softness. "It's pretty good." She said surprised. Satsuki took that as a green sign and celebrated. "You pass!" Takumi smirked. " _Arigatou_." He said coolly.

Aoi made her way next to the other blonde who had a darker tint then her. "You're really good at cooking." She said with a smile, trying to charm the older boy. Takumi just nodded as reply. "I'd like to eat some, too." Aoi tried again, but this time Takumi spoke much harsher. "Sure, if you place an order."

Kagome saw what happened and joined them. "Don't worry about him, Aoi- _san_. He's not human, so be careful." She said brushed the green-eyes aside. "Oh, what am I then?" Takumi smirked and turned his eyes to the raven-haired. "I would say a _Youkai._ A _Kitsune_ to be precise, they tend to be mischievous and very perverted when they get older." Kagome leaned in on him and narrowed her eyes; she placed both of her hands at her sides to appear stricter.

"How cold of you, Kago- _chan_." Takumi said in his joking voice as he placed his hand on her head and began patting. "But that's a part of what I like about you. Now about my payment…" Kagome slapped his hand away before he could finish. "This is exactly what I meant!" she yelled.

She was getting heated up, not exactly because of Takumi, but more because of the dark and malicious aura she felt. But she had hope, because there was a little light in there, just like inside of the jewel

* * *

The next day was supposed to be Kagome's day off but her regulars still came, like the Sanbaka for example. They began complaining about not seeing Kagome after waiting for more then a hour, until Aoi came in. "Hey, that's… It's Aoi- _chan_ the net Idol!" Sarashina stated excitedly while blushing.

The other two looked on also blushing as they watched the blond girl enter in a blue dress that would match her eyes. "Aoi- _chan_ is an innocent type net Idol. But she sometimes posts a picture with a cheeky face and that's so…" Sarashina explained making himself blush.

They all turned to look at the Idol only to make eye contact. Aoi winked at them in a respond making them turn beat red. She then turned back to look for a free table while guys surrounded her. _'See? It's so easy. Yet why is he…?'_ Just as she thought about him, he came.

When Takumi entered the shop Erika, greeted him instead of his reason for coming, Kagome. " _Okaeri,_ Master." She bowed and showed him the way. Takumi followed her until he felt a tug at his sleeve. He turned to look to see Aoi standing there.

"Won't you work as a substitute today?" Aoi asked shyly. Takumi just shook his head, waiting for the girl to let him go. "Then would you like to share a table with me?" Aoi asked then connecting their eyes with a bright smile.

"No thanks."

Takumi took his arm back leaving the girl baffled along with the other male customers. "What a waste!" They chanted. Takumi ignored them as he went on his way. "Maybe I'll go up the stairs for once in a while…" He spoke walking to the stairs that would lead him to the second level of the café.

'That guy… There's a limit to how little interest he can show.' Aoi thought irritated while she entered the staff area. 'All he cares about is that boring woman.' She opened up the door to the break room to see the person she didn't want to see.

"Oh, hi, Aoi- _san_!" Kagome greeted as she carried a few boxes. "Kago- _chan_ , you can leave it there." Erika said from further back. " _Hai_!" Kagome placed the boxes down, making a loud thud letting some know just how heavy those boxes were.

"Manager is out of the shop right now." Kagome said to Aoi who just scoffed. "Why should I care about that?" The girl asked showing now shame for her rudeness. Kagome sweat-dropped. "Right, she should be back soon, so why don't you sit down and wait for a while?" Kagome offered instead while she made her way to the changing room.

"Mind your own business." Aoi stated harshly. Kagome just walked on with a sigh. "Right… It's fine if you don't like me!" She said. "Many of my friendships started in a bad way, some even tried to kill me. So I know you'll come around eventually." Kagome waved the girl aside and kept walking.

Aoi pondered for a second and then quickly ran to the changing room opening the room and going to the lockers. "There is something I want to ask…" She didn't manage to finish her sentence as she watched Kagome began pulling up her pants with no shirt on, but a bra.

" _Nani_?" Kagome questioned kindly without truly paying attention to the kid. Aoi turned bright red and quickly turned around so that she had her back against Kagome. "Oh, don't worry about it." Kagome figured what might have happened and tried to reassure the girl. "My brother often comes into my room without knocking, which is sometimes has a bad-timing…" Kagome whispered under her breath. "Sometimes he walks in on me changing, but know I'm used to it so don't think too much of it, okay?"

"But I'm not your brother!" Aoi shouted in respond. "Right…" Kagome appeared next to her. "You're not." She smiled. Aoi blushed again, but began judging the outfit that Kagome wore. She wore jean with a red hoody which she had covering her hair. But the thing that threw Aoi off was the fact that the red vest had dog-ears on top of the hood as well as little dog paws all over it, with a cute white dog printed on it.

"Are those your casual clothes?" Aoi asked. Kagome nodded. "Well, it's my comfortable hoody." A soft smile appeared on Kagome's face as she stared at the white dog. "It reminds me of someone I miss…" she strayed off.

"But there's not the slightest hint of femininity!" Aoi got heated up, much like her aunt but on different subjects. Aoi grabbed Kagome by her arms and began pushing her backwards.

"You're a girl, aren't you?! Besides, are these even woman's clothes? Aren't they men's? Like boyfriend shirts?" Aoi ranted on until they hit a wall. Kagome looked at Aoi with widen eyes until they softened. She patted the blonde's head for a second before pushing her aside.

"Might be… but I want to wear what I want. Besides I know that I am a female and that a look good in female clothes, but that doesn't mean that I want everyone to know." Kagome smirked. "The fact that I know is enough."

"Is that how you seduced Usui Takumi?"

Kagome halted, thick marks appeared everywhere on her face. "Who seduced who?!" She exclaimed shocked. "Usui Takumi!" Aoi repeated. "Did you use some kind of secret technique?" Aoi stepped closer to Kagome.

"W-Why are you asking me all that?" Kagome questioned back. "Because there has to be a reason for him to not look at someone as cute as I! If I make him mine, I'll be even cuter than before!" Aoi stated while she flipped her hair back. But her demeanor changed again as she began attack Kagome. "Tell me! What did you do?!" She blonde begged.

"Nothing!" Kagome yelled back making the younger girl flinch. "Insensitive hag!" Aoi screamed back as she ran for the door. _'Insensitive, huh? That's a first…'_ Kagome scoffed in her head sarcastically.

When Aoi had left Kagome looked in the mirror, looking for what was wrong. She felt there was not even a single flaw; at least what she thought was a flaw. She just sighed. "Kids these days, they lost respect for their elders… I'm starting to sound like _Jii-chan_ …"

* * *

Takumi entered the changing room of Maid Latte; he received a message asking if he would replace the kitchen staff again. He didn't expect however to see Aoi leaning against the wall, seemingly waiting for him.

"Are you going to let me have your _Omurice_?" She asked him, he ignored her and tried to walk past her, but she stood in his way. She had this filter of hearts around her, sweetness in the air, which didn't affect Takumi. "Could you move?" He simply asked and the girl obediently listened.

Takumi didn't even take a step further when Aoi threw herself at him, pushing him against a locker. "What do you want me to do?" Takumi questioned. "I want you to be mine, and only mine." Aoi whispered softly.

Kagome made her way to the break room for her pause, when she heard clattering in the changing room.

Takumi had pushed Aoi against a locker opposite of where he was pinned by her. "Do you really understand what that means?" Takumi asked her, the corners from his mouth went up as he pulled the young girl to the ground and climbed over her. His tall and firm body hovered over her. Aoi felt intimidated, she never felt like that before.

Takumi started pulling on the dress, trying to remove her clothing. Aoi kept struggling, protesting but he didn't listen. " _Yamete_ , Takumi." A voice ordered they looked to the side to see Kagome with her hands crossed over each other.

When Takumi did not move, Kagome sighed and walked to them pulling the boy with surprising force of Aoi. Aoi was quiet, and did only look at Takumi with shock.

"Aoi- _san_ …" Kagome brought the attention to her, but the moment Aoi looked at had Kagome slapped Aoi's cheek. "Get a grip already!" Kagome stated, her voice was powerful; it began to draw attention from the other staff. "What was that for?!" Aoi yelled in question after recovering from the slap.

"Why are you going so far, acting as if this was some kind of contest?!" Kagome shouted, back. It was the first time Takumi saw her like that, the first time he saw Kagome angry. "Everyone knows that you're cute without doing something like this!"

"But everyone was laughing!" Aoi responded quickly, turning away. "I only like cute things. If I could get a lot of people to acknowledge that I'm cute, then I thought that I could impress those that laughed at me." Aoi confessed.

Kagome sat down on the floor to be on eye level with Aoi. "Do you really think so? If you want to impress them, then face them straight on! Show pride in who you are! You are you and no one else!" Kagome stated as she stood up again, looking down on the teen who began crying.

"I don't know what you had to go through, but I'm sure those people that laughed at you in the past will respect you once you show them that their opinion don't matter to you!" Kagome took a breath, noticing that the other maids had also entered the room.

"You're cute, Aoi- _san_." Kagome watched as the blond hair fell to the ground revealing short black hair. "Even if you are a boy."

"EH?!"

When Aoi had stopped crying, he sat down together with Satsuki while everyone gathered around them for an explanation. "Sumimazen, I never told any of you. He gets really upset if I tell the truth." Satsuki bowed her head to her colleagues.

Aoi looked up at Takumi. "You knew from the start didn't you?" Takumi just looked away bored as a respond. "Did you?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "No wonder he never looked at me." Aoi stated making Kagome sweat-drop. "No wonder he went that far to prove it. Even though it was completely unnecessary." She sighed.

"Eh? But I was only facing him straight on, like you did." Takumi smirked as he closed in on the raven-haired. " _Urusai_ , hentai!" Kagome yelled back. Aoi looked at them and turned his head away. "What a strange bunch. Why aren't they more surprised?" he whispered to himself.

"I'm a guy, yet I like cute clothes, and I even cross dress. Isn't it normal to laugh at me, or at least be shocked?" Aoi continued to ask. "Why should we laugh?" Kagome returned the question. "Believe me, you're not half bad as you think. You're actually really cute" Kagome smiled. _'Compared to Jakotsu at least, nothing close to that faces me anymore.'_ Kagome laughed painfully at the memory.

"Aoi- _chan_ , you're satisfied, right?" Satsuki ensure. Aoi did not mind her as he kept questioning. "But how did you know? I never told you, yet you know from the beginning, right?" Aoi looked at Kagome who winced. "I, uhm… just had a gut feeling… haha…" Kagome laughed nervously.

Aoi didn't reply, he just stood up and placed his wig over his head again. "I'm going home." He stated. "However the next time I come, I'll perfect my technique and make everyone my slave." He retorted cocky. "Just you wait, freaks!" He ran out of the door just like that.

Kagome sighed, watching Aoi leave the room. "Not the hardest person I dealt with." She said with a small smile.

* * *

The next day was another workday for Kagome. She was serving the Sanbaka "Sorry for the wait, Masters." She came with their order just when she overheard their questions about whether Aoi would come or not. They began accusing each other of "cheating" on her with Aoi.

"Master, isn't it about time you leave?" Kagome stated coldly with a deadly smile. "But we just got here!" they protested. Kagome didn't listen as she led them outside. "Have a wonderful day, Masters." She closed the door behind them.

Kagome went to the changing room, she was glad that her shift would be over, she was tired of all the whispers. "Oh my gosh, Aoi- _chan_! A male school uniform?!" Kagome could hear Satsuki squeal as she entered. Kagome looked at the boy who was wearing the school uniform. "You look good." She complimented.

Aoi turned around and blushed. " _A-Arigatou_ …" he spoke shyly. Kagome looked him up and down and noticed something. "Are you going to XX Middle School?" She asked him. "At the next town over?"

Aoi nodded. "Yeah, my dad threw all my old clothes away. This uniform was the only thing left." He said pretty depressed. "That's why I wanted to ask for more of your old clothes, Satsuki- _san_."

"Eh? They were your old clothes, Manager?" Kagome looked at her, Satsuki nodded. "I'm arranging them and fixing the sizes." Aoi said prideful.

"That's pretty amazing, Aoi- _san_." Kagome looked at him with admiration. "But why did you ask?" Aoi brought her back. "Oh, right. Because it used to be my Middle School." She said excitedly. "My brother is a first year now, so when you see him take care of him." She waved as she disappeared behind the corner to the lockers.

"Why would I do something like that?!" Aoi retorted.

"Because he's your _kouhai_ and I asked you nicely." Kagome said back as ruffling of clothes were heard, indicating that she was changing.

"Like that would change my opinion… he's probably like the rest…" Aoi looked away in shame.

"Nonsense!" Kagome interrupted. "My brother like my replica! Just think of him like me, but as male." Kagome revealed herself with another "special" hoody. This time she wore a long hoody that held some fox design. It had fox ears and even a tail. And at the bottom of the hoody that ended at Kagome's thigh was decorated with blue flames. "But of course, he's unique and different in his own way."

"You're wearing something like that again…" Aoi growled. "Oh, yeah! I love the designs. They're based off of animals, this time a choose a fox!" Kagome smiled.

"Are even wearing pant under it?!" Aoi shouted, a thick mark appeared on Kagome's head as she replied. "Of course I am! I'm not stupid!" The two of them were having a stand off.

"You still don't realize how much of a waste it is, do you?!" Aoi shouted at some point. "I can't take this anymore. Come with me!" Aoi grabbed Kagome hand and dragged her outside.

"A pink one piece camisole, a mini piece dress with ribbon, and a chiffon top with open shoulders coordinated with a fluffy balloon skirt. Everyone would admit they look good." Aoi went on with the fantasy. "yet, why don't you show any interest at all?!"

" _Gomen_ …?" Kagome almost questioned. That fired off the young boy. "You're born as a girl! You're supposed to look good in clothes made for girls! Yet your lack of fashion sense and dedication is killing you and it annoys the heck out of me!" Aoi yelled.

"I believe I have pretty good taste in fashion. These are just for my amusement." Kagome stated sounding hurt. However Aoi refused to believe her. "It's no use. I'll help pick out clothes that'll look good

"It's no use. I'll pick out clothes that'll look good on you." Aoi decided and he began walking. "What?! No, you don't have to do that! Besides who's says I don't look good?!" Kagome replied with a light angry tone.

"Hey! There's a sale." Without a word Kagome entered the supermarket. Thick marks appeared everywhere on Aoi's fair face. "Oi!" He called her over when she came out. "What was that?!"

Kagome laughed lightly and smiled. "I have croquettes." She said while she held up one of the many bags she carried. "Come one, let's eat them at the park nearby." Kagome happily walked ahead, not really caring if Aoi was following.

They sat on a bench and enjoyed the croquettes. "I give up on reforming you." Aoi stated with a sigh. "So why did you go to school today?" Kagome decided to ask. "It's suffocating to be at home." Aoi stated without looking at her. "Not like it's any different at school."

Kagome looked at him with question, waiting for him to elaborate. "Everyone denies what I like. Beautiful things and cute things." He began. "It's ridiculous that I shouldn't like them just because I'm a guy. That's why I hate everyone! I can't come to like anyone!" Aoi stood up, anger shown on his face.

Kagome sensed the anger, but also the fear. She looked at him; her aura went and embraced him, trying to calm down. She wanted to bring him back, before his dark thoughts would attract evil spirits. So she didn't really thinks about it before it slipped her lips.

"If you ask me, I like you!"

She stated bluntly. She watched as Aoi's face turn bright red. "It's refreshing to watch you." Kagome said then. "Well, I hate you!" He shouted back in embarrassment. Kagome giggle. " _Shiteru_."

"Are you a masochist while having such a sadistic face? Just so you know, I'm not interested in that kind of thing." Aoi said shocked. "Oi!" Kagome brought him back and made him sit down next to her again.

"I had this… friend." She started. "He was very rude when we met and he didn't really like me either, I would even say he hated me." Kagome looked down. "He hated me because I looked like someone who hurt him a lot."

"But it wasn't just that… he… uhm… he was different from everyone else. He was special." A soft smile came on her lips as she continued talking. "But people didn't accept him for who he is, so he distanced himself from the world. He locked himself up in this cage of a brave and wild person."

Kagome leaned back, closed her eyes and smiled at the sky. "In truth he was very caring, protective and kind. I loved him." Aoi's eyes widen at the confession. He thought that Kagome and Takumi were an item.

"And you know what I believed changed him?" She shifted her eyes to stare in the dark blue ones of Aoi. "The right friends, made his other side come out." She smiled "I think you just need to find the right people whom you feel comfortable with, and most importantly yourself."

Kagome jumped up from the bench and stood in front of Aoi. "I would like to be one of those people for you!" She held out her hand. A blush came on his face as he reluctantly took her hand. She pulled him up and they started walking again. By this time the sun had set and the night came in.

"C-Can you tell me more about him?" Aoi asked bashfully. "Did you really… you know… **love** him?" he looked at her from the side. "Hmm…" Kagome pondered. "Well, he was rude, a loudmouth, stubborn, possessive, annoying, dumb…" it seemed like Kagome had an endless list of insult for her friend, as her irritation seemed to grown with each and every passing memory of him.

"And above all he was a total _**baka**_!" She had to stop to catch her breath. Minutes went by until she calmed down. "Yet, I loved him." She whispered while her bangs covered her eyes.

"However we can't meet again. And he would like me to move on, so I am. I loved him, and I always will, but he isn't my future." Kagome looked up. "I have to focus on the now and live in the moment." She turned to the younger boy, giving him a big smile. "It isn't like back then anymore, but I make the best of it."

"I almost thought you were cheating." Aoi stated with relief. "I cheated on who?!" Kagome exclaimed stunned. "Usui Takumi." He replied, bluntly. Kagome sighed, tiredly and kept walking. "We're nothing like that. But he sees you as more than just friends. He's a _Kitsune_ so you know."

"I sympathize with him a little right now." Aoi whispered.

"What was that?" Kagome waited for a sec for him to catch up. He just shook his head. "Nothing… Hey! When did you get that slash at the back?!" Aoi pointed out, he watched as Kagome froze.

"I… uhm… think it got stuck somewhere when I was working on the shrine. Yeah… that must've been it!" Kagome nervously told. "Really? It looks like it had been cut by this big knife or something." Aoi examined.

"A-Anyway! I need to fix it somehow; maybe I'll just buy a new one. But I'll have to wait for the next pay day…" Kagome stood still, her hand held her chin as she wondered what to do.

"Tell me your size. I'll make some." Aoi stated as he looked at her. "Eh? You mean make my clothes?" Kagome asked. "You've got great style, so I'm saying I'll help you out." Aoi stated.

"… No thanks." Kagome walked past him. "I will." Aoi followed "I said no thanks." Kagome said bluntly again, no emotion was shown on both of their faces as they kept bickering on the way home.

* * *

Few days later sat Kagome at a chair, stuck in a pink Lolita dress. It had a Victorian style to it, with a cute pink ribbon tied around her waist and her hair was curled.

The staff of Maid Latte surrounded her, blushes of happiness on their faces. "I kinda feel like a doll…" Kagome admitted.

"Because I made you cute as one!" Aoi said proudly as he himself was back in his cross dress.

You're so cute, Kago _-chan_!" Erika complimented her.

"Should I organize a Lolita day?" Satsuki offered.

"She looks better than expected." Honoka admitted while exanimating her.

Kagome thought like that wasn't the reason why she felt like that. Her eyes slowly made its way to the person next to her, Takumi. His eyes were pealing off every layer she had, leaving nothing to the imagination. "Would you stop that?!" Kagome yelled. "It feel like I'm getting sexual harassed." Kagome blushed.

"You look cuter if you're blushing like that, it turns me on." Takumi said with a smirk as he watched her blush deepened. "You're such a huge _hentai_!" Kagome shouted as she stood up.

"What are you doing?" A voice came from behind them. " _Gomennasai_ , Bocchan, but I'm afraid this place is off limits." Honoka stepped forward. The person just walked pass her and went straight to Kagome.

"I thought you were more into that weird stuff, like always, Nee-chan." The boy that had a striking resembles to Kagome smirked as he watched her outfit. "Souta! What are you doing here?" Kagome exclaimed.

"You forgot this at home." He gave her a bag, which held documents for the student council. "You said you wanted to work on it here, didn't you?" He ensure Kagome nodded. " _Arigatou_ , Souta!" She hugged him and quickly went to her locker.

"She wasn't kidding when she said he was a replica of her." Souta turned around and saw his sister's co-worker, Honoka surrounding him. "Our looks are one of the few things we have alike. Our personality is quite different." Souta explained.

"Hmm… so you're Vice's _otouto_ …" Takumi stood up from the wall he had been leaning on and bended to be on the same eye level. Souta nodded. "Yeah, and you're the guy she calls the _hentai Kitsune_." Takumi laughed at the little boy's remark.

"She might be a handful, but please take care of my sister." Souta formally bowed. "Oh, no, no, no! We should be grateful to her. She has done so much for us." Satsuki bowed as well and smiled, earning a bright smile from Souta too. Souta then turned to look at Takumi, to tell him something personally.

" _Nee-chan_ tends to attract trouble, I hope you take care of her." He asked sincere. Takumi smirked and placed his hand over the young teen head. "Don't worry, I'll take really good care of her." Souta slapped Takumi's hand away and glared at him. "She really didn't joke about the _hentai_ part."

Aoi, who had been quiet the whole time perked up when Souta looked at him. He felt awkward because he didn't really interacted with people at his school, especially not with boys.

"Hey! I believe my sister dragged you into her mindset." Souta started, Aoi nodded. "Yeah, but I don't mind! Aoi- _chan_ really likes Kago- _chan_!" Aoi said in his girl voice. "You don't have to pretend, I prefer it if you were yourself." Souta stated.

Aoi's eyes widened. "You're just like her…" he whispered, but Souta heard him. "Not exactly, but I'm learning…" he stated mysteriously with a smile. "But it's pretty cool how you managed to get my Nee-chan into that. It suits her, you really have great taste!" Souta complimented when Kagome came back, still wearing the Lolita dress.

"Guys don't really tell me that, especially after they know that I'm a boy." Souta looked at Aoi, a bit surprised. "Does it really matter? I mean you like doing it, right? That should be enough. Besides I think you're pretty cute!" Souta smiled at him, and Aoi blushed. Kagome's words echoed in his head.

" _You just need to find the right people whom you feel comfortable with, and most importantly yourself."_

"Oh, but I should probably call you _senpai_ when we're at school, huh?" Souta held his chin in his hand and looked dazed. "You two really are a like." Aoi muttered with a smirk, his blush not disappearing. "But yet, I'm unique just, so is my Nee-chan. We're different." Souta smiled brightly.

"Yes, you are…" Aoi smiled softly.

* * *

 **KT:** Not only is it a short chapter, but it's also late… I know! I'm on vacation so it's hard to find time to write it! But aside from all that I hope you guys enjoyed it! **And I was thinking of starting a romance between Souta and Aoi, but I'll let you guys decide**! At least they're friends, yayyy! ^^

Okay! So I hope some could find the secret hint I gave in the story, and I hope you'll tell me where it's from^^ But above that I hope you enjoyed it and liked it ^^

* * *

 **Review:**

10 Next Week

5-9 Two Weeks

0-4 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **BloodRedPhantom** : I hope it became even clearer then the last time, like crystal clear was my goal. XD Thank you very much for you compliment, you're making **me** blush… (/./)

 **Silversun XD:** don't worry she's alive but she's struggling. But you know Kagome! Always in a daze XD

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18:** Hehe, that was the point! But he didn't get any answers so the mystery will continue… ***Smirks*** MUHAHAHA

 **Guest:** Thank you! I work hard so that all of you can enjoy it^^

 **Corralinne:** I'm gonna assume that that is a… good thing? But yes, Takumi will realize that Kagome is definitely not your average girl XD And you are very much welcomed for the update^^

 **Yuyu (Guest):** THANK YOU! I love you more XD

 **Guest:** Thanks! I really try to make it more… well, look like it's still playing in Japan you know… But I'm happy you like it^^

 **Bellmitch Kritznovah:** HahaXD poor thing! You better get him addicted to InuYasha as well… man… I love InuYasha XD But tell him that Kagome is just a Barbie girl, from a Barbie world. She. Is. Perfect! XD Not because she is beautiful, but because she has flaws and acknowledges them. At any rate, send my regards to him ^3^

 **Guest:** Thank you! ^^

 **Guest:** Hehe… me 2 * **Drools** * and about the Inuyasha thing… there is a whole mystery…. MUHAHAHAHA! XD

 **Yukine . Uchiha:** No idea what it means! But I'm gonna say thank you! XD

 **Guest:** XD Well it wasn't that bad of a cliffhanger, I mean come on, I can be nice… Phffftttt HAHAHA! Oh what a beautiful world that would be XD Here's your update! Hope you enjoyed it, Reader-san!

 **o0-SilverMoon-0o:** Thank you! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! ^^

 **In5pirit:** Me too! But you will see which one it'll beXD And thank you soo much! I used to worry about the length of the chapter, even now… Because with my last fanfic I had an average of more then 10,000 words per chapter, and it had really changed now. So thank you very much^^

 **Cowgirlkitten2000:** Aww… you're making me blush! And thank you! I'll be sure to enjoy my vacation and get some rest ^3^

 **Oshay1000 (Guest):** Aww Thanks! ^^

 **Teddy (Guest):** Thank you! I will keep on updating!

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Iie:** No

 **Jii:** Grandfather

 **Nani:** What

 **Kawaii:** Cute

 **Moe:** (Another way of saying) Cute

 **Yosh:** Yeah

 **Baka:** Idiot

 **Hentai:** Pervert

 **Omurice:** Omelet rice

 **Youkai:** Demon

 **Kitsune:** Fox (Demon)

 **Tadaima:** I'm home

 **Okaeri:** Welcome back

 **Sanbaka:** Idiotic trio

 **Yamete:** Stop

 **Shiteru:** I know

 **Onegai:** Please

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Gomennasai:** I'm sorry

 **Gomen:** (Another way of saying) Sorry

 **Sumimazen:** (Another way of saying) Sorry

 **Urusai:** Shut Up

 **Kouhai:** Someone who is younger/less experienced

 **Senpai:** Someone who is older/more experienced

 **Ojou:** Lady/Mistress

 **Otouto:** (Younger) Brother

 **Nee:** (Older) Sister

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-kun:** Honorifics for boys

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** The final battle has ended and Kagome has to go back to her own time. After a while she gets on her feet but trouble soon meets the Higurashi family. And now she's stuck as the vice-president of Seika High. Keep in mind that Misaki is not poor and lives an ordinary life, except for the problems she has with her father, which is the cause of her hatred to men.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Kaichou wa Maid-sama! They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 5 X Old Friends**

* * *

"I really don't know what to do, Kagome- _san_!" Kagome could hear Yukimura's cries of help on the other side of the line. "Yukimura _-kun_ , calm down. For starters the School Festival's report is due today, so I need you to work hard and finish the rest!" Kagome sighed.

" _Hai_! B-But there is far too many documents for us to handle." Yukimura stuttered. "There are lots of classes and clubs that submit at the last minute. I can't handle this!" He cried.

Once again Kagome sighed. "Fine, I'll take care of the rest, so consolidate the pile." She gave in. Suddenly Kagome heard excited noises in the background. While Yukimura tried to shush them, the other guys did not listen.

"Yukimura- _kun_." Kagome spoke quietly, getting his attention. "Hai!" He straightened up. "Where is Misaki- _san_?" She proceeded to ask.

"Uhm… Uhm… _K-Kaichou_ is helping out the _Aikido_ club!' He answered; he shivered at the cold and dark voice that came from the other line. It sounded so foreign to him, that he would never believe is was the kind Vice he know, if it wasn't for the fact that he's hearing it now.

"Well then, be sure to pass the message. A throughout punishment should be expected." Kagome hang up, the dark look in her eyes vanished as she sighed again.

"Come on, Kago- _chan_. Don't say things like that. It turns me on." Kagome looked next to her to see Takumi smirking seductively at her. "You know, you're not suppose to be in the staff room." Kagome said as she walked passed him. "Well, it was open. Poor security." He said and Kagome could see the open door in front of her.

Kagome sighed and turned around wanting to say something, but Satsuki interfered. "Hey! You came again, Usui _-kun_?" She walked to the pair with a small basket in her hands. "What's that, Manager?" Kagome questioned.

Satsuki giggled as she showed them. "I ordered a few things." They looked inside. "Anti-Crime tools?" Kagome noted as she watched Satsuki pic up a Taser. "Have you heard about the recent cases where staff from cosplay cafes were being targeted?" Satsuki waited for the two to nod.

"Sadly, it's becoming more common. That's why. I think our Masters are fine, but you should take on, just to be safe." Kagome shook her head. "Oh no, please give it to the other girls rather than me. I'll take whatever's left over." Kagome smiled.

"Do you think that you'll be fine because you're strong?" Takumi said as he eyed her. "No, I think that because I've been through worse." Kagome stated as she glared at him. They got quiet for a second, with the two students glaring at each other.

Satsuki looked between the two, nervously. "A-Ahaha… That's right! Kagome didn't you tell me that you had experience with archery?" Satsuki decided to change the topic. Kagome nodded. " _Hai_! Though it has been several years since I last touched a bow, I do miss the… sensation… no, it was the thrill." Kagome's eyes held stars as she remembered.

The two girls continued to talk while the blonde kept staring at the blue eyed raven girl. Worry and curiosity filled his gaze, as he was left unsatisfied.

* * *

"Ah, the stalker cases? The one that goes after the cosplay cafés, right? I heard about it on the news." Sarashina stated as they ate their lunch. The other students had left to the cafeteria or either to eat outside, since it was sunny. "What a pathetic guy." Shirokawa stated as he crossed his arms in disappointment.

"Will Kago _-chan_ be all right?" Sarashina wondered as he sipped on his juice, the other two looked at each other. "You're right…" Kurosaki began.

"I'm so worried. What if something happens to Kago _-chan_?!"

They shouted in horror together. "No!" Shirokawa halted them in their despair. "We should protect Kago-chan instead!" He stated with his fist up. "Isn't Kago- _chan_ actually strong? I heard she kicked the boxing club's sandbag empty." Sarashina bragged proudly of the deed.

"I heard she comes by the Archery club to help them out sometimes." Kurosaki added. "Isn't she actually stronger than us?" Shirokawa ensured excitedly.

"Then there's nothing to worry about!"

They chimed together, placing their thumbs up with pride. "All right, shall we go today, too?" Shirokawa proposed. "Let's go to Maid Latte." Sarashina agreed. "We're gonna sit there as long as possible with one cup of coffee." Kurosaki formed their plan.

"AAARGG!"

A scream was heard and the three idiots looked up. "What's that?" Shirokawa questioned. "Oh, yeah… I remember some guys talking about how the _Kaichou_ caught them goofing off. I guess this is there punishment." Kurosaki explained, as they went on eating their food.

Kagome watched as one after another got thrown across the room by the Oni Kaichou. " _Kaichou_ , please go easy on them." Yukimura asked shyly as he hid behind Kagome. After Kagome had returned she made sure to scold the members of the student council. But after reading their aura, she discovered they weren't taking her seriously so she decided to drag the members all the way to the Aikido clubroom to let Misaki deal with them.

"That will not be necessary." Kagome stated, making Yukimura look at her. "If they think that they can goof off a second time because I was the one who busted them, they're wrong! I prefer to avoid physical violence, however this is an exception, so I let Misaki- _san_ do the honor." Kagome stated as she gritted her teeth in annoyance. _'If they were Youkais it would be a whole different story.'_

"I can't believe that they dared to look down on me like that…" Her true reason came forward.

"Was that everyone making such a racket in the Student Council Room?" Misaki turned around, looking at Kagome and Yukimura who nodded. "If you've got nothing better to do than yap in the Student Council Room, go home and study!" Misaki scolded them one last time until she heard their weak " _Hai_!"

"Good work!" Kagome walked up to her friend and handed her a towel. " _Arigatou_ , if it wasn't for you, they would've gotten away with it." Misaki began whipping away her sweat. "They would've but I had this feeling that they weren't taking me serious." Kagome admitted, casting her head down.

She felt fingertips on her chin as it got lifted up. She looked into beautiful brown eyes, as they stared softly at her. "Kagome- _chan_." Misaki's voice entered her ear like a lullaby. "It's because you're kind, that you forgive."

Misaki's other hand went to place a stray hair strand behind her ear. "You don't need to worry about them, punishing them is my job, you're suppose to teach them." Misaki smiled.

Kagome turned away her eyes from Misaki. "I guess… but I just can't forgive myself for letting it go so far." She whispered. "Oi! Kagome!" Misaki forced the priestess to look at her again. "You're the strongest woman I know. You just forgot to remind them of that." Misaki stated.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, you're right!" Kagome stepped away from the girl and went towards the door. "I'll make sure they know not to underestimate me!" She shouted, but just as she turned around she collided with a hard chest.

The blue-eyed girl grunted in pain as she looked up. "T-Takumi?" She said surprised, watching as his focus went to the person behind her. Kagome could see how Takumi glared at Misaki. Misaki glared back, until a smirk came on her face as she held a peace sign. 3-1, Misaki was still leading.

"What are you doing here, Takumi?" Kagome brought his attention back to her. He just stared at her, not saying anything. Kagome felt anxious, because once more she could read nothing off his aura. He was just one big mystery.

Takumi kept a blank face as he suddenly sticked out his tongue before walking away. Tick marks appeared on Kagome's face. _'The heck was that?! What was that for? Urg! He's so annoying!'_ Kagome complained in her head.

"Takumi, you _baka_!"

She shouted after him, however she decided to ignore what had happen and focus on her task. Once the members of the Student Council had regained their… energy… she proceeded to scold them very intimidatingly, so they would be reminded of the rumor that Kagome could be even worse then Misaki when angered.

With that problem out of the way, Kagome felt fired up. Both she and Misaki were on a roll when they came back, correcting every fault the other members had made and they finished just after the final bell.

" _Arigatou_ , Kagome- _san, Kaichou_!" Yukimura thanked with tears in his eyes. "Good work, Yukimura _-kun_!" Kagome smiled back at him as she was preparing to leave. "You seem to be in a good mood, Kagome- _san_." Yukimura said relieved to see the girl happier then when she came.

"Yeah, I got a boost in my confidence." Kagome stated happily. " _Sayonara_ , Misaki- _san_!" Kagome waved at her friend. As she made her way to the gate she recognize a familiar figure. Her eyes widen at the person who stood there.

"H-Hojo- _kun_?!"

She exclaimed shocked, making the said guy look at her. His face lit up as he saw the beauty he missed for more then a year. "Ah, Higurashi- _san_!" he ran to her and stopped when he was right in front of her. "Hi, long time no see." He smiled kindly.

" _Hai,_ indeed long time no see." Kagome replied with a nervous laugh. "What gets you here, Hojo _-kun_?" Kagome proceeded to ask. "Oh, well uhm…" Hojo seemed to be bashful as he blushed; his hand started stroking the back of his neck.

"Well, I… uhm…" He began, but no real sentence came out as Kagome just kept staring at him. "I was wondering if you were free this afternoon." He finally asked. "I am…" Kagome strayed off while eying the boy. Kagome barely cared for what he had to say, the only question that ran through her head was why Hojo came now, after two years of not seeing each other, he came now. Why?!

Kagome followed the boy to a nearby café. The sat down by the window, awkwardly ordering drinks. "So… How is life?" Hojo decided to ask. "Oh, well I became Vice president of the student council." Kagome explained.

"Really? That's suits you." Hojo smiled. "You've always been the type to help and take care of other when trouble arrives." He said, causing Kagome to give a soft laugh as their last school's festival, the musical was a blast… literally.

"How about you?" Kagome asked and began talking about his school, where also the other of her friends were. She listened absentmindedly at his story, while she looked outside. "Higurashi- _san_?" Hojo called her back.

"Hmn? Sorry I strayed off, but it sound like your having fun." Kagome smiled. "Un… Kagome- _san_!" He suddenly called her by her first name, which earn him a startle reaction from the girl. She wasn't used to him calling her by her given name.

"I was wondering… would you like to go on a date with me?" Hojo asked of her. "The fair is coming this Saturday and I got tickets." He looked hopefully at the girl, but Kagome just looked regretfully at him.

"Hojo _-kun_ …" She began pity heard in her voice, as she was pondering what the best way was for her to bring the news delicately. "You're a great guy, Hojo- _kun_. And I'm sure that one day you'll find the right girl, but… I'm not that girl." She said.

"I'm very happy, but busy with my life and work. Not to mention school is a hazard." She released a light laugh. "I-I just can't…" Hojo placed a hand over hers. "Is it because you have someone in your life?" He asked.

Kagome looked up, stunned. "There is isn't there?" Before Kagome could protest he continued. "I can see it in your eyes. Ever since graduation you've been down and not smiling as much, but now… I can see the light and spark that I fell in love with." He admitted.

"I truly wish for your happiness. Higurashi- _san_." He smiled, Kagome smiled as well as she took a deep breath. "He… isn't that special, but… he has become something…" Kagome confessed.

Hojo smiled again before he placed money on the table and stood up. "Can you at least do me the pleasure of walking you to the station?" He offered his hand. Kagome smiled and took it. "Yes, that I can." They walked until it was dark and Kagome waved the boy off once they arrived.

"Hmm… So who is that?" A voice suddenly said from behind, Kagome sighed in respond. "Someone I know." She replied as she turned around to face Takumi. "What are you even doing here?" She asked him, he ignored her question. "You shouldn't walk around alone at night." He stated.

"A neither should you." Kagome retorted back as she walked pass him. "Mysterious things often happen in the cloak of night." She said as her sapphire eyes glanced at him.

"You going to your work?" He asked, completely oblivious to her threat. Kagome sweat-dropped. "Were you even listening, oi?!" She mumbled to herself. "Don't follow me, Takumi! It's just as dangerous for you as it is for me." She said as she walked towards Maid Latte.

"That's supposed to be my line, it's exactly why I should be following you." Takumi smartly retorted, cause Kagome to sigh and give up against his reasoning.

* * *

" _Okaeri_ , Master!" Kagome bowed and gave the customer a dazzling smile. " _T-Tadaima_!" The mister replied with hearts in his eyes. "This way please, Master." Kagome led him to an empty table, where she proceeded to serve him.

Kagome could feel eyes that burned like lasers on her back, when she turned around she saw Takumi enjoying his parfait while monitoring her. _'He's not here, he's not here.'_ She chanted as she continued taking the order of the customer.

Takumi looked on as he saw two men eying Kagome, until one of them "dropped" his spoon. Kagome looked next to her where she heard the clattering. She walked to their table and gracefully picked up the fallen spoon. Lust had entered their eyes, seeing her bow before them.

Kagome looked up, staring at them. Nothing was said until she decided to smile. "I'll bring you a new one right away." She said as she stood up again. " _Arigatou_ , Kago- _sama_." The man with the glasses, who had previously dropped the spoon, spoke making Kagome snap her head to him.

"The pleasure is mine, Master." She smiled in return, before walking back to the kitchen. It was finally time for the café to come to a close, the maids changing their close. "Bye, bye!" Honoka waved as she left. "Good work!" the others chanted as they said their goodbyes.

"Manager is late today." Erika noted as she began removing her uniform. "Well, she's at the shopping district's meeting." Subaru informed. "Can't do much about that." She smiled.

Erika's mood darkened. "Why did it have to be on a day like this?!" She cried. "Do you also have stuff to do, Erika?" Subaru asked curiously. "I have a mountain of untouched assignments due tomorrow. I don't think I can get t done." Erika cried against her locker, but she snapped out of it to talk to Subaru. "Do you have something too, Subaru?"

"I have another job after this." Subaru smiled helplessly. Erika and Kagome looked at their co-worker with sympathy. "Wow, what a hard worker." Erika complimented, the two kept talking while Kagome was thinking. "You guys can go." She then stated earning a concern look from the others.

"I'll let the manager know." Kagome smiled. "Are you sure, Kago _-chan_?" Both Erika and Subaru walked up to her. Kagome nodded reassuring. "Yeah, just leave it to me!" Kagome said while smiling brightly, giving them a thumps up.

Kagome watched as both the women got changes and were ready to leave. "Arigatou, but I'm a little worried to leave you alone." Subaru admitted sheepishly. "Especially with those dangerous cases happening lately." Erika agreed.

"Don't worry, if a stranger shows up, I'll subdue them." Kagome said confidently with a big grin. The two older girls still looked with concern at their kouhai. "Are you sure it'll be fine?" Erika ensured one last time. Kagome nodded fiercely. " _Hai_!"

Erika and Subaru shared one last glance before the turned around to leave. "Then I guess I'll take your offer." Subaru said as they waved Kagome goodbye. Kagome was now alone.

"Must be tough…" She whispered to herself with a small smile. " _Yosh_!" Since she was alone, her top priority would be her own safety, so she went by every window and door to ensure the lock.

She made her way upstairs for the last one. "Locked. Check." Kagome was about to sigh if it wasn't for the aura she felt. Being alone really put your senses at sharp. She felt the person inch closer; taking one deep breath she prepared herself. Shadows of a hand were seen hovering over her mouth.

"What do you think you're doing, Takumi _-kun~_?"

Kagome said in a sing-along voice, her face expressing a kindness the young man had yet seen before. "Pretend stalked." Kagome could hear said boy whisper in her ears. She turned around to find herself trapped between Takumi and the locked window.

Kagome released a heavy sigh. "Look, Takumi. You would've been sued if it had been any other ordinary girl." She kept scolding the blonde, until he cut her off. "All that aside, the back door wasn't locked." He stated.

Kagome's eyes widen until an uncertain expression took over, she looked nervously to the side as her cheeks started to redden. "T-That's because I-I'm expecting guests." She stuttered.

Takumi smiled softly as he placed his hand over Kagome's head. "You're a terrible lair, Vice." Kagome slapped his hand away. "It's true!" She retorted. "You should be a little more self-aware, Vice." He then said, causing her to look at him in confusion.

"You act like you're safe since you're strong, but…" He suddenly got a hold of her leg and picked it up, wrapping it around his waist as he pushed his body more against Kagome. Her blushed deepened; she could feel his body heat. The pose he was holding them in was very intimate, and Kagome would never admit it but she liked it.

"You're a girl, too, Kago- _chan_."

When Kagome heard that sentence she lower her head, a smirk could be seen on her face, making Takumi back off in confusion. "It seems we have a misunderstanding, Takumi." Kagome said as she looked up.

"See, it's not because I'm a girl I decided to be strong. It's because I'm me! It's because of who I am and what I've done that I needed to be strong. And against **them**? They won't stand a chance!" She freed herself from his cage.

"It's time for you to leave Takumi, it's seems like you have troubled my guests." He did not question her further as he sighed and walked downstairs. "Bye." He coolly said as he left the building. Kagome sighed once again.

Takumi stood outside and leaned against the backdoor. "She doesn't get it." He sighed. "Or maybe… I don't." he pondered to himself; he saw movements in the corner of his eyes. He could make out two figures that were apparently also looking at him. He narrowed his eyes to see better in the dark night, but the two did not care for him and turned around, leaving the boy alone in the alley.

* * *

"Wow! So much cake!" Souta exclaimed excited as he was peeking at the box. "Where did you get all these?" He asked Kagome. The Higurashi siblings were home alone, since their mother had night shift. "Wasn't it expensive?" Souta continued. "You're so rich!" He clapped sarcastic.

"Oh hush. Maid Latte's manager was out until late today, so I stuck around until she returned. She gave me these as a thank you." Kagome explained ruffling her little brother's hair.

She gave him a piece and cut out one for herself. "I'm going to save these for Mama and _Jii-chan_. All right?" Kagome said as she placed the box in the refrigerator. "Hn!" Souta nodded. "Oh yeah, _Nee-san_. Why were you do happy?" he asked.

Kagome perked up with a bright smile. "Well, that's because I have great news!"

* * *

Kagome had work the next day as well. "Have a good day, Master!" She bid her goodbye to a customer. A relieved sigh left her lips as she looked around the store, watching Honoka and Subaru take care of guests.

' _How peaceful. I can't believe how much I can relax when Takumi isn't here.'_ Kagome closed her eyes to take a deep breath. She was about to walk to the kitchen until she heard a glass shatter.

She quickly made her way to the customers of the table. " _Gomennasai_ , I hit it with my arm." The man with the glasses apologized. Kagome smiled kindly. "Are any of you hurt?" She asked, to where the man shook his head. She bowed her head. "I'll bring something to clean up right away."

Kagome later came back with gloves and a plate to put the pieces on. She was kneeling and gracefully picking up the glass pieces. "I'll help, too!" the man said, Kagome lightly brushed away his hands. "It'll be dangerous." She told him with a sweet smile.

The man smiled as well. "You haven't changed."

Takumi was walking down the street, he was absently listening to the news of the store in front of him, and so he stopped to take look. "A young woman has been assaulted at a café. It was one of the cosplay cafés. The suspect waited until after hours and entered through the staff door." He heard the reported.

Suddenly two women popped up from his sight of vision. "Hey handsome! Do you have time?" One of them asked. "Do you want to hang out with us?" The other asked. They kept asking him question until he walked right passed them, rejecting them.

Night had returned and once again was Kagome on night shift. She closed the back door. "Finished cleaning." She sighed; she looked at the lock, pondering about it until a smile came on her face. "It'll be fine, and manager had a key, so everything should be just fine." She said as she locked the door.

She remembered what had happened a few hours earlier; Satsuki was complaining about the meetings of the employers and asked Kagome to look after the store for one more night.

Kagome went back to the staff room, when she entered she saw that Satsuki had left the anti-crime tools in the box on the table. She looked inside at all the weapons.

A sudden noise upstairs caught her attention. "Hmn? Here already?" She wondered as she went after the sound. Unbeknownst to her, Takumi was outside, looking at the closed café.

Worry was shown in his eyes as he sighed. He was about to turn around if it wasn't for the whimper like voice he heard. He instantly turned to look upstairs where he heard the sound come from.

He knew he had to find a way in, since the doors where locked. Takumi somehow climbed his way up the balcony, keeping his body low to the ground he inched to the window.

Eyes widen as he saw Kagome leaned against the wall on the ground. Her low, no expression could be seen however he could make out what it seemed to be a tear, falling down her cheek.

Two figures approached her fallen body, hands going after her. He could feel rage, never before was he so angry. And he did not know why he truly was angry. Was it because Kagome had ignored his warning, or was it because he couldn't stand the fact of someone else touching what was **his**?

The only way he could enter and safe Kagome was through breaking the window. Just when he was about to kick it in, something unexpected happened.

"You guys…" a low voice could be heard emitting from Kagome. "I'm so glad you guys are alive! Ginta _-kun_! Hakkaku- _kun_!" Kagome embraced the two men. One had glasses with one bang that was some kind of bluish color while the rest of his hair was grey. The other man had a long Mohawk that seemed to fall to one side of his face while the other side was shaved.

"It's a great coincident to come across you, _Nee-san_!" Ginta spoke. "Yeah! We heard there were female Youkais hiding among those cosplay café staffs, they're taking the customers life energy." Hakkaku explained.

Kagome let go of them and looked confused at the two. Hakkaku began frantically nodding his head, agreeing with his partner. "That's right. _Youkais_ are not allowed to take life force of unwilling humans, especially those out of the community."

"C-Community?" Kagome questioned to where the men nodded. "We wanted to talk about that." Hakkaku began. "Since a few hundreds years the _Daiyoukais_ of the world decided to create a community for all the demons." Ginta explained.

"All _Youkai_ are registered so that they have a certain life. The weaker _Youkais_ have retreated into private lands where they can live in peace, while the stronger _Youkais_ are living among the humans." Hakkaku said.

"And everything happened because a certain _Daiyoukai_ wanted to ensure peace between humans and _Youkai_ alike, because a certain _Miko_ had changed his views." Ginta looked at Kagome.

"M-Me?" Kagome pointed at herself with a questioning look. Ginta nodded. "But who?" She pondered until her eyes widen. "I-It couldn't be! Sesshoumaru _-sama_? But why for me? If anyone it would be Rin- _chan_!" Kagome exclaimed.

Hakkaku shook his head. "The ward has changed the _Daiyoukai's_ heart, not his life." Kagome was shocked, she couldn't definitely picture the oh, so great Sesshoumaru talking highly about her. "You have changed the world, _Nee-san_." Ginta said.

Kagome breathed in. They were alive. Her friends were alive. However Sango and Miroku have died, they died happily and at peace. And Inuyasha… he had moved on but never forgetting her.

She could finally be at peace, yet still be connected to **that** world, through the _Youkais_ she had met in her journey. Kagome smiled, causing the males to blush. "I'm so glad you guys are alive."

"However…" Kagome's smile remained while an ominous aura surrounded her. The guys had automatically sat down on the ground in fear of her rage.

"How dare you not contact me before?! Do you know how worried I was about everyone?! And now you just show up? Thinking we could meet up at night so that no one will suspect something? Have you guys lost your brain in the final battle or something?! Don't you know how dumb is was especially with the attacks these days?" Kagome's hair was flying around as if wanting to attack the two men.

"I'm so sorry, _Nee-san_!" Hakkaku begged for forgiveness. "Y-Yeah!" Ginta agreed. "HAHAHAHA!" Loud laughter filled the room as everyone looked behind Kagome to see a young blond boy laughing with tears in his eyes. "T-Takumi?!" Kagome stuttered shocked.

"Ah the window!" Kagome shouted as she saw the way he had entered. They all looked at the broken window, while Kagome sighed. "Ah… Manager is going to lose it when she comes back."

"It's because the back door was locked. I didn't have a choice." Takumi said nonchalantly. "Why would you want to enter anyway?" Kagome placed her hand on her head feeling a headache coming.

"Because I am a stalker." Takumi turned to look at her with no expression and gave her thumps up. " _Baka_!" She slapped his head. Soft laughter was heard behind the two as they looked at Ginta and Hakkaku. "It's seems that you still attract people, _Nee-san_." Hakkaku praised.

"Who are you?" Ginta asked Takumi. "I could say the same to you." He retorted. Ginta smiled while sweat dropping. "I'm Ginta, he's Hakkaku, and we're old friends of _Nee-san_."

"Hmn…" Takumi mused as he scanned the other two, he had been unconsciously sticking close to Kagome. And Hakkaku had noted the behavior. "This might be bad…" He said earning a confusion glance from the others. "What would happen if Kouga found out?"

Ginta nodded in understanding. "True." Kagome glared at the two. "Oi! What does it matter if Kouga found out? What would he find out anyway?!" She raised her voice in denial. "Oi, _omae_!" Ginta looked at Takumi. "What is your relationship with _Nee-san_?"

"Our relationship" Takumi questioned, he placed his hand on Kagome's head and pulled her closer. "She is my _kawaii_ maid." He smirked. "Hah?" Kagome glared at him, making every men step back, away from the petit girl.

"I don't remember becoming your belonging!"

* * *

 **KT:** I'm very grateful for everyone! Thank you so much for understanding! I really needed that break to clear up my mind. My school has also started again, and I want to focus on my studies because it's my last year so I will change the update dates from every week to every two week! With this time having the drawing on time! So go to my Instagram (Kagome_Tamora) to check them out! And I promise this fanfic will be finished, I won't go hiatus or discontinue it! Also I'm in productions for a new fanfic, which I already have two chapters on. And Also my book is coming along nicely, I'm re-writing the chapters since me make flaws -.-

 **!READ!:**

Also I changed my update schedule, since many people support me, which make me happy of course! ^^ And because I want to give you guys the best I changed so that I won't feel forced to work on it every week. I will also sort out the episodes of Maid-sama, which one I think are fun or important and those you guys suggest are the ones I'll include in the story, because I noticed there were many times I got stuck because I couldn't think of anything interesting in to put in it. So that will happen, also! I will care less about how long a chapter is going to be but more about how interesting or fun it is^^ So these are my promises I hope you guys will continue to support me^^

 **Aoi X Souta: I will make seperates chapters for this couple and in the orginal they will stay as friends.**

* * *

 **Review:**

15 Next Week

10 - 14 Two Weeks

0 - 9 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **(CHAPTER 4)**

 **Yuyu (Guest):** Shippo will definitely debut at some point, don't worry ;)

 **Guest:** Of course I updated, I'm sorry you had to wait so long but I'm in full energy!

 **Guest:** I saw someone else do this with a Naruto X Inuyasha Crossover, she made two updates of one chapter and made one a yaoi version, so I think Imma do that ^^

 **Aryenne:** Thank yuuuuuuu ^3^

 **Kakashixangela:** Yes! I'm happy I found a solution so that you can enjoy the normal version and if you want always read the Yaoi version ^^

 **Bluephoenixflame98:** Me neither XD

 **Milkalette:** OMG BABE ME TOOO! AND IT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU READ KT NOTE I HOPE IT'LL MAKE YOU HAPPY!

 **Silversun XD:** Everyone their opinion! I will make both parties happy! XD

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18:** I missed you~ Yes I thought so too^^

 **Kagome20 (Guest):** Yeah, I sometimes overlook those faults, because my computer is set on my native language so most of the times I need to check them myself, but hey mistakes can be made, thank you for understanding ^^ Of course I will btw XD

 **YuzukiKuchiku:** YEYY! Finally a new chapter!

 **Cowgirlkitten2000:** Thank you so much for those words! They really made me happy^^ And don't worry I found a solution ;)

 **Corralinne:** I will ! He definitely gets some! Tho it might not be much ^^'

 **Rainbow Sky (Guest):** YASSS, Preach! XD Thank you so much!

 **Sillvog:** Sure! No problem! ^^

 **Applejax XD:** Finally after a long time it has come! XD

 **Bellmitch Kritznovah:** OMG! LET IT LIVE! LET IT LIVE! XD You definitely have to tell me all about it XD

 **In5pirit:** Thank you! And most of the time I do plan everything beforehand, but this time I've done it differently, I made points which I want to reach, but I just have no idea how XD Well it's T rating so even if I wanted to go further I can't XD So yeah, it will be kept on cute little fluff so don't worry -3-

 **KawaiiKittyHigh (Guest):** Thank you!

 **Meeshkla18:** I understand where you come from, it's just that I don't know a lot about the girl so I can't really tell much about her, and also in the three years later episode it didn't look like Souta had a girlfriend (in my opinion) That's why. But still Thank you!

 **Maistyria:** That's normally the way I do it but sometimes I miss click so it doesn't go that way, but nonetheless thank you for the advise! I will focus on it more often and thank you for your review^^

 **Oshay1000 (Guest):** YEAAAYYY YOU MAKE ME HAPPY! ^^

* * *

 **(AN reviews!)**

 **Bellmitch Kritznovah:** Thank you so much for your kind words. It really helped me see things cleared and your right! I want to be there for you guys but the most important thing is how I feel when writing. Thank you!

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18:** Hehe^^ Thank you, it made me feel better to hear that you also had some rough times writing. But yeah I'm finally back on track!

 **Fnkvjmnz:** Thank you! I'm still a long way with my book but it's coming along nicely and I can't wait to tell you guys when it will be available and be published ^^

 **Kirahigurashi:** Thank you! I hope you didn't wait to long ^^

 **Corralinne:** Thank you so much! It really cheered me up I love you!

 **Guest:** Aww Thank you so much! You know I was smiling while reading your review XD

And I also understand that, because I had the same. You know most of the times she was really cool but then she had those moments where she was really sexist and I didn't like that so sometimes I was like; "You should've seen that one coming" ***** **Shakes head** ***** XD

And above all that THANK YOU SOO MUCH! Your words truly inspired me^^

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Jii:** Grandfather

 **Kawaii:** Cute

 **Yosh:** Yeah

 **Baka:** Idiot

 **Kaichou:** President

 **Aikido:** A self-defense arts

 **Miko** : Priestess/Shrine Maiden

 **Youkai:** Demon

 **Daiyoukai:** Demon Lord

 **Tadaima:** I'm home

 **Okaeri:** Welcome back

 **Sayonara:** Goodbye

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Gomennasai:** I'm sorry

 **Gomen:** (Another way of saying) Sorry

 **Gomennasai:** (Another way of saying) Sorry

 **Nee** **:** (Older) Sister

 **Omae:** (Rude way of saying) You

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-kun:** Honorifics for boys

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** The final battle has ended and Kagome has to go back to her own time. After a while she gets on her feet but trouble soon meets the Higurashi family. And now she's stuck as the vice-president of Seika High. Keep in mind that Misaki is not poor and lives an ordinary life, except for the problems she has with her father, which is the cause of her hatred to men.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Kaichou wa Maid-sama! They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapt Little Change**

* * *

Everyone was staring at Kagome as walked home from school, which wasn't unusual, but the reason was. This time they weren't staring because of **her** , but because of **him**. The new transfer student who had pitch black hair and almond eyes. Eyes she knew all to well.

Kagome sighed as she glanced behind her, at the boy. "Why me?" She questioned herself crying in her mind from all the unwanted attention. "Because _Otou-sama_ said you would be the most educative person to teach me about the human emotion." The boy said in monotone as he walked besides her.

"Don't call him _Otou-sama_!" Kagome sweat-dropped. "You were created under special circumstances, Kanrei- _kun_!" She looked at the boy, her eyes widen as she saw his disguise fade away.

Black dissolved into white, purple and red markings appeared on his face as the tip of his ears formed a point together. "Ah." He said with a stilled face watching people whisper in disbelieve. "Don't just stand there!" Kagome pulled his arm away from the crowd and into a more desolated area.

They leaned against the wall and stayed there until Kanrei could redo his appearance. "I can't believe you're literally a baby in the body of a teen." Kagome sighed as she placed her hand on her head.

"I did receive written information. I just do not posses the ability to understand life and emotions." Kanrei began. " _Otou-sama_ says that I need to act more mundane in order to strengthen the bond between _Youkai_ and Humans, which brings me to you, Kagome _-sama_."

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Again, why do you call him father?" Kanrei tilted his head, not understanding what would be wrong with that. "Then what do you suggest I call him, Kagome- _sama_?" Kagome placed a finger to her lips as she pondered.

"Version one…?"

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Kagome remember the day of her reunion with the _Inu Daiyoukai_. After Ginta and Hakkaku had visited they immediately left Sesshoumaru's and their contact info and she gave them hers, with the condition that Kouga won't receive her information.

So the following week she received an invite to the Taishou Incorporation building. At first she just thought it was suspicious and immediately threw it away. The next day the same letter arrived with the same reaction from Kagome, and then they kept piling up, so she decided to answer to the request.

Kagome finally had a day off, so she decided to visit the address. When she arrived at the location she stood in front of a big skyscraper. Based on the area it was located, she assumed it was a successful business, famous even. However after she came back from the well, she took up the habit of not watching the news, TV for that matter. She lived a whole year without so it didn't effect her that much. That's why she would never know about it.

She entered the building and walked to the register. " _Sumimazen_ …" She timidly caught the attention of the attendant, who was clearly examining Kagome. The workers eyes squinted in doubt. "What is it?" She asked.

Kagome shyly looked down. "Uhm… I received a letter to come here for a while now, so…" Before Kagome could finish her sentence the desk lady cut her off. "That was probably a scam letter, you shouldn't trust those. I can do nothing here for you." She said.

"But I…" Kagome tried again. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you have to leave, we don't allow uninvited guests." The lady said while glaring at Kagome, who took a step back. "Taishou- _sama_ would let me know if we had a guest anyway." She said.

"Watch your tongue, woman!"

A cold and stern voice rang through the halls as everyone halted in their movements and looked up the stairs to see a tall standing man. His long black hair was seen pass his hips. "This Sesshoumaru's personal business is not yours to know." He said as he walked down the stairs. Brown eyes flashed gold until they shifted to Kagome who looked dumbfounded at him. The man came to a stop when he stood in front of the girl.

" _Miko_."

"S-Sesshoumaru- _sama_?!"

Kagome exclaimed as she took a step back, in disbelieve. "This Sesshoumaru did not know that _Mikos_ had such a long lifespan." He stated as he raised and eyebrow, looking at her features that hadn't changed in the hundreds of years that he had last seen her.

Kagome shook her hand and waved her hands in denial. "Oh, no! I-I actually had always been from this time, I traveled back to the Feudal Era through the well on my shrine." She explained to him.

An awkward silence passed, until Sesshoumaru turned around and walked back to the stairs. "It seems that sarcasm is a foreign language for you, _Miko_." He said as he led them up.

"Wait, was that supposed to be joke?" Kagome said shocked, his glare was the only answer she got, telling her to hurry up and follow him. He led her through the building until they made it to his private penthouse.

Kagome admired the apartment and looked outside the widow what had a view over the whole city. " _Sugoi_ , Sesshoumaru- _sama_! You have such a beautiful view!" She placed her hands on the glass and looked excitedly at the sight.

"It is indeed, however it is much more useful to see which fool dares to spy on this Sesshoumaru." He said as he passed her and went further in the apartment. "So that's the reason…" Kagome whispered to herself as she sweat-dropped.

She quickly went after Sesshoumaru who opened a door to some dark and cold alley. "Eh? Sesshoumaru- _sama_ , I thought we were going to catch up on the good old times or something." Kagome hesitantly came behind him while he stood in front of a large metal door.

"We have indeed "something" to talk about, or rather someone." Sesshoumaru spoke as the door opened to reveal a laboratory. The room was full with mechanical machines and devices. The light went on to reveal a cylinder with a green liquid in. Drifting in that fluid was a young boy. A **naked** young boy. Short white hair flowed with the light current. Purple and red markings could be seen on the boy's face.

Kagome looked at the sight with full horror. "Don't tell me that you're into that?" Kagome backed up. Sesshoumaru calmly made his way over to the being and knocked on the glass, which caused the boy to open his eyes and Kagome could clearly see a familiar amber color.

"Is that your son?! Why is he in there? Naked?!" She shouted as she averted her eyes away from the boy's manhood. "Calm yourself, _Miko_. He is not this Sesshoumaru's son." He said as he pressed on a button, which caused the water to drain away and let the boy stand on his own.

"Then what is he? Your clone?" Kagome turned around; a blush crept on her face as she was reminded of what she just saw. "Exactly. He is this Sesshoumaru's clone." The _Daiyoukai_ spoke as the door opened and his copy walked out.

" _Miko_ , this is Kanrei, my heir." Sesshoumaru explain but was interrupted by Kagome's yelling. "Okay! It doesn't matter just put some clothes on him!" She shouted. With a roll of an eye tossed Sesshoumaru a towel to the boy who took it as an instruction to dry and cover himself.

"So he's your heir…? What about your son, or daughter?" Kagome questioned, after she had calmed they took a seat in the living room. "This Sesshoumaru does not have a blood born, neither does this Sesshoumaru have a mate."

Kagome sniffled a laugh. "What? No one could match your brilliance?" She mocked him, but was quickly silent by his glare. "You are correct. Taking a mate is nothing but a disturbance, brainless female Youkais throwing themselves at whoever is accepting. This Sesshoumaru cannot allow their foolish genes to enter my bloodline."

Kagome sighed as she pointed at the young boy. "So you decided to create a _Youkai_ with your DNA, or basically your clone." Sesshoumaru nodded. "However this Sesshoumaru had realized that _Ningens_ would question the identical personality. Those mortals have no rights to my technology, so Kanrei needs to be more… mundane." Sesshoumaru explained.

"That's why this Sesshoumaru is appointing you, _Miko_ , to teach this pup the _Ningen_ aspect of life and preferably your respect acceptation of races." Sesshoumaru stated as he leaned back. His disguise fading away and in front of Kagome was the _Daiyoukai_ of the West she knew… and feared.

Kagome sat back as well. "Kanrei… huh?" She glanced at the boy who perked up until now he hadn't talked but observed. "The perfect spirit of a being… Nice naming, it suits your ego." Kagome said to which Sesshoumaru glared again.

"This Sesshoumaru does not like to be in debt, so you will be paid." He then said to which Kagome shook her head. "I don't need money, but knowing you won't be satisfied with that, so how about this…" Kagome proposed. "Could you please provide my grandfather with the medication he needs?" She stood up and bowed respectfully.

"Raise your head, _Miko_." Sesshoumaru began. "This Sesshoumaru will comply to your wish, your grandfather shall be transferred to the Taishou Hospital and be taken care of, free of charge."

" _Arigatou_ , Sesshoumaru- _sama_!" Kagome smiled brightly as she looked back at him. "Any further questions regarding our agreement?" He asked and Kagome looked up, wondering if she had any question. She perked up when something popped in her head. "Not much that I can think of…" She began.

"But why me?"

 **-End Flashback-**

* * *

After that Sesshoumaru had sent Kanrei over ever moment he could and Kagome would be left with no choice but to take care of the child that had a body of a teenager but the mind of a child. He had transferred to Kagome's school as a first-year student and began following Kagome around.

However… deep down she didn't hate it. She had this nostalgic feeling, it felt like she had Shippo in her arms again. But this time, she could be with him in every step. However Kanrei was different, while it was as if Kagome was his mother, he clearly shared the same personality aspect as his "sire".

Kanrei's tone and respect to others were similar to that of Sesshoumaru, other then that he was learning and growing like a child and that made Kagome swell up with pride, even if she would never admit it.

"Kagome- _sama_?" Kanrei grabbed her attention. "Hmn?" She turned to him as they reached the gate where a driver was waiting to pick up the young heir. "This Kanrei has heard that Kagome _-sama_ had taken up a part-time job, this Kanrei was wondering if you would allow a companion."

"No!"

Kagome said bluntly as she pushed the boy in the car despise his protest. She locked the door from the outside and watched as he rolled down the widow. "K-Kagome _-sama_!"

"Oh, and don't be like Sesshoumaru- _sama_ , just say I or me." Kagome said and a smile blossomed on her lips. "Otherwise _Okaa-san_ will be mad." She pouted and watched Kanrei blushed. It had become her favorite pass time; ever since he accidently called her _Okaa-san_ by instinct they truly began having such relationship.

When they were alone, Kanrei would openly revert to Kagome as his mother, and Kagome would always accept his affection, not under Sesshoumaru's order, but out of the love she held for Kanrei.

She glanced at the driver, whom she knew was a low-level boar demon, who had enough power to disguise himself as a human. "Take him home, Takashi- _kun_." She order and the man nodded in respond and made his way to the driver's seat. She then returned her eyes back to Kanrei. "I'll see you at dinner." She kissed his forehead and watched the boy be driven away.

"Since when did you two become so close?" A sudden voice spoke form behind her, which startled Kagome. "Takumi? How long have you've been standing there?" She asked as she stepped away form him.

"For a while now." He shrugged his shoulders. "So how come you're so close to the transfer? Isn't he a first year?" He proceeded to ask, Kagome looked at him with suspicious.

"He is… family, alright? So of course we're close." She reasoned. "And? You don't want him to see the other side of you?" Takumi then asked, she looked at him and then turned away, looking in the distant where the car had disappeared.

"It's not him that I don't want to show it to…" She whispered. 'I'm just not in the mood for Sesshoumaru- _sama_ 's criticism once he finds out I work as a maid.' She slumped. "Well, anyway I need to go to work, sayonara!" She said as she turned around hoping that her goodbye would prevent him from coming with her.

"You know, I got enough points!" He then said as he started following her. Kagome looked shocked at him. " _Nani_? You've gotten so many already?!" She saw Takumi smirked and sighed to herself. "You're coming too often." She noted with annoyance.

"Well, I'm going to challenge you to a game today, so take a picture with me after that." Kagome just glared at him. "The hell I will, you pervert!" Their bickering went on until they reach the café.

Kagome immediately regretted stepping in. The points Takumi had gather had created an opportunity to challenge a maid, in his case Kagome, and win a picture with her, which he did win.

So Kagome was straining her smile while she was forced to sit besides him with her twin tails. "Kago _-chan_ , you look to frightened." Satsuki commented, as she stood ready with the camera. "Let's put on a more natural smile, like usual."

Kagome forced herself to smile more "naturally" so that the picture could be taken and so that she could be done with it. Subaru handed Takumi the picture. "You're allowed to have one retake, but would you be interested in this, Master?"

Takumi took the handed photo and looked at it with a nonchalant smile. "This will be fine. The usual Kago-chan is the best." He smirked as he made eye contact with Kagome. The other girl swooned in admiration.

"Aw! Kago- _chan_! You're so loved by your Master!" They yelled in union. Takumi looked behind him with a smirk of confidence and stared at Kagome teasingly. "What's the matter Kago- _chan_?" A glare was his answer as Kagome huffed and left the room.

"Manager, I'm leaving now!" She shouted. "Oh, alright! Have fun!" Satsuki waved her off and Kagome went to the changing room. Suddenly she heard a buzz coming from her bag, picking up her phone and she looked at the screen. A sweet smile came on her face as she read the message.

She then noticed a presence entering the room. "Takumi how many times must I tell you not to come here?" She turned around to look emerald green eyes. "A few more times." He teased.

Kagome sighed with a laugh. "Right. Now move I have a appointment." She said as she tried to walk pass him, but her head bounced against his strong chest. "Takumi…?"

"With who?" He asked sternly, to which Kagome looked shocked at him. "Excuse me?" Takumi's glare tightened. "Whom are you meeting up with?" He repeated. Kagome glared at him. "With someone important, happy? I don't see why it's any of your business." Kagome tried to pass him again but was once again stopped.

"Takumi?!" Kagome raised her voice as she glared at him again. "Why? Why does it bother you so much?" She questioned. "Because you don't think about your safety! You shouldn't meet men outside of school or work!" Takumi shouted

"This has nothing to do with me being a maid anymore, but with my private life, which, for the record you're not a part of! So leave me alone!" Kagome yelled back as she ran pass him, just before Satsuki came in to check in on the noise.

Takumi just stood there by himself with his head hung low. He didn't even know why he said that. Kagome had always been keen to privacy, she avoided questions about her past and love live, and he also never saw her hang out with friends even on her free days. While Takumi didn't know anything about Kagome he knew one secret, which made him feel special.

However she had a smile on her face. One he never saw before, it irked and bothered him and he didn't know why. Perhaps because, he wasn't the one who caused that smile, but it was someone else, someone he didn't know.

It was the first time he had caused them to fight, over what? Jealousy.

* * *

 ***Sigh** *

"Are you alright, Kagome-sama?" Kagome glanced to the side to see Kanrei looking at her with worried eyes. She gave him soft smile as she patted his head. "Yes, I am. Now continued eating, Okaa-san made it with her good heart after all." Kagome winked and watched the young boy blush.

" _Nee-chan_ …" Kagome could hear Souta whined from across of her. "It's really weird to hear you say that about yourself, you know. It makes me feel like an actual uncle." He said with a pout while taking another bite.

"Oh hush it!" Kagome teased back. "It's better than when Kanrei- _kun_ calls Sesshoumaru- _sama; Otou-sama_ , because that's just bad." The siblings sniffled their laughter, with Kanrei trying to understand their humor.

"Ahem." The room got quiet again as the Higurashi siblings slowly turned to look at the man that sat besides Souta. Every since the deal, Kagome and Souta would visit Sesshoumaru for dinner when their mother had night shifts.

"It does not matter what this pup use to address to this Sesshoumaru." He stated glaring coldly at the two. "However…" His eyes shifted to Kanrei who perked up. "If any must be use then call this Sesshoumaru… Papa."

.

.

.

"HAHAHA!" Both Souta and Kagome bursted out in laughter as they pushed their food aside so that their head could rest from all the air escape their lungs. "I kindly decline." Kanrei said with a straight face, which only caused the Higurashi family to laugh harder.

After they had calmed down from their laughing, they finished their dinner and had some tea. "Well, I believe it's time for Souta and me to leave for home. We have school tomorrow." Kagome said as she and Souta bowed and turned to leave the penthouse.

" _Otou-sama_ … I am concerned about Kagome- _sama_ , she seems to be… troubled." Kanrei then stated. "Hn." Sesshoumaru grunted. "The Miko is rubbing off on you, pup." He said. "This Kanrei- I suppose that is a good thing." Kanrei muttered and watched Sesshoumaru smirk in the corner of his eyes.

"I believe the cause of Kagome-sama's worries is the young male I saw at the school with her." Kanrei said which caught Sesshoumaru's attention. "A male? Hn… interesting."

* * *

Kagome walked through the halls, whisperings irritating her ears. But it didn't help that this "pup" was following her around, his handsome features attracting more attention then necessary. Having her patience run out, Kagome pulled him into an empty room after she made sure no one noticed.

"Kanrei- _kun_ , why don't you go home?" She suggested. "I heard that Sesshoumaru- _sama_ would pick you up for a diner meeting." She said with a smile that was more forced then meant to. "I do…" Kanrei looked at her with suspicious. "However I have been ordered to pressure you into taking me to your part-time job."

Kagome froze up. She lowered her head, her bangs clouding her eyes. "Kanrei…" She began and Kanrei could feel shivers on his spine, he knew why his "father" respected Kagome, because sometimes her anger felt like a demon's rage. Kagome looked up, a smile on her face with her eyes telling another story. "Go. Home." Without protesting Kanrei left the room, leaving Kagome alone.

"Why won't you tell him where you work?" Takumi asked as he walked up to the girl. Kagome looked away, and stared outside. "Wouldn't he understand the situation if you explained it to him?" he stared at her.

Kagome sighed. "It might, but it's not him I'm worried about, it's someone else." Takumi's eyes narrowed after he heard her say that. "I met Kanrei through him and now he wants me to take care of him, but if I show Kanrei my part-time job, he is surely to know of it and I… I don't want to disappoint him, not when I finally got to stand on equal footing with him."

"Is he really that important?" Takumi asked as he watched Kagome through the window, while she looked outside at the car where she could catch a glimpse of silver hair. A small smile came on her lips as she watched the two leave. "Yeah…"

She didn't notice the flash of anger in Takumi's eyes as he left, leaving the girl alone to her thoughts. She finally left the school grounds and arrived at her part-time. _'Takumi has been acting very strange lately…'_ Kagome thought as she gathered the empty plates.

"Kago _-chan_!" Satsuki called her over. "Some Masters would like to challenge you for a game for a picture with you." Satsuki said as she pointed to the Sanbaka.

Kagome sighed as she sat ready at a table; the tree guys joined her and were excitedly waiting for Satsuki to explain the game. "They want to challenge you to a spit, card game." Satsuki said as she handed the deck of cards to Kagome.

"Very well. If I may." Kagome closed her eyes and began shuffling. She heard the trio whispering and giggling but she paid them no mind as she set the cards ready. "Ready?" Kagome looked at Shirokawa with a determination in her eyes. "Bring it on!" Shirokawa retorted confidently.

"Ready and go!"

They both started moving, however before Shirokawa could reach for the card was Kagome already finished with the game. " _Arigatou_ for your time." She said as she bowed and gathered the cards again.

"That's our Kago- _chan_! She's merciless." Satsuki complimented while the other maids nodded in agreement. _'I don't have a choice! I can't have any chance of a photo of me being leaked…'_ Kagome slumped her shoulders with a deep sigh.

"Damn it! Usui _-san_ won at this, so we thought this would be out chance!" Shirokawa cried together with his friends. A bitter feeling washed over Kagome as she remembered that day. It was the first time she lost in Maid Latte.

Eyes were casted downwards as Kagome pondered to herself. She still hadn't figured out why Takumi had been acting the way he was, and if she were to be honest with herself she didn't like it. She wanted him to be honest with her, just like she tried to be with him… Even though she knew she couldn't tell him everything.

* * *

The next day had Kagome not seen Takumi anywhere, which was unusual but to be expected. Ever since their fight, they had been avoiding each other. She was finished with her work for school and was walking to the exit until her phone buzzed. She took it out and looked at the screen.

A sigh escaped her lips as she turned around to go back inside. "Might as well go to roof and enjoy the view." She said to herself as she walked up the stairs. She opened the door to a cold breeze touched her skin.

"Wow, the wind's pretty strong up here." Kagome said as she hugged herself to be bit warmer. She walked to the edge and leaned on the rail and enjoyed the view.

"That's rare. What brings you here, Vice?" Kagome could heard Takumi's voice coming up from behind her. Kagome did not reply as Takumi came to stand next to her also watching the view.

"Can we… stop this?" Kagome finally spoke and looked at Takumi, her unfazed blue eyes stared at his emerald eyes. "Huh?" Takumi said with confusion in his voice.

"I don't even know why we're fighting, but I do know it can't be solved that easily." Kagome stood straighter as she took a step closer to the man. "If you would just tell me what it is, I might understand." She said. "You can't keep hiding things from me."

"Like you do?" Takumi suddenly said in a harsh voice. Kagome looked shocked and hurt at him as she took a step back, shaking her head in denial. "Don't tell **me** to stop hiding things from you when you exactly the same! I know he's not family it's obvious! So why won't you tell me first?!"

Takumi took a step forward as Kagome took another back. "You have been hiding secrets ever since I met you, your part-time job, your family situation and insecurities! But I also know there is something bigger inside you that's eating you away everyday! WHY WON'T YOU JUST TELL ME ALREADY?!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!"

Both teens looked up at each other, shock in their eyes. Even Kagome was surprise by her own answer. "See…" Takumi started, Kagome shook her head in fear as she saw the betrayal and could feel it in his soul. It was the first time she could truly read his aura.

"You can't trust me, with your pain and troubles… so don't pretend that you care about mine." He said as he turned to leave. "I do care!" Kagome yelled halting him. He looked at her, tears were streaming down her face and his heart ached. He longed to hold her in his arms and comfort her, tell her that everything would be all right, but he couldn't…

"But… But I felt that you would reject me a-and leave me! And then I would be alone again!" Kagome screamed in desperation. "Ever since I met you, you followed me, plague my mind and I can't seem to get you out of my head! Why do you haunt me, Takumi Usui?!"

Hand cupped her cheek and tilted her head up, soft lips crashed into hers as she could feel the warmth of the other being. Kagome's eyes where wide as she realized that Takumi kissed her, he took that opportunity to deepen the kiss as his tongue slipped inside her mouth, wresting for domination. He broke away from her and looked in her eyes.

"Because I love you, Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

Kagome was in a daze. Ever since she entered her work place, she barely moved away from the broom she was holding to clean the corner. She could hear her co-workers whisper but she paid it no mind.

"What's going on with Kago _-chan_? She has been in a daze ever since she got here." Satsuki whispered with a hand on her cheek as she watched Kagome with concern. "I don't know, she has been sighing and smiling, maybe something good happened?" Erika whispered back.

"So this is where you've been, _Miko_."

A strong cold voice rang through the café. People saw Kagome freeze as the mysterious man came up behind her; following after him was a younger boy who seemed to be the son. "This makes everything just worse, Sesshoumaru _-sama_." Kagome turned around and glared at the _Daiyoukai._

"And here this Sesshoumaru thought you might appreciate the visit." Sesshoumaru said with a smug smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes and let them fall on the boy behind him. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the nervous guy. "Don't think I've forgotten your little "mistake" Kanrei."

Kanrei bowed instantly. " _Gomennasai,_ please forgive me, _Okaa-san_!"

* * *

 **KT:** Okay done! I really hoper you guys like it, cause this is like one of the first chapters that I actually made my own. So this time I wanted to focus on Kagome who gets closer to her past and then forgetting her sight of the future cause those elements are actually what this whole fanfic is about. I hope the message reached you guys and made you understand.

So Kanrei is my OC, his name means the perfect spirit of a being, and I thought that would suit an offspring of Sesshoumaru. Thinking of Sesshoumaru, I can't imagine him being mated to someone, so the thing that would suit him the best is a clone XD I also thought that Sesshoumaru would be someone who wants to be close with his child, but still be disciplined, so imagine him to be a harsh parent yet also the akward bonding type XD It might be a bit OOC but I hop you guys enjoyed it ^^

Also my fanfic drawings will all be up by Sunday on any of my social medias ^^ You'll see in which clothes Kagome is in, and also how other characters look in my imagination, like Ginta and Hakkaku, but also Sesshoumaru and Kanrei and many more as time progresses. I hope you guys check it out!

* * *

 **Review:**

15 Next Week

10 - 14 Two Weeks

0 - 9 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **HeartlessVampireGirl:** Oohhh, I like the way you think! And don't worry, Shippo will come soon enough ;)

 **Silversun XD:** Thank you! Here it is! I hope you enjoyed it just as much! ^^

 **Yuyu (Guest):** Awhh! BABY! I missed you 2 :3 My summer was awesome, and really peaceful! Thank you for asking ^^ And maybe Takumi does know… or maybe not MUHAHAHAHA

 **Miko-Rei:** Thank you! BTW that's some awesome friends you have XD

 **KenjiChan622:** I will definitely continue till the end! And maybe sometimes I might take a break but I won't ever stop! And here you got your kiss XD

 **Corralinne:** YEAH! Glad to be back ^^ And I have so many things for Takumi * **Evil smirk** * I can't wait for you to see them as well…. Muhahahah XD

 **Kakashixangela:** Who knows… maybe he did… maybe he did not :} Yess! And many more is to come!

 **XxxFeliciaxxx:** Thank you and I will *^*

 **In5pirit:** And more is to come! So many more jealous Takumi! And now he did realized it!

 **Guest:** YEAH! Here is Sesshoumaru! I hope I nailed his character! XD And I also have a huge Sesshoumaru fetich… ;)

 **Kagomeloversessh (Guest):** OMG thank you so much! I won't stop that I'll promise you! I also hope that you won't stop reading!

 **Guest:** Thank you^3^

 **Guest:** I will! Thank you for your support ^^

 **Guest:** Of course! It has been my honor XD

 **Bellmitch Kritznovah:** Don't worry! I'll count yours as a review as well, otherwise it would be unfair^^

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Sugoi:** Amazing

 **Nani:** What

 **Ningen:** Human

 **Miko** : Priestess/Shrine Maiden

 **Inu:** Dog

 **Youkai:** Demon

 **Daiyoukai:** Demon Lord

 **Sayonara:** Goodbye

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Gomennasai:** I'm sorry

 **Sumimazen:** (Another way of saying) Sorry

 **Okaa:** Mother

Otou: Father

 **Nee** **:** (Older) Sister

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-kun:** Honorifics for boys

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** The final battle has ended and Kagome has to go back to her own time. After a while she gets on her feet but trouble soon meets the Higurashi family. And now she's stuck as the vice-president of Seika High. Keep in mind that Misaki is not poor and lives an ordinary life, except for the problems she has with her father, which is the cause of her hatred to men.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Kaichou wa Maid-sama! They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 7 X Confusion**

* * *

"You… love me?" Kagome repeated as she stared at Takumi with disbelieve. He did not say anything as stepped closer to Kagome, his arm wrapping around her waist as he saw that she was not resisting his touch. "Is there something wrong with that?" He questioned back with a tilt of his head.

Kagome blushed as she leaned back. " _Iie_ … I just…" She strayed off. "You just what?" Takumi urged her to finish. "I just never thought that…" She sighed. "I just never thought that I would hear those words again."

"Again?" Takumi question but Kagome shook her head, dropping the subject. "So? How do you feel?" Takumi asked as his face leaned closer to Kagome.

"Eh?" Kagome leaned back again as far as his arms would allow it. "How do you feel, Kagome?" again his face came closer. "You wouldn't let me do this if you didn't feel anything."

Their lips inched closer, Kagome stammering to give him an answer. She could feel his breath on her lips, his eyes closed and Kagome glanced at his lips before doing the same, waiting for the soft touch of his lips.

However it was only after she felt a breeze instead of a kiss that she opened her eyes. Kanrei was flying past her.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY _OKAA-SAN_!"

"Oi! Kanrei!"

* * *

"And that's how it went, so believe it's pretty reasonable for me to give him house arrest. It's why he hasn't been allowed in my house for a few weeks now." Kagome said as she huffed her head away. "Hn." Sesshoumaru mused in understanding as he sipped his tea.

Suddenly Kagome was whisked away by Honoka and Satsuki. "Oi, oi oi! Kago _-chan_! Who is that hotty?" Honoka asked or more demanded. "Is he your boyfriend? Your husband?" Satsuki's eyes dazzled of curiosity as she leaned in waiting for an answer.

"HUSBAND?!" The other two members joined in with both excitement and fear. "Does that mean that the boy is your son?! But you are so young!" Subaru exclaimed.

"No, no no! You guys got it all wrong!" Kagome franticly waved her hand in denial. Suddenly, an arm came over he shoulder, halting her in whatever she wanted to say.

"I must thank you for taking care of my wife."

"Your wife?!"

"Who is?"

" _Okaa-san_ you're gonna marry _Otou-sama_?"

"Can everyone just calm down for a sec!"

Kagome's strong voice caused everyone to take a few steps back without question, leaving the _Miko_ with her natural enemy, _Youkai_. "We. Need to talk." She whispered harshly as she dragged Sesshoumaru away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She whispered loudly in his sensitive ears. "Stop your screeching _Miko_." Sesshoumaru spoke as he stood up again. "This Sesshoumaru cannot let the rumor go of an illegitimate child. Besides that it should be nearly impossible to have child raised in the dark without a mother. The pup chose you as his mother, so you shall be it, no more questions _Miko_." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Kagome jumped with an accusing finger pointed at him. "Excuse you! This isn't only about you and Kanrei- _kun_ you uptight dog! This is also about me! Haven't you thought it through? I'm a high school student, that will create even more upstart!" She raised her voice, which caused everyone to listen to her.

"Besides, maybe I have someone special in my life whom I don't want to misunderstand!" That was all the information he needed. Kagome knew that she messed up the moment she saw the handsome _Daiyoukai_ smirk. Regret filled her head as she wished to curl up in a ball and hide from the world.

"Shall we take our leave, Kanrei?" He spoke to the boy who had been occupied by the maids and bombarded with questions. " _Hai, Otou-sama_." Kanrei politely bowed his head to the girls. As he turned around to leave he met the blue eyes of Kagome.

His eyes stared hopefully at her; he began fidgeting with his finger and glanced up again. "Go. Home." Kagome mouthed with a cold stare, as if dog tails and ear appeared, they slumped down in defeat. And Kanrei walked with disappointment after his guardian.

The café was silent; everyone had witness the drama that had been happening before there very eyes. And from what they had understood; the mighty Sesshoumaru Taishou, owner and CEO of the Taishou Corps had a illegitimate child with a high school student, who is oddly close to age with his mother.

As if feeling the rumors in their mind, Kagome snapped her head to the other guest. "Forget everything that has happened here." She stated with a cold voice, which cause shivers down their spine.

"Why don't you go home early, Kago- _chan_?" Satsuki proposed with an awkward smile as she placed her hand over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome sighed. " _Arigatou_ , I will do that." She said with a grateful smile.

Kagome quickly retreated back to the lockers room; she stopped in front of the mirror to take a better look at herself. "Was I this red the whole time?" Kagome sighed as she lowered her head. "No wonder Sesshoumaru _-sama_ found out."

"Found out what?" A sly voice whispered softly from behind her. "Takumi, it might've been better if you just waited behind that locker." Kagome sighed as she turned around. She found herself trapped between him and the desk of the mirror, his face closing in. "But I couldn't wait to see my cute Kago- _chan_." He whispered in her ear.

"I can't take you seriously while you look like that." Kagome said as she walked passed him with ease, making sure not to touch his wounded arm. "You shouldn't be walking around like that with a wounded arm." She said as she disappeared to the row of lockers out of his views.

"Who would've thought that the boy got some strength?" Takumi snickered. "You should be grateful he has control over his strength, if he didn't, your bones would be shattered." Kagome said knowingly.

"Hn…" Takumi murmured, but Kagome heard him. "Why is everyone doing this to me?!" Kagome shouted in frustration, which cause him to sweat drop.

"Jeez… when did I ask to be in this mess?" the miko muttered under her breath. She halted in closing her buttons when she felt his aura approach. Once again a hand appeared to trap her in a cage. While her name is Kagome, she was by no means a locked up bird.

"Takumi move your hand." She said with a hint of demand. She turned around to find the blonde boy smirking. "What if I don't?" He tested with the tilt of his head. "A repeat of last time." Kagome retorted her back clashed against the closed locker.

"Last time, huh?" Takumi's smirk widen as he closed his face in. "If remember correctly, you didn't stop me." He watched as Kagome turned red and decided to shorten the distance even more. "So… does that mean you… didn't hate it?"

Kagome's hand were on his muscular chest in a failing attempt to push him away from her blushing face. "Maybe in fact you…" Takumi's lips were near Kagome's almost teasingly telling her to come fort. "like it?"

"I…"

A buzz of a phone was heard, and Kagome immediately turned away her head and searched in the pockets of her skirt for her phone. " _Moshi, moshi_? Sakura- _chan_?"

Kagome quickly went pass Takumi to clearly hear what Sakura had to say. Takumi sighed as he turned his body to the girl. It had been almost a week since his confession and no matter how many times he pressured he still couldn't get a reply.

As if something was telling him to wait. Be patient. If not your prey will run away. He saw Kagome snap around and stare at him with confusion. He returned to look, as if to ask if something is wrong.

Kagome lightly shook her head and went back to her conversation before hanging up. Kagome quickly went back to her locker to retrieve her sweater and jacket. "Come on! I need you with me on this one." She said as she rushed to put them on.

"Why? A date?" Takumi said excitedly joining her side as they walked outside. "Not exactly." Kagome replied. A few minutes later they found themselves nearing a crowd.

"Kagome- _chan_! Over here! Ah Usui- _kun_ , you came too?" She saw Sakura together with Shizuko. "Is Misaki- _san_ here?" Kagome questioned as she stopped to catch her breath. Sakura shook her head. "She is still on the way." Kagome nodded in understanding.

"So whom are they fighting against?" Kagome asked as she stood up straight. "Uhm… Students from Miyabigaoka." Sakura answered while she followed Kagome who got closer to the crowd. "It's the celebrity school where all the rich boys and girls go. It has the kind of people we try out best not to associate with."

"Ah. I remember, Sesshoumaru- _sama_ did say something about that." Kagome whispered to herself, yet Takumi could hear her. They both made their way through the crows into the center.

"You guys!" Kagome yelled as she recognized the uniform. "What going on?" She said as she stood in front of them. "Angelic Vice?!" The two boys froze up seeing they blue-eyed beauty come to them with worry.

"Why is she here?" The boy with blue hair whispered shocked to his friend. "How should I know? Maybe she's worried about us." The red-haired said with a happy smile. They both grinned as they fantasized, then suddenly their daydream turned into a nightmare. Dark force grew behind the princess. They peeked behind Kagome to see a very pissed off Takumi.

Feeling their fear, Kagome looked behind her to see Takumi smiling at her. Brushing it off she turned around fully to see three other students with different uniforms. One of them had a red cheek.

"I'm the Vice President of the student council of Seika High School, Kagome Higurashi." She said as she stood proudly in front of her schoolmates. She glared at the boys standing opposite of her, daring them to say something stupid. "Did our students do something?"

"One of your students punched me." The boy with glasses, who had apparently been punched, said. "I had heard that Seika High School is a savage place, and it would seem that the rumor is true." The smirk on the boy grew wider as he saw Kagome narrow her eyes more. "I need to think about what sort of apology this will require."

"Shut up!"

"Why should we apologize to you?"

Kagome took a glance behind her, causing the boys to instantly fall to the ground on their knees, not daring to look at the beauty that held such cold eyes.

"Apologize for hitting him." She said with darkness in her voice. "Who do you think you are? Bringing so much unneeded attention to our school. More then that unwanted!" And so Kagome's scolding began. "Now we got to deal with these pesky students from that stupid high class school!"

Takumi stifled a laugh as he watched Kagome go at them, he knew that the boys had no strength to say anything back but only to sit and take it. He knew, because he'd been there before.

"Looks like it's not worth talking to them right now." The boy had been hit spoke softly, somehow getting edgy from watching Kagome turn around to look at him with her cold eyes. "We'll be waiting for you at Miyabigaoka anytime."

"If you do not have any intention of apologizing, then I will bring this issue to the administration." The boy was around to leave until another woman stood in front of his way. "There won't be any need for that."

"Misaki- _san_!"

The coldness in Kagome's eyes disappeared. "Gomen, it took to long." Misaki smiled apologetic. Kagome shook her head and smiled. "I had it covered." She smirked which cause Misaki to smirk as well.

"So, if by any means we were to apologize, whom should it be to?" Misaki questioned as she took a step closer to the boy in a challenging manner. "Koganei Hirofumi." The boy said as he rudely walked pass Misaki together with his friends.

Soon other spectators walked off as well. "Let's go." The red-haired boy said to his friend as they quickly disappeared before the rage of the demon president would be upon them. "The one face that I didn't want to see." Misaki scolded as she met Takumi's eyes.

"You took the words out of my mouth, Kaichou." Takumi glared back. "Okay, calm down you two. Geez…" Kagome sighed as she pushed the two apart.

"Misaki- _chan_! Kagome- _chan_!" Sakura ran to them together with Shizuko. "What are you going to do if this case turns out to be a big problem?" she asked concerned. "And right when Seika's image is starting to get better, too…" Shizuko added.

"Don't worry." Misaki smiled as she patted Sakura's head. "Yeah, we'll figure it out." Kagome smiled as well.

* * *

 _'That's what I said, but I can't imagine them obediently apologizing… I don't even know what really happened…'_ Kagome slumped over her table at the student council classroom. "Ah! Why do you have to go and supervise the first-year field trip all the way in Osaka, Misaki- _san_?!"

"You seem to have a tough time." Kagome could hear from the opening of the door. "Don't remind me, Takumi." Kagome said. "I have to go and meet up with the two students; Takashi Unue and Hirosuke Menoshi." Kagome stood up and got ready to leave. "Kanrei- _kun_ is out with his… father. So I guess it'll be on me."

"I still don't know who his dad it." Takumi noted as he followed after Kagome. "Come on, you already interrogated him back when he went to apologize. You know that I'm his caretaker because his… father can't do so always. And believe me, you don't want to know him, in fact I'm jealous that you don't."

"So… Why are you following us?" Kagome glared at Takumi as he stood besides her. "I'm coming with you since it sounds fun. I haven't ridden a bus in a while." Takumi stated bluntly. "Why is Usui _-san_ here, too?" Takashi asked, turning to his blue haired friend who raised his shoulder.

"But why do we have to apologize to them?" Hirosuke asked her. "Of course you have to apologize, you hit someone, no matter the reason, and you shouldn't hit someone." Kagome reasoned.

"But I would still like to hear what happened." She looked at the boys hoping they would explain themselves. They hesitated for a second before confessing.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Chess, eh?" Takashi looked at the display where Hirosuke was fawning over. "I bet it'd be cool to be able to play it." Hirosuke boosted as he took, what he assumed was, an intelligent stance. "You say that but look at the price." Takashi noted with a weak laugh.

"This is rare." They heard from behind them, and turned around to see a snotty boy standing with two other friends. "It's students from Seika." Koganei stood in front of them, an aura of arrogance glooming over him.

"That store belongs to my family." Koganei spoke rudely. "It's no place or filth like you." A smirk came on his face. "Buzz of, flies."

 ***Punch** *

 **-End Flashback-**

* * *

"He goes and says something like that. How could we apologize to him?" Takashi asked desperately for an answer. "Kagome looked away and watched as they arrived at the school that looked more like a palace. "You have to, but for different reasons." She whispered softly.

Kagome sighed annoyed as she made her way through the school, until they arrived in front of the Chess Club. She could feel a headache coming at the sight of Koganei waiting for them.

"So you're finally here, Seika High School. I see an extra face and I miss one." Koganei said as he glanced around. "Where is that demonic lady?" He asked Kagome. "I'm standing right in front of you." Kagome said as she crossed her arms.

Koganei scoffed as he motioned to Takumi. "Who is he? The President?" Takumi shook his head. "Iie, I'm here to study sociology." His schoolmates looked at him in disbelieve. "I see…" Koganei muttered off, then he bursted in a fit of laughter.

But Kagome and Takumi paid him no mind. "Why did you say that?!" Kagome asked with her hands gesturing to him, with confusion. She was rendered speechless. " _Nani_?" Takumi asked nonchalantly back.

"So, you two there." Koganei pointed out to Takashi and Hirosuke. "Your apology please." He said expectantly. "I've been looking forward to how you'll show me your sincerity."

Koganei watched amused how the boys huffed their heads away. "What's the matter? Did you not come to apologize?" He mocked with a smirk. "This is why I hate brainless poor people."

Something snapped.

Koganei stood up. "Very well. We'll continue this in the Student Council Room." He made his way to the door, but bleu-eyes stared at him, halting him in his way.

"Brainless poor people?" She began darkly. "So you called our students "flies" just like that." Kagome looked up, her arms crossed over each other. "I'm fine with continuing this in the Student Council Room." She took a step closer to the boy.

"I don't mind making this an official issue." She took another step closer giving Koganei no choice but to take a step back, unsure of what she's planning. "However," Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I would like you to apologize to us first!"

Koganei staggered on his feet as he tried to feel from the frightening woman. "W-Why should I" He stuttered, placing his hand on the table for support.

"Because you were the first to insult our students, causing them to punch you." Kagome stated. "Of course they'll apologize too for hitting you, but only after they received a formal apology from you." Kagome's hand went back to her side with a sigh.

"If the president were here, she'll probably want to beat the crap out of you, too." Her eyes snapped to Koganei. "Me too if I were to e honest." Putting her confession aside she went back to her lecture. "Nothing lets you call the students of Seika "flies"."

"I demand an apology from you."

Kagome's eyes were strong and unwavering, which caused Koganei to stammer. "R-Ridiculous. What's wrong with calling a fly a fly?" He looked at the ground, wanting to avoid eye contact. His eyes landed on the chessboard on the table.

"That's right." Koganei smirked as he picked up the King's piece. "How about we settle this with a game of chess then?" He took a seat, his confidence coming back. "If you can beat me in this game, then I will admit that Seika's students are not flies."

"We've never played chess before" Hirosuke protested. "I hate how he says that so arrogantly." Takashi admitted. Takumi eyed Kagome. "How about you, Vice?" Kagome looked away annoyed. "I've only played Shougi."

"Then I guess I'll play."

Kagome watched dumbfounded as Takumi made his way to sit across Koganei. "Should I explain the rules?" Koganei suggested, but Takumi quickly replied. "I've played a bit in the past, so you don't have to." The blonde leaned back on his chair as a smug smirk appeared on his face. "You can move first."

' _I just can't figure him out…'_ Kagome pondered as she watched with worry the game begin. "Ah, yes." Koganei began nonchalantly. "I forgot to mention: I placed fourth in this year's national tournament."

"So?"

Irritated by Takumi's comment, Koganei tried to ignore it and continue. "So, I better go easy on you a little." He said as he placed a piece. "You don't have to." Takumi replied, their game ongoing as they talked. Then his green eyes locked to his opponents. "But instead," Takumi began. "If I win against you playing seriously, you have to admit tat Seika's Vice is a butterfly rather than a fly."

"I decline." Kagome quickly said with a stoic face, the two boys behind her sweat-dropped. "Just what is their relationship?" They asked each other.

Koganei scoffed. "How could I possibly lose when I'm playing seriously?" He tried to make a move, but his eyes met Takumi's confident face. He began doubting every set he made.

"So? Are you going to resign?" Takumi teased with a smirk. "Who would!" Koganei exclaimed as he knocked Takumi's piece down. A relieved smile came back on his face, which immediately turned into a smirk. "Now what will you do?!"

Takumi smirk widen as he set his final piece. "Checkmate." He watched everyone's eyes widened in surprise. "Care for another game?" He dared with his smug grin.

* * *

"HAHAHA!"

Both Takashi and Hirosuke were both laughing very loudly in the bus. "Oi! Keep your voices down!" Kagome scolded. "You're bothering the other passengers!"

"Don't say that you didn't enjoy it." Takumi looked at Kagome with curiosity. Kagome looked back at him letting out a soft laugh. "Well, I can't say that no. It was funny seeing him panicking."

"That made us feel a lot better!" Takashi said with a big smile. Hirosuke nodded cheerfully. "Yeah! Angelic Vice, Usui _-san_! _Arigatou_!" Kagome returned the smile. "It was nothing."

The bus stopped and she saw that the two were going to step out. "If anything like this happens again-" She didn't have to finish as the boys cut her off. "Then we'll just ask for your help again!" They both smiled as they waved the couple goodbye.

Kagome smiled softly as she looked at them waving the bus goodbye. "Geez, they're such a hassle." Her eyes softened. "To me, you're a bigger hassle." Takumi said, Kagome glared at him before turning her head back to the view.

"Anyway, I wonder if Miyabigaoka is filled with students like him." She said honestly. "But then, I'm sure there are better guys than that, and there must be troubles that rich people face that I can't imagine." She halted and thought over what she said.

"I take that back, some troubles are just ridiculous." Kagome sighed. "Are you talking about Kanrei?" Takumi asked. " _Un_." Kagome nodded. "He sometimes worries over the most trivial things. Makes me wonder whom he got it from."

' _Not to mention, Sesshoumaru-sama made a big deal about Kanrei-kun going to a public school, saying it was "too tainted". Hah! Says the demon.'_

* * *

"HAH?!"

Kagome looked with disbelieve at the boy in front of her. "Like I said; you're fair, thoughtful and always think foremost of the students. It's honor to be in your presence." Her eyes narrowed.

The boy had kneeled in front of her and took her hand after coming with two other students all wearing the Miyabigaoka uniform. "Uhm… Arigatou, the honor is mine, but… Dare?" She tilted her head.

The boy stood up with a light expression of surprise. He smiled again and made a polite bow. "I'm the Student Council President of Miyabigaoka, Tora Igarashi."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and stood proud. "What brings Miyabigaoka's Student Council President here?" She asked. It was nerve wrecking without Misaki here by her side, but she had to keep it up. They both hadn't really planned for this to happen at the same time as the first-year field trip.

" _Sumimazen_ for our student's insolent behavior." Tora began. "I have suggested to the Principal that he should be expelled from the school." Kagome panicked after hearing that. "E-Expelled?" she exclaimed shocked. "Isn't that too strict? We do share part of the blame for actually punching him, too. Our formal apology is ready. The only demand was for him to apologize first for provoking."

"Then will you forgive him?" Tora asked to which Kagome smiled. "Of course. It wasn't anything you had to come all the way here for." She said earnestly. "Then I may cancel his expulsion?" He ensured. " _Onegai_." Kagome bowed in respond and smiled at the group when she stood straight again.

"I'm glad to hear that." Tora gave her a handsome smirk. Kagome could hear running in the hall. A sudden sense of Youki filled the air. She could feel a hand wrap itself around her waist and pull her away.

"K-Kanrei- _kun_?"

She looked confusion at the boy, who stood protectively in front of her. People began whispering about the suspicious sight. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Your _Youki_ is leaking." She whispered to his enhance ears. Her eyes widen as she saw him ignore her, his marks threatening to come to light.

"You should listen to your Female Alpha, pup." Her eyes went to Tora in shock. "Don't talk to my mother…" Kanrei growled in a dangerous low voice. Tora's smirk widened seeing the young act like that.

"You two, come with me." They heard a strong voice say, not daring to disobey the one that could obliterate them, they followed Kagome to an empty classroom, with no prying ears or eyes.

"Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Tora Igarashi, heir of the Red _Tora_ Clan. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he let his Youki free. Giving Kagome a clear view of his ears and tails. "No wonder…" she muttered to herself.

"It has been a while has it not, Kanrei _-sama_?" Tora said as he walked up to Kanrei. "Not long enough in my opinion." Kanrei spited out harshly. It did not matter to him if his mother were to get angry he would protect her.

"Hmn…" Tora looked down upon him, until his eyes shifted to Kagome. "I wondered were some of his traits came from, so it came from you. I never expected Taishou- _sama_ to take a human mate."

"Well, he didn't. I'm just Kanrei- _kun_ 's caretaker." Kagome said. Tora nodded in understanding. "So? You know about _Youkais_ , aren't you scared I might… kill you?" His eyes glowed for a second.

" _Iie_." Kagome said, a smile came on her face as she placed a hand over Kanrei's head, infusing some of her aura to calm him down, making sure that Tora couldn't sense her powers. "Not all Youkais want to kill."

"Besides, you are going to school. You have the responsibility of a leader, as the Student Council President." Kagome gave him a warm smile. "Someone like you wouldn't kill me."

Tora's mean smirk turned into a dazzling smile. " _Subarashi_! Someone so strong and beautiful is truly a dependable person! It's no surprise that Taishou-sama had wished you to become the caretaker of his heir." He said with excitement. "Though I must ask, how did you meet?"

Kagome blushed nervously and shook her head and hands in denial as she stepped back. "Haha, that's classified, under the contract that I have with Sesshoumaru- _sama_ states that I am not allowed to talk about our partnership, all that I can say is that I'm Kanrei- _kun_ 's caretaker."

Tora hummed in understanding. "Putting all that aside, I actually came here today with a request for you other than the apology. Of course we will formally discuss it when the President came back from her trip." Tora smiled innocently.

"Kagome Higurashi _-san_ , will you join us at Miyabigaoka's Student Council?"

"HAH?!"

Kagome quickly covered her mouth. "Um, I don't understand what you're saying." She tried again, but more politely. "I've never heard of a student working for student councils of two different schools."

"Then you should transfer." Tora said with pride, finding a solution. "Naturally, we will provide the uniform and anything else you need." He added.

Kagome shook her head. "Iie, unfortunately, my family is very poor. I'm afraid that I cannot afford to go to a school with expensive tuition like Miyabigaoka." She gave him another reason.

"Then let's do this:" He found another solution. "We will prepare a special student loan. Considering your excellence, I'm sure you'll even be exempted from paying it back, too."

He once again took her hand. "I will guarantee everything." Suddenly, Kagome could feel his lips on the back of her hand, and her hair stood up. "I'm serious, Vice President, Higurashi _-san_."

"As am I, Igarashi _-san_. I will have to decline the offer." Kagome said strongly, her eyes were cold but he paid it no mind. "Then how about visiting the school." Tora proposed. "Have day at Miyabigaoka High and see for yourself how much it will suit your taste."

Tora's hand was suddenly slapped away and he was staring at golden eyes of Kanrei. "I've told you to refrain yourself from touching my mother." His eyes narrowed dangerously, warning Tora thought he might be young; he was still the heir to the Great Western Lands. "The next time, I won't just be slapping your hand away."

Tora just smiled as he released Kagome's hand. He walked pass the two to the door. "I believe I must take my leave now." He looked at Kagome. "I look forward to hearing your favorable reply.

Kagome stared him down as he disappeared in the hallway. "No wonder you kept your guard up, Kanrei." She said. Her hand patted his head. "Good job." She smiled at him. " _Arigatou, Okaa-san_!"

* * *

" _Kuso_ … I didn't expect her to be associated with Sesshoumaru." A voice said angrily. "Maki, find everything there is about that girl! There must be a reason why Sesshoumaru allowed that wench to be near him. She sure is interesting that Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

 **KT:** YEAH! I'm done! And I'm actually really happy with this one! I hope you guys liked it! So I'm really happy that Kanrei got received so well! I got almost everyone talking about how they love his addition in the story, and that makes me so happy because normally OC are badly received. And too be honest I can understand that, most of the times they are kinda annoying girls. Those OC are then side characters, which would look more like a main character because they are so many things you know. Like A vampire, priestess cat demon or something XD I swear one exist and it's just the cringe.

Anyway I hope everyone likes this chapter especially the adding info of Tora! Soon pics will be post I swear XD

Also the reason why I posted it on Friday instead of Thursday is because I realized that I have more time on Fridays to work at the fanfic! So the update day as just had been lifted. Hope you understand ^^ Same rules apply though^^

* * *

 **Review:**

15 Next Week

10 - 14 Two Weeks

0 - 9 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **HeartlessVampireGirl:** Haha XD Kanrei! I hope you'll remember it XD And I'm sorry I can't tell you everything, I can only say that I hope you'll continue reading the fanfic ^^

 **Ayjah:** YEAH! I'm happy that you enjoyed it ^^

 **.927:** Yeah! Thank you^^

 **Bellmitch Kritznovah:** XD I'm so happy you enjoyed the joke, I thought it would fit someone like Sesshoumaru XD

 **:** It's Kanrei, but faults can be made XD I'm glad that you liked it; I hope you liked this one too!

 **Bluephoenixflame98:** YEAH! May you be blessed XD

 **Kagome20 (Guest):** Thank you sooo much! I will keep doing my best, and I hope you will keep reading and of course I'll continue it! I may sometimes take a break, but this story will one day come to an end^^

 **Yuyu (Guest):** YES HE DID! XD Thank you so much I love you :3

 **Oshay1000 (Guest):** I fall more in love with the readers *^*

 **AeriKuroba:** Oh yeah, we know everything about Sesshoumaru * **smirks*** but I decided to focus on the anime and not the manga, so instead I got another secret for him. I hope you'll figure it out ;)

 **Cielo (Guest):** Thank you! ^^

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18:** I hope you enjoyed it! I tried my best. BIG LOVES FROM ME *^*

 **Secret00garden:** I hope this was a good Mom and Son moment ^^

 **Silversun XD:** I hope it was good XD

 **In5pirit:** YASS! Was Sesshoumaru good? And believe me, Takumi will meet Sesshoumaru, just you wait ;)

 **Kakashixangela:** Your prediction came true XD Think I did it good?

 **Guest:** I'm happy it made you happy! And I'm also happy it worked! SO glad that everyone loves Kanrei! Makes me really proud of my OC ^^ Thank you so much! I hope you liked it this time too^^

 **Heaven-water-sister:** Lol love you^3^

 **Guest:** I love you too, Reader-san! I'm happy you laughed XD to be honest I laughed too XD

 **Applejax XD:** Hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Iie:** No

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Un:** (Another way of saying) Yes

 **Subarashi:** Amazing

 **Moshi:** Hello (For phone)

 **Nani:** What

 **Tora:** Tiger

 **Miko** : Priestess/Shrine Maiden

 **Youkai:** Demon

 **Youki:** Demon Energy

 **Daiyoukai:** Demon Lord

 **Onegai:** Please

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Sumimazen:** Sorry

 **Okaa:** Mother

 **Otou:** Father

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-kun:** Honorifics for boys

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** The final battle has ended and Kagome has to go back to her own time. After a while she gets on her feet but trouble soon meets the Higurashi family. And now she's stuck as the vice-president of Seika High. Keep in mind that Misaki is not poor and lives an ordinary life, except for the problems she has with her father, which is the cause of her hatred to men.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Kaichou wa Maid-sama! They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 8 X True Power**

* * *

Kagome watched as an expensive looking car pulling over in front of the stairs to the shrine. She had been walking home. Her eyes narrowed, as she didn't recognize the aura the person inside. She watched a man come out who had something familiar to him. "Ah, you're from Miyabigaoka's…"

She looked confused at the man and his little group of guys that politely held their mouth. "I'm the Vice President of the Student Council, Maki." Kagome faced him as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Do you need something from me?" Kagome asked, Maki held on to his kind and gentle looking face. "May I have a moment with you?" He replied with a question. Kagome looked at them one more time before walking up the stairs. "Why won't you come in? It might not be much, but it's something." She smiled kindly.

They followed her in her house in the living room. Her mom had her shift and Souta had his clubs. They were sitting opposite from each other, Kagome waited for them to say what they needed to.

"You guys." Maki ordered and suddenly all types of presents appeared in front of her; a bouquet of roses, a present wrapped in a pink bow and also an expensive bag. "Please accept them. They're gifts from Igarashi _Kaichou_." Maki stated.

Kagome sweat-dropped. "I'm afraid that I cannot accept them." Kagome said with a light bow of her head. Maki kept his cool and composed smile. "Igarashi _Kaichou_ strongly desires for you to transfer."

Kagome sighed again. "I don't have any intension of going to Miyabigaoka even if you do this for me. I appreciate it, but please take these back." Kagome declined once more. Maki gave an apologetic look. "It's a special cake I had my shop make for this day. It'd be a waste to have it thrown away." Kagome sweat-dropped.

"Please don't worry. Igarashi Kaichou wouldn't intend for his gesture to leave you in debt." Maki said as he gestured to the presents. "Please accept them."

Seeing Kagome hesitate in declining again, Maki pushed forward. "Igarashi Kaichou simply wants you to help make Miyabigaoka a better school."

" _Tadaima_ , _Nee-chan_!" Souta walked in on the meeting. "Ah, guests?" he questioned as he stared at the four unknown man. "Sort of…" Kagome sweat-dropped, Souta looked at his sister. "Why do these things always happen to you?" He asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I wouldn't mind if it happens to you once in a while." She said honestly. Then Souta's face was close to her ear. "You do realize their intentions, don't you?" He whispered. He felt stupid for asking after he saw he knowing smirk. "Never judge a person by their aura." She mouthed back.

He clicked his tongue and stomped back to his room. Kagome smiled as she watched her brother leave, she felt so proud to see him slowly develop his powers, though they weren't as strong as hers, he at least could be ale to master it.

" _Sumimazen_ , my brother is a bit unique." Kagome smiled kindly at the boys, who were left in the dark. Maki quickly regained his composer. "If you would come to Miyabigaoka, the Kaichou says he would offer your brother a generous deal, as well." He said.

Kagome sweat-dropped again. " _Iie_ that would go a bit too far." She said more to herself than them. "The Igarashi Foundation's influence on not only Miyabigaoka, but society as well is extraordinary. Please seriously consider this offer for your brother's sake, too." Maki said.

"We'll wait for three more days. We await your favorable reply." Maki said as he and the others stood up. " _Kaichou_ will be waiting at Miyabigaoka until you come." The guys bowed and took their leave. When she was sure that they had left the property, she relaxed.

"Their disguises and authority got better, but attitude and power has weakened." Kagome sighed. "Youkais these days have lost their honor."

* * *

"Is it true?" Kagome looked up from her seat. "Were you actually asked to transfer to Miyabigaoka High?" She stared at Misaki's brown orbs. " _Hai_ , it's true." She saw a flash of desperation go by Misaki's eyes as she stood up. "However I have turned down their offers numerous times. And I will continue to do so in the future."

Misaki gave her a relived smile. "Everyone is talking about it, I just got worried…" Misaki stated as she pulled the raven-haired into a tight hug. "You worry to much, Misaki- _san_." Kagome pulled away from her. "I'll be right here by your side."

"Of course, that only happens when I'm away."

"Ah!" The voice that seemed to come out of nowhere startled Misaki. "Takumi, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked him, but Misaki interrupted him before he could answer. "Usui! How many times do I have to tell you not to hang around the students council room when you don't have any business?" she yelled loudly.

"I do have business." Takumi said as he embraced Kagome from behind, pushing Misaki away. "I wanted to talk to the cute Vice." He said with a smirk. "Eh?" Kagome turned bright red, but what pissed Misaki off the most was that she wasn't pushing him away or protesting. That meant five extra points 3-7. Takumi had overtaken her.

" _Maa, maa_ Misaki- _san_." Kagome waved her hand as she got herself free from Takumi. "I'll just listen to what he has to say, alright? I'll be right back." She said as she ushered Takumi to go to the now empty hallway to talk. "So, what's up?" She eyes him, waiting for Takumi to talk.

"What are you going to do about Miyabigaoka?" He asked and watched as her eyes narrowed. "I'm the Student Council Vice President of Seika High School. And I will stay so." Kagome stated strongly, she then got quiet until a tired smile came on her face. "It might be nice to be freed from a stalker like you."

He scoffed. "Do want to be rid of me that badly?" He questioned, annoyance clearly heard in his voice. " _Iie_ … I thought maybe it'd be nice if you didn't have to be a stalker anymore. Then you didn't have to need to find everything out… because you would already know." Takumi couldn't hear the last part, but it made him think. Whatever she said, it was her honest feeling. The one she would never show him.

* * *

" _Okaeri,_ Souta _-kun_!" Kagome greeted as she looked away from the simple hotpot she was cooking. " _Tadaima_!" Souta greeted as he entered the room. "It smells delicious _, Nee-san_! Does Mama have night shift?" He proceeded to ask to where Kagome nodded. " _Hai_ , I expect no complaining." She said with a smile, Souta grinned back. "No way! You cook just as good, _Nee-san_!"

Kagome smiled as she set the table. " _Itadakimasu_!" They both said as they dug in their food. "Say… Souta- _kun_." Kagome began reluctantly when she and his attention. "Would you like to go to Miyabigaoka High?" She asked of him. He looked up from his bite and stared at her dumbfound.

"You mean that stupid school of those people that came by the last time? No thanks. I mean if Sesshoumaru _-sama_ had second thoughts of putting you and Kanrei-san there then it says something about the school." Souta said knowingly. Kagome giggled at the reply of her little brother.

"Yeah, you're right. Even Sesshoumaru _-sama_ questioned his choice after a meeting." Kagome spoke softly as she continued eating.

* * *

Days went by, while Kagome kept to herself and didn't interact much. She didn't talk to her friends, barely gave Kanrei the attention he wanted and neither did she notice that Takumi had been missing his regular days.

"Where did Kagome _-chan_ go?" Sakura wondered as she walked back to her classroom after break, together with Misaki and Shizuko. "I wish I knew." Misaki admitted. "I wanted to talk to you guys about these tickets I got! I won a meet and greet!" Sakura said excitedly as she pulled out three tickets. "I'm afraid I can only bring two friends." She said regrettably.

"I'll pass." Misaki said. "I have tons of work to do for the Student Council. I also have to find a missing Vice President." Misaki pulled out her phone and began dialing her number.

"Kagome- _chan_?" Misaki spoke. "You went home early? Alright I'll see Monday." Misaki hung up and turned to look at her friends. "She said she'd see us Monday." Shizuko and Sakura looked worried at each other. "You don't think it might have something to do with Miyabigaoka?" Sakura asked.

"I hope not." Shizuko replied. "Kagome- _chan_ has always been the reserve type." Misaki said as she stared at her phone, which showed Kagome's number. "She doesn't tell her problems often. She bears it all on her own."

* * *

Kagome looked ahead the big school in front of her as she sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She began walking through the halls filled with refined young ladies and men. _'I didn't notice last time I was here, but this definitely is Miyabigaoka. The atmosphere is completely different from our school.'_ Kagome thought as she ventured further.

" _Kaichou_. Seika High School's Kagome Higurashi is here." Maki announced as he entered the president's room. "Okay." Tora began with a smug smirk. "I'll give her a warm welcome."

Maki saw it and smirked as well. "She's the first woman that you've really been into." He watched as Tora crossed his legs and leaned his face on one hand. "Maki. I bet you're thinking that there are no women out there that will satisfy me, right?"

Tora stood up and slowly walked to his dartboard, his smirk widen as he saw that his dart was still pinned to the picture he managed to get his hands on. It was a picture of Kagome in her Maid uniform. "I always thought so myself, too."

Kagome entered an empty room, she was told to wait in. It was spacious and silent, got her to feel on edge. Only the sound of ticking could be heard, until the door opened and Tora walked in.

"Vice President Higurashi. I had faith that you would come." Tora greeted her with a smile. "I assume you're here to accept our offer?" Kagome looked away. "Regarding that…" Her eyes shot up and stared at the man that had entered seconds ago that came with a plate with drinks. She watched him trip and the drink coming her way. _'You've got to be kidding me…'_

She was drenched. Her eyes darkened as she felt something rise from deep within her.

* * *

"Oi! Where is Kagome- _sama_?!" Kanrei bursted through the doors of the student council. "Eh? Higurashi- _san_?" Some looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. " _Kuso_ …" They could hear Kanrei curse. "Oi! No foul language in my room!" Misaki stood up, causing Kanrei to look at her.

"Kagome- _sama_ has probably has gone to Miyabigaoka to settle some things! I have to stop her." He snapped as he hastily turned around to leave when Misaki stopped him. " _Nani_? If Kagome-san ends up going to Miyabigaoka, then it's partly our fault for not stopping her!"

Yukimura stood up. " _Kaichou_ … I don't want Higurashi- _san_ to leave…" His eyes started watering and Misaki nodded in understanding. "It might be selfish of me, but I also want Kagome _-chan_ to stay at Seika." The males nodded their heads in agreement.

" _Aho_! That's not the problem!" Kanrei interrupted them with his loud voice. "It's not the possible transfer, it's that blasted Igarashi kit! He plans on using Kagome _-sama_!"

Everyone's eyes widen in disbelieve. Kanrei glared at them before turning around as he ran through the halls outside. He went as fast as he could without alarming the mortals. His eyes caught a glimpse of blonde hair that ran outside the school gates.

A bit of his worries went away, but he still had to go. This was a demon matter after all. Not only that… Tora had brought **his mother** into this; Kanrei would show no mercy if he had touched her.

* * *

Kagome stepped out of the shower refreshed; she looked once more around the big and complex changing room that had been "conveniently" place in the very next room she sat before.

"As expected from the rich school. A shower room attached to the Student Council Room is just unreal." She said to herself, a tick mark appeared as her growing admiration for the school irritated her. "More like, why am I doing this?"

She opened her locker only to find her clothes gone. "Gone? I'm sure I put it here…" She whispered to herself. _'Was that the aura I felt? But these are connected rooms, so it's hard to tell.'_ She slumped her shoulders.

"Then what am I suppose to wear?" She cried out. She opened one locker after another desperately searching for some clothes. It didn't matter what, as long as it covers. She then opened a locker to find very… unusual taste of clothing. "Eh?"

 ***Knock** *

"Excuse me, Higurashi- _san_ , are you all right?" Kagome could hear Tora's voice on the other side of the door. After taking a deep breath she decided to ask something she had rather not have the need to. "Uhm… I can't seem to find my uniform."

"Ah. I asked a girl to take it to the dry cleaning so it doesn't get stained." Tora said. Something got darker. "Then what am I suppose to wear, Igarashi- _san_?" Kagome asked as she walked closer to the door.

"There should be something there for you, isn't there?" He wondered. After a moment of silence he asked again. "Is there something wrong, Higurashi _-san_?"

"Well, it exposes a little too much." Kagome said as she went back to the locker seeing as she had no choice but to. "Did you perhaps burn yourself in the shower? And, perhaps you're trying to cover the burn with your clothes in order to be considerate to us?" Tora asked innocently.

Something clicked. " _Iie_ , I'm perfectly fine." Kagome answered back.

"Maybe you slipped and fell?"

"I'm quite sure you would've been able to hear that if it had happened."

"Are you sure that you didn't injure yourself? I'm coming in!"

"Igarashi- _san_!" Kagome's strong voice had ordered him to stand still, he did not know what came over him but her froze on the spot. "You should never to walk in on a lady changing." Kagome stated calmly as she got dressed. "No matter the circumstances."

Kagome opened the door, to reveal her maid clothes that had a more… revealing style. Tora's eyes widen as he saw the beauty in front of him. "I would appreciate it if I were to get my uniform back." Kagome said calmly as she walked pass him. His smirk grew wider, as the game got more interesting.

"It's fascinating how you are wearing it perfectly, Higurashi- _san_. I wonder how you knew." Tora edge on as he kept his back to her. "Well, I am the caretaker of the young heir of the Taisho Crops. The dress code for that is similar, but with less skin display." Kagome dodged his question perfectly as she held her composure.

' _Ah, I wanna cry and curl up in a hole and never come back.'_ Kagome's mind was crying to get away from here and to cover up. Sure her middle school skirt was short, it at least didn't show cleavage or any more skin then her legs, and arms in the summer.

"Anyways, I don't mind it being dirty, so please give me back my uniform." Kagome turned around to face him and he did the same. "What a waste that would be." He said with a charming smile. "You look really good in that." He said as he walked closer to her.

"Wouldn't you think so, too?" He smirked as he noticed some pink dust on her cheeks. "You like things like this, doncha?" He revealed the picture of her in maid clothing. Kagome's eyes widen. "That… How?"

She got backed up against the wall. Tora had her trapped between his arms just when she was about to move. Kagome saw his smug grin and instantly knew that she hated the face he made. "A girl like you chose a job like this, but acts totally different at school. Not only that, but you're Kanrei's caretaker? A _Youkai_? How interesting."

His eyes glowed and Kagome could feel the _Youki_ spread in the room. "Did you know that 500 years ago, humans were terrified of us? And now, we live among you without a care. Humans have forgotten how terrified a _Youkai_ can truly be."

His smirk widened. "I can smell your fear, Kagome. If you're that afraid of that means Sesshoumaru has fallen deep." He looked away as if thinking something up. "Maybe that means that I'll have a chance to overthrow the Taishous from their throne. That old dog has lived long enough."

Kagome pushed him aside and ran to the door only to find it locked. "It's useless!" Tora exclaimed from where he stood. "You're not going anywhere. I've got a bunch of people outside."

Kagome turned around and saw Tora sit on the bank after he took off his blazer and tie. "Well, for the time being, come over here." He ordered her. Kagome slowly walked to the bank. "I was hoping that my hunch had been wrong, but I guess I was wrong about that too." She said as she eyed him.

"I knew you were something… "special" Like there was some kind of spark from the moment I met you." He then leaned his chin on his hand and looked outside the widow uninterested. "But honestly, you disappoint me. I didn't think you'd fall for this so easily. I thought you'd put up a better fight." He said.

"The feeling is mutual." Kagome retorted. "I thought you were better then this. You must be quite a disappointment for the _Aka Tora_ Clan." Tora narrowed his eyes. "They work so hard, yet they get such a failure for a heir. It must be hard for a branch-family."

Kagome watched his eyes change into that of a tiger. His eyes locked on her as if he was watching his prey, waiting to attack. "What would you know about my family?!" He shouted loudly. "You work as a maid and student council vice president." Tora scoffed. "I look forward to seeing what you'll accomplish at Miyabigaoka, too."

"Also I want you to film Sesshoumaru's face when you tell him that you're quitting." He spoke and Kagome glared at him. "What are you talking about?" She exclaimed confused. "I'm not gonna stop taking care of Kanrei- _kun_! No matter what!" She shouted determined.

"Fine." Tora said simply as he pulled out a suitcase and waved it in the air, forcing it to open which caused the content to fall out, hundreds even millions of yen. "Isn't this enough?"

"If this isn't enough, then entertain me more. I'm sure I can pay you more than that old dog." Tora smirked. "That man will fall soon enough, and since I'm the heir of the Igarashi Foundation, that's enough to attract all the women in the world."

"I'm bored with obedient women." He said as he pulled on Kagome's hand. "I had some hope in you." Kagome's body was thrown on the table, he back hitting the surface hard. She grunted in pain, she opened her eyes to see Tora on top of her, pinning both her arms down so that she couldn't resist.

"You came here lured by the money. In the end, you're no different from the others. Just another worthless woman."

Kagome held her cool while a voice in her head repeated those words. "I pity you." Kagome said with a look of concern. "Have you been looking down on people like that your whole life?"

"Stop it, don't look at me like that." Tora said with slight anger. "If you say that those around you are worthless, then they'll believe they are and they lose that special ability they have along with their confidence." She spoke with experience. "There is not a single person in this world that is worthless!"

"Shut up! Don't look at me like that!" Tora shouted louder, Kagome winced at the volume but continued. "The reason why I came her today is to decline your offer. That's all I came for!" She exclaimed. "I have no intentions of quitting being Seika's Vice President!"

Tora just began laughing instead. "Man, you are… So interesting!" His youki began to wrap around her, it was so thick that she felt like she would suffocate.

Kagome tried to lift her arms up but they got pushed down again. "Forget it. You've got nothing against my judo and strength." His voice got low ash he inched closer to her. "I'm the best on the mat." He whispered suggestively.

His face got close and closer. They were mere inches apart from touching each other's lips. Then something snapped. "You give me no choice, Igarashi- _san_ …" Kagome whispered so low that he could barely hear it.

Suddenly the door got busted open, both snapping their head at the entrance to see Takumi dressed in the Miyabigaoka uniform. "Stop right there." Takumi said as he smirked.

Tora froze in his and movement and stared at the new guy that entered. "What happened to the guys outside?" He asked. "They wouldn't let me in, so I misbehaved a bit." Takumi stated as he turned his head slightly. _Gomen_." His smirk widened as he flared with confidence.

"But, you're misbehaving more than I am, aren't you, _Hentai Nii-san_." Takumi gave a smug smile to Tora who returned it with his own smirk. "In any case, could you go find another person to do this with?" Takumi said as he walked closer to the two. He grabbed Kagome's wrist and lifted her up in one clean swoop, holding her close to his body.

"She's not someone people can touch so nonchalantly." He glared at the tiger. "That's all I've got to say. Let's go, Vice." Takumi began leading Kagome out. She stopped for a second, making Takumi wait on her.

"Igarashi _-san_ , I would be glad to expect you at Seika High if you wish to speak to me in my role as a Vice President." Kagome eyes narrowed. "As a branch-family I am sure that you can find something about the main-family of 500 hundred years ago. The name Juura should do just fine. That should explain everything, and also why your family has not tried to oppose Sesshoumaru _-sama_."

Takumi perked at the name. "It should also show you why no one has decided to bother the _Ningen_ caretaker." Kagome bowed before turning around. " _Arigatou_ for your hospitality. If you excuse us."

Kagome continued walked together with Takumi, leaving Tora in the room. He looked with his still wide eyes at his hands. They were burning, badly. It almost seemed like his skin would peel off, and unlike any of his other wounds it didn't heal. When did a _Youkai_ not heal? Has it not been over five centuries?

"That blasted woman is a _Miko_!"

* * *

"Takumi, why are you here?" Kagome asked as she jogged to catch up to his fast walking. "I can't believe you were fooled by him." Kagome wanted to retort but got interrupted. "Besides… Aren't I your shining knight in armor now?" Takumi questioned excitedly. "I saved you in the nick of danger." He boosted proudly.

Kagome rolled her eyes and huffed as she walked by. " _Baka_! _Arigatou_ , but I had it covered." She said with her eyes closed looking sideway at him. "What are you saying, Vice? You're not as strong as _Kaichou._ You couldn't fight him." He tried to explain.

"Well, excuse you but I can take care of myself perfectly fine!" Kagome turned around to fully face him. "I have so my ways." She winked at him, making him smile. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her head. " _Un_. Good job."

Kagome looked up at him shocked, but he just continued to walk. Summoning all her courage she called out to him. "Takumi!" He turned around; suddenly her lips were on his. Her arms were wrapped around his neck pulling him closer.

It felt like a dream, but it was real. Takumi quickly relaxed and placed his hands on her waist, pushing their bodies against each other. However, Kagome pulled away before he had a chance to deepen the kiss. She stepped away from him and looked at the ground with a blush. " _Arigatou_ , Takumi."

Takumi wanted to hold her, he wanted to, but he couldn't, because someone had already beat him to it. " _Okaa-san_!" A clump in the form of a human had jumped on Kagome taking her to the ground. "Kanrei- _kun_?! How many times have I told you not to do that?! You're too old for that!"

Kagome sat up with Kanrei still glued to her. "I was so worried!" He cried as he buried his face in her neck. "He still calls you; _Okaa-san_?" Takumi questioned looking at the pair. "He does really follow you around like a lost puppy."

Both Kagome and Kanrei glared at him. "Don't worry Kanrei- _kun_ , he's just jealous." Kagome smiled at Kanrei who just tear up more. " _Okaa-san_!" He shouted again as he tightened the hold he had on her.

"Oi!"

He could hear Takumi's protest, Kanrei thought back on his mother's words and smirk grew on his face. He rubbed his body against Kagome more, making it look like he was feeling her up, and then looked at Takumi, with a very, smug, dirty and annoying grin.

"That brat…" Takumi gritted through his teeth. "Come on guys, let's get out of here." Kagome said as Kanrei finally released and helped her get up. "Forgive me, but I have to speak with Tora- _san_." Kanrei said as his face changed back to stoic.

Kagome looked at him confused. "Why? You're not gonna fight him, are you?" She asked worriedly, but sighed relieved when he shook his head no. " _Iie_ , I have to talk to him. What he has done today will be seen as a personal attack from the _Aka Tora_ Clan to the Taishou Clan. Father and I might be the only one with the Taishou blood, but we hold many allies and other _Youkai_ under our wing. If word gets out there might be a war." He explained, Takumi raised a brow.

"The sooner a solution will be found, the sooner it is done." Kanrei waved goodbye and walked in the direction Kagome and Takumi escaped from. The two walked out of the building after they found Kagome's clothes and after she changed.

They saw a crowd at the entrance and when they came closer they realized that they were their classmates. "Vice!" Many shouted in greeted. Kagome saw Misaki, Shizuko and Sakura at the front, worry in their eyes as they ran to her. "Kagome _-chan_! We were so worried!"

"Eh? Arigatou, for waiting." Kagome smiled, she looked at the rest of the people who were waiting. "I turned down the transfer offer, so don't worry, _minna_." Kagome smiled brightly, which caused most of the males to blush.

" _Okaeri_!" Everyone said in sync as they smiled relieved.

* * *

"Tch." Tora stared outside the widow at the group. "You shouldn't have involved her." A voice came from behind him. "Oh my, the young Taishou pup has visit me." Tora said dramatic. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked coldly as he turned his head.

In an instant he was pushed against the wall and lifted up by his color, the only thing that gave a bit of light where the terrifying golden eyes Tora was forced to look into.

"You have made an irreversible mistake, Tora." Kanrei spoke with a dark low voice, sending shivers down Tora's spine. "By touching her you touched something that didn't belong to you!" Disguises began to fade away as both of them showed their true form.

 _Youki_ flared through the room in a battle of domination. Tora got pinned down to ground, for the first time in his life he felt fear. It wasn't just any kind of fear; it had been the exact same feeling when he met Sesshoumaru for the first time. A dominating presence let everyone immediately know who the true leader was. Not the mention that the fox and the wolf had been walking beside him as equals.

Those cursed canines. It made Tora doubt everything he had ever knew. It made him realize, that he wasn't the most powerful one. He glanced at his ruined hands who had been burning painfully, and healing even slower.

"Don't ever touch my mother again."

Kanrei said darkly and followed Tora's eyes sighted witch landed on his hand. Kanrei scoffed. "I guess you already know now. The consequences." Kanrei glared at the blonde again. "Do you realize now? That woman, that woman you almost defiled. She is the most powerful being in the _Reikai_! Capable of destroying the Youkai race, yet she choose not to."

"Say Tora, do you know why my mother allowed herself to trust you?" Kanrei watched as Tora's pupil quivered of fear. "It's because she believes in second chances and because she doesn't judge." Kanrei stood up, releasing to poor tiger of his hold.

"No one is good enough for her in **our** eyes. Remember that."

* * *

 **KT:** FINALLY DONE! AND SO HAPPY! BECAUSE I CARE LESS ABOUT THE LENGTH BUT MORE ABOUT THE QUALITY TALK ABOUT IMPROV! XD Anyway I hoped you like this scene, I wanted to bring out Sesshoumaru in Kanrei in this chapter so that you can see that he is basically Sesshoumaru with a few of Kagome's characteristics. So it's actually not like those two had a son but more, like if the great inu no Taishou and Kagome had Sesshoumaru…. Something like that (BTW I love that ship XD)

I was thinking of a few things, but I though heck! **Maybe you guys got some suggestions** ^^ So **I want to introduce Shippo and Kouga** soon, but I have no idea how and when, also maybe **you just have a request** You can tell me in the reviews or DM me ^^

 **A HHHUUUGGGGEEE Shout out to Anime hotty lover.18**! From what I know I always got support from this person and I thought you guys should know^^ Of course there are plenty of others who have been supporting me greatly and I hopefully get there in time to give you some world love ^3^

* * *

 **Review:**

15 Next Week

10 - 14 Two Weeks

0 - 9 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **Cowgirlkitten2000:** Thank you so much! I try to involve the Youkai world as much as possible but I'm always afraid that it's too much ~

 **Silversun XD:** Did the sh*t hit the fan? XD I hoped you liked it love ^3^

 **Yuyu (Guest):** Kagome didn't answer Takumi's confession because she's still unsure about it. I hope I made it a bit clear in this chapter ^^

 **In5pirit:** XD That was my plan all along! I need you to like all the chapters more than you should XD Still no Sesshoumaru and Takumi scene but it's coming ;D I can tell that

 **Bluephoenixflame98:** Damn right you find yourself in deep trouble! Kagome is BADASS! XD

 **HeartlessVampireGirl:** YAY! Kanrei is happy! I promise I will bring out the sketches soon, heck maybe even tomorrow XD I hope you liked this chapter darling ~

 **Heaven-water-sister** : I love you too~

 **XxxFeliciaxxx:** Me too! That's why I keep the rivalry going XD Yeah! I love him too, that might be bad, considering his my OC But I mean come on! Who doesn't have a secret fantasy that every son Kagome gets would immediately want her as his bride XD In this case Kanrei is EXTREEMLY OVERPROTECTIVE of Kagome ^^

 **Bellmitch Kritznovah** **:** THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCCCHHH! A hundred thousand virtuals hugs and kissed from the this girl in Holland. And yes… Patience is the enemy of every guy Kagome had interest in * **sigh** *

 **Cielo (Guest):** Thank you! Though to be honest I often write it on a whim or on the last two days ^.^'

 **Kagome20 (Guest):** Yeyyy! I'm always in for those surprises! Dou Itashimashite ^^

 **OUTAKu yume:** Yeah! Me too hun, me too XD I honest was thinking if a good one doesn't exist create it ^^ I hope you liked it^^

 **.927:** Of course:) ~

 **KawaiiKittyHigh:** Thank you very much! Oh, and you can call me Kagome Tamora, or KT ^^

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18:** Yep^^ Hehe I always love you! And I recongnize your name immediately I wanted to give you a shoutout because from what I remember you have always supported me ^^ Hope you continue to do so !

 **Kakashixangela:** Yep! They met each other at those demon meetings. I hope you liked this chapter^^

 **Gcardozaqromero1:** I translated it and I hope I got it right… I think I did XD Anyway I hope you receive my love XD Muchas gracias, espero que siga apoyando me^^

 **Guest:** HEEEEEYYYY BABE! I hope one day you can give me a proper name to address you with so that I can show you love ^3^ I hope I packed enough excitement and a bit of fluffiness to satisfy you^^

 **Guest:** Thank you very much! I hope you liked this chapter ^^

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Iie:** No

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Un:** (Another way of saying) Yes

 **Nani:** What

 **Baka:** Idiot

 **Aho:** (rude way of saying) Idiot

 **Kuso:** Sh*t

 **Minna:** Everyone/Everybody

 **Hentai:** Pervert

 **Aka:** Red

 **Tora:** Tiger

 **Miko** : Priestess/Shrine Maiden

 **Ningen:** Human

 **Youkai:** Demon

 **Youki:** Demon Energy

 **Reikai:** Demon World (?)

 **Kaichou:** President

 **Okaeri:** Welcome Home

 **Tadaima:** I'm Home

 **Itadakimasu:** Thank you for the food/Let's dig in

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Sumimazen:** Sorry

 **Gomen:** (Another way of saying) Sorry

 **Okaa:** Mother

 **Nee:** (Older) Sister

 **Nii:** (Older) Brother

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-kun:** Honorifics for boys

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** The final battle has ended and Kagome has to go back to her own time. After a while she gets on her feet but trouble soon meets the Higurashi family. And now she's stuck as the vice-president of Seika High. Keep in mind that Misaki is not poor and lives an ordinary life, except for the problems she has with her father, which is the cause of her hatred to men.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Kaichou wa Maid-sama! They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) A voice in this case XD**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 9 X Story time**

* * *

" **Once upon a time, there lived a grandmother and a grandfather."** A monotone voiced spoke, suddenly Sakura popped up in feudal clothing. "The weather's great today." She said with a singing tone. **"Sakura** _ **Baa-san**_ **went to the river to do the laundry."** The voice continued.

" **Yukimura** _ **Jii-san**_ **went to the mountain to get firewood… which was what he was supposed to do, but instead he was helping with the laundry. Then all of a sudden, a well popped up from the ground."**

"What is this?" Sakura _Baa-san_ questioned as she looked at the old well, before she could peek inside it got enveloped in blue light. When the light faded a yellow bag flew out of it, followed by a loud grunt. The grandparents watched in awe as a young girl climbed out of the well. Her beautiful long black hair flowed behind her. However what distracted the old couple the most were the clothes that the young lady was clad in, a green sailor uniform along with an extremely short skirt.

"Few… I thought that centipede would kill me." The young girl exclaimed with a sigh. A moment of silence passed. " _Obaa-san_! A person came out of the well!" Yukimura shouted in panic. He watched as his wife calmly ate a peach she received from a passing warrior named Momotarou. "It's no time to be eating the peach!" He shouted

"Oh, hi!" The young girl walked over to the pair who greeted her in return. "I heard that there is an _Oni_ who is kidnapping young girls; terrifying the villagers with the help of a Shikon jewel shard." The woman said with a soft smile.

"My, what a fine child we have here." Sakura spoke satisfied with the beauty the girl held. The female smiled in respond. "Now what is your name?" Sakura proceeded to ask. "Kagome." The girl answered. "Kagome Higurashi."

"Are you sure you want to go on such a dangerous quest?" Yukimura asked worriedly. Kagome nodded before looking away. "It can't be helped, it's my fault after all…" She strayed off. The silence got broken as Kagome smiled kindly as she stood straight again. "Well then, I suppose it's time for me to leave."

Kagome walked back over to the well where her bag was lying. "Oh, let me help you dear." Yukimura quickly walked to the yellow bag and made attempts to lift it up. He heard light chuckles coming from the raven-haired. "Forgive me, I forgot to tell you it's quite heavy." She said teasingly as she lifted the bag with ease.

"Well, _Obaa-san, Jii-san_ , I'll be off!" She said with a bright smile. "You're quite beautiful, so take these with you. It's on me." Sakura said as she handed a small bag over to Kagome. "Eat a lot of _kibi-dango_." Kagome looked inside to see the delicious snack. " _Arigatou, Obaa-san_!"

"Take care!" Kagome waved as she left the riverside to go on her adventure. **"As such, Kagome went to find the missing Shikon shard and stumbled across Dog, Pheasant and Monkey trapped in the tree."**

"Why are we putting up with this?" Monkey asked in distress. "It's your fault, Dog!" Pheasant yelled. "You got tricked by that guy!" "So did Monkey!" Dog defended himself. "It's your fault for not noticing, Pheasant!" Monkey shouted back. "I told you it was suspicious!" Pheasant exclaimed.

" _Kuso_ , all because that stupid Momotarou choose to sell us to that idiot guy!" Dog cursed. "What are you guys doing?" Kagome questioned with a tilt of her head. "Good Ningen there! Please help us!" Monkey begged getting restrained by the net.

"We're about to get killed after being sold and tricked by a villain!" Pheasant shouted desperately. Kagome sighed as she watched the _Youkais_ with pity. "Oi! Don't look at us like that!" Dog yelled angry at the girl. Another sigh.

"Kagome saved the three who said they would do anything if she saved them… But they tried to snag the kibi-dango from him, so she scolded them."

"See?" A sudden voice from behind her began. "That's why I had them tied up." Kagome looked up and turned and saw a handsome young male with blonde hair and enchanting green eyes. Kagome's eyes widen as she looked at the man, something seemed… off.

"That's the bad guy!" The Monkey, Dog and Pheasant shouted as they were still stuck sitting on their knees, Kagome glared at them and they immediately straightened their backs.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked the unknown man. "I'm Takumi." The man bowed and then pointed to the trio. "I'm the Ring Master of the Moron Trio Circus. That's our members." Kagome sweat-dropped.

"I went and started a circus group, but they're useless, so I was just planning to eat them." Takumi said as he sharpened a knife and was boiling the soup.

Kagome pondered. "I see…" she placed a hand on her cheek as her face took over an expression of understanding yet pity to the poor _Youkais_ falling victim. "If you're going to kill them for food sake, then I can't stop you."

"Please stop!"

"We've only been practicing, so we ran out of food." Takumi said as he focused his attention on the knife. "All the "training" was you whipping us!" Pheasant cried.

"Now…" Takumi's eyes glistered as he looked at the sharp knife. "Who should I start with?" His eyes glanced over the animals.

"I don't taste good!"

"He's really tasty!"

"No, he is!"

"What are you saying?"

The captured animals fought among themselves. Kagome watched their bickering and sighed. "Hold on." She said, the trio looked at her like she was an angel and their savior. "I want to ask them something."

She looked at the animals. "Do you have any idea to where the _Oni_ is who has rumored to be in the possession of a Shikon Jewel?" Kagome asked, Takumi glanced at him before looking at the animals.

"Shikon? What's that?" Monkey questioned. "Ever heard of it?" He asked Dog. Dog shook his head. "What about you, Pheasant?" He asked. "Nope." Kagome looked confused at them. "Don't you guys know what the Shikon Jewel is?!" She watched as their head shook no. "The Jewel of four souls? The Shikon no Tama? Really?!" She exclaimed in disbelieve.

The trio kept looking at her dumbfounded, not understanding whatever she told them. "Then I have no use of you." She stated bluntly as she fixed the bag on her back before turning to leave. "Matte, matte, matte!" The trio shouted desperately.

"We might not know where the _Oni_ lives, but we do know a village where _Oni_ appeared recently!" Dog shouted, halting Kagome in het steps. "It's a village with many young people, but the day after the _Oni_ came, all the girls were missing." Monkey explained.

"Could you point me to the direction?" She asked sweetly. The net began to sway. "We'll take you there if you save us." They said in a sing-along voice. Her eyes glanced at Takumi, his face covered by his bangs. "Takumi…"

"Sure." Takumi answered, he turned around to face Kagome. "But instead…" He smirked. "Give me a kibi-dango." Kagome sighed but complied. She watched him enjoy the snack with still doubtful eyes. She did not know what it was but something just seemed… off.

"And so Kagome departed to search the _Oni_ who held the Shikon Shard with Dog, Monkey, Pheasant and a sketchy Ring Master of a circus group."

"I've been meaning to ask something." Takumi began, making Kagome look at him. "Just how short do you want your skirt to be?" He asked as he lifted the side up, making the black-laced panties barely visible. "It's average length!" Kagome shouted at him as she slapped his hand away. "Geez, you think Miroku would be enough as a pervert." She complained.

"Who's Miroku?" Takumi asked, Kagome got quiet; she did not say anything before she looked away. "I suppose he was an old friend." She answered and continued walking. Takumi took that as a hint to drop the subject and move on.

"Where's our share of kibi-dango?" Monkey asked as he looked at Takumi. "I ate them all." He stated bluntly. "But, this is kinda nice." Dog began. "It feels like a party led by a heroine out to defeat evil." Kagome glanced down at the animal and gave him a smile. "It kinda does, doesn't it?"

"However, you never know the extent of the darkness until you meet the evil itself." She said softly as she continued walking. "But I suppose this is different. "I would call us the party that slays _Oni_!" She said brightly with a dazzling smile.

* * *

After walking for a while they arrived at Seika Village, and abandoned village only inhabited by men. "So this is it?" Kagome looked around at the sad and dark place. "The village where the _Oni_ kidnapped all the girls." They walked further in. "It's completely tattered. I almost don't sense any souls here." Kagome noted as she walked around.

Suddenly two men, fighting over a daikon broke through a wall and fell in front of their feet.

"I said that's mine!"

"You plan on snatching it away from me?!"

"That was the last one that grew from my farm!"

" _Iie_! It's from my farm!"

The two continued their bickering until Kagome interfered. "Uhm… excuse me…" She began softly not daring to come between the two. "HAH?!" They snapped their heads to her, but their breathing stopped when she landed in their sight. The battle for the daikon has halted, for now.

They watched Kagome like a hawk. "A girl?" One said, as he looked Kagome up and down, before halting at her chest area. "Excuse me…" Kagome turned away slightly from their eyes, putting her arms around her chest in order to hide them. Then, all of a sudden, the one that stared at her first was kicked away.

Kagome looked surprised at Takumi, who nonchalantly placed his feet back on the ground. "What was that for?" She asked him confused. "Nothing." He turned his head away. Kagome kept her eyes on him before sighing. She turned back to the remaining man who was now terrified to look at her.

"Were you two fighting because of the _Oni_?" Kagome asked as she kneeled in front of him. Then a foul odor entered her nostrils, she quickly placed her hand over her nose. "What's that smell?!" her face full of disgust. Dog quickly ran away and held his distance.

"He ran away because of the smell?" The boy questioned. "Well _inus_ do have a sensitive nose, after all." Kagome said, her eyes also at the place where the dog disappeared.

"If you can't tolerate that level of smell, I suggest you leave this village now." A new person entered the scene, whom Kagome somehow recognized. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"This is no longer a village any sane human can live in." The boy said as he fell down. Kagome wanted to walk over and help him, but the strong smell that came from him prevented her from doing so.

"Ah, so he's out of the race, too." The man who had fought for his daikon stood up. Kagome turned to look at him. "Would you care to explain?" The boy sighed. "You see, none of us bathe anymore." He said. "After the girls went missing, laundry and housekeeping all went downhill."

More and more men came to surround the odd group after hearing whispers of a girl being spotted in the village, a girl with a very short skirt. "All the guys are going through a survival-mode lifestyle." The boy continued. "But life in survival-mode is pretty fun."

Kagome looked at them, she was angry, annoyed, worried and confused at the same time. "What are you going to do with the village like this when the girls come back?" She asked them.

They looked at each other having no clue what she was talking about. "They won't." it came down on that, they decided. The girls will never come back. "I mean we're talking about _Oni_. There's no way we can win."

A dark aura began to surround Kagome, and the males could feel their survival instinct really kicking in. It was telling them, no matter what don't move, don't think and don't breathe, because death was now in front of them, in the form of a beautiful girl.

"Are you guys idiots?!" Kagome began shouting at them, instantly they were on the ground sitting on their knees. Not saying a word, they just took it. "We'll go save the girls, so tell me where _Oni_ is! How dare you give up on those girls like they are nothing! It's you're stupid task to at least protect those who cannot be protected and now you guys are like animals without a true goal!"

She finally calmed down; she took a deep breath and calmed her anger. Her eyes went one more time over the men of the village. Then something happened that terrified them for live. "Well then we'll be off." Kagome said as she began to walk away. No, they would never forget that terrifying smile that told them they would die the next time she would be here and it had not changed.

They learned that Kagome is a very attractive, yet scary woman.

* * *

"So the Oni Island is beyond this ocean." Kagome looked over the cliff at the waters. "I can only see the horizon." Takumi stated with a blunt face. Kagome release a light snicker. "I got to say, it's quite beautiful." Kagome said with a soft smile as she looked on how the sun slowly set.

Takumi was watching Kagome with the corner of his eyes, her face focused on the sun set, giving her a peaceful expression. He also let his eyes feast on the mesmerizing view. "Hai, quite beautiful indeed." He spoke softly as soft smile came on his face.

Then the smile turned into a smirk. "Kinda romantic, don't you think?" He glanced over at her. A soft blush came on her cheeks as she nodded. "Kinda a perfect moment for a kiss, don't you think?" Kagome snapped her to him just in time to see a face closing in on her.

"Get away you hentai!" She shouted as she slapped his face. Hard. Takumi landed a few feet further and she stomped away angry. Takumi brought laughing lightly, his hand to his red cheek. When he placed his hand on it he noticed it stung. Not like it would normally should when someone got hit, but like it stung like it was burned.

"Jeez… Baka Takumi with his hentai and sadistic personality." After putting some distance between her and the group she ploffed down on the sand and sighed.

"Why does it feel so familiar…?" She wondered. The feeling of sulking, the feeling of wanting some time on her own, and above all the feeling of wanting him to chase her… but who was that him.

Distant voices brought her back, she scanned her surroundings and saw a group of children surrounding something and kicking it. She quickly made her way to them. "Oi! Quit it!" She said sternly and the kids listened and ran away while giggling.

"Geez…" She sighed; she crunched over and saw that the thing they had been bullying was a turtle that was flipped over. "You poor thing…" Kagome whispered softly as she picked it up to place it back on it feet. "There you go."

"Is that a turtle?"

"Yeah, it is. They are very wise, did you know that, Shippo- _chan_?" Kagome widened her eyes in realization as she quickly looked around, but there was no one there. Before she truly got to register what had happened the three animals made their way to her followed by Takumi.

"Is that a turtle?" Dog asked, Kagome looked back at the see creature who peacefully made its was over the sand. "Yeah… it is." She answered. She ignored the trio whispering among themselves before climbing on top of the shell of the turtle and entering the water.

"We'll go to Oni Island on this turtle's back." Dog said with a weird fake smile. "We'll lead the way and check things out." Pheasant said.

" _Itekimasu_!" The trio waved with satisfied smiles and the slowly went further in the ocean. "Isn't this about to turn into a separate story?" Kagome questioned out loud as she watched them disappear into the water. "I think it'll be fine." Takumi replied with an uncaring tone.

.

.

.

A few second later the idiotic trio came back up.

"I can't breath! Monkey complained.

"Was it trying to kill us?!" Dog yelled frustrated.

"I can't swim!" Pheasant said as he struggled to stay above water.

After fishing up the three animals, Kagome and Takumi continued to ride the boat, planning on using to get to the _Oni_ Island. "Will we be fine with this puny boat?" Monkey questioned as he inspected the vessel.

"What are we going to do if we get stranded? We don't even have any food." Pheasant whined. "If that happens, we'll eat you guys." Takumi stated dryly, making the animals cling at each other. "We knew it…"

Pheasant spread his wings and began flying high in the sky. "Pheasant! You go find the Oni Island from the sky!" Monkey shouted. "Roger!" Pheasant replied and then vanished into the sky.

A few hours later the moon was shining brightly in the night. "We can't see any land…" Monkey began. "Pheasant isn't returning." Dog said with tears threatening to fall. "He probably ran away." Takumi concluded he quickly looked away when the animals began yelling at him. "Our bond is strong!"

"You guys were offering each other when you were about to get eaten." Takumi retorted with a smirk. "I'm hungry…" The dog changed the subject, Monkey nodded in understanding. "Me too." He said.

"Ah!" Takumi brought the attention to him. "Look what I have left." He said as he pulled out a kibi-dango from his pocket. Monkey and Dog began drooling. "Here." Takumi threw the remaining snack at them in order to begin the fight.

Kagome watched with slight amuse as they were desperately fighting for the food. Then it suddenly fell into the ocean, lost for all. "My kibi-dango…" Monkey whispered as a tear left his eye. "Don't you have some kind of food in that stupid big bag of yours?!" Dog yelled at Kagome as he pointed to the yellow back.

Kagome pondered for a second before rumbling through her bag. Once again the boys had hope. "Well, the only things in here are some types of… souvenirs." She said hesitating. "Souvenirs? What do you mean with that?!" Monkey asked. Kagome smiled mysteriously. "Well, reminiscence of battles, people I've met." She said as her eyes landed on some sort of charm that looked like a boomerang.

"Oh, also my bow and arrows." She said as she pulled them out, making the animals paled instantly and Takumi raise a brow. "I almost forgot I had these." She said with a smile, as she adjusted the arrow bag to her back.

"And w-why would y-you need a bow?" Dog asked nervously. "To fight the _Oni_ of course." Kagome smiled. "It's very important that I get the shard back." She said simply.

Suddenly a bright light came from beneath the ocean floor, from it came young man clad in traditional robes. "Did you guys drop this normal kibi-dango? Or is it this stack of postcards that could win you a year's worth of kibi-dango? Or, is it this postcard that could win you the Hokkaido Sea Food Set that gives you king crab, sea urchin, salmon roe and scallops?" The male asked. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the young man.

"Uhm, that normal kibi-dango." Monkey answered. The man nodded. "I see. You're an honest man." The man looked at them. "As a prize, I'll give you this postcard that could win you the Hokkaido Sea Food Set." He handed the postcard over.

Monkey looked confused at what laid in his hands. "What about a postbox?" He asked the young man. "There' one in the village by the ocean 30KM from here due north-west-north." The young man answered. "When do we get the prize?" This time Dog asked. "The drawing is in a month. The winner will be notified through the actual mailing of the prize."

A moment of quiet, before the remaining animals could yell at the man he had disappeared in the water, causing the two to shout even harder. Kagome sighed, then a head that was sticking out on the other side of the boat. "Be safe _Nee-san_." Kagome smiled " _Arigatou_ , Souta _-kun_."

"Whom are you talking to?" Dog asked annoyed that she was ignoring them. "Yeah! Was it that bastard again?!" Monkey made his way over to her side of the boat and began yelling at the water. "I want my kibi-dango back!" Dog glared at his comrade. "It was my kibi-dango!"

And so the began fighting again.

* * *

After using up all their energy yelling and fighting, the two idiots were sound asleep and so was Kagome. She was leaning against the railway, with her head resting on her hands as she slept. Takumi was the only one awake.

He watched Kagome breathe in and out, until he decided to walk over to her. "Kagome…" He started as he kneeled in front of her, his hand slowly inching towards her face. "Why won't you tell me how you feel?" He asked, his hands almost made contact with her skin when a pink electric like touch went through his body, preventing him from touching her.

"Because I don't know if I'm allowed to feel that way." She mumbled. "You're not him." She whispered. "But you're not entirely _Ningen_ either… I can't read your aura, I don't know how you think, so I can't truly trust you." Her eyes opened slowly. "And I'm scared that if I do submit to the feelings I have for you, something will happen again taking you away from me."

Her eyes stared at Takumi's emerald orbs. " _Gomen ne_ , Takumi. I need you to wait a little longer till I'm sure that I no longer need to be tied to that world."

Takumi wanted to respond to her, touch her. However a distant call cut their eye contact. "Oi!" they could hear someone shout. "Isn't that Pheasant?" Takumi was the first to stand up and turn away from the other. Kagome sighed and followed his sight. Dog and Monkey were immediately up after hearing the name of their missing friend. "He's back!" They chanted happily.

"Save me! Save me!" They heard again, in view did come Pheasant, however they did not expect to see him tied up to gigantic ship. "Save me!" he yelled once more, Kagome could see that the ship was haunted or something and on the mast was written Miyabigaoka. The auras she felt in the school made her sigh. _'Nande?'_ she begged in her head desperate for an answer why it almost did this to her.

"Save me! They're going to kill us!" Pheasant shouted again, tears dripping down his face in fear of facing death. "Huh? So your friends are the ones I see on that cheap boat? What a letdown." A voice spoke cocky. "I don't think I can get much out of them, so I hope you'll let me have some fun at least. To start things out, beg for your life."

Kagome ignored the tree idiots shouting at each other and looked at the unknown man. "Haven't your ancestors learned their lessons?" /she asked him the man raised a brow. "Oh, and what would you know about my ancestors, your nothing but a rotten Ningen." The man said with a smug smirk. A thick mark appeared on Kagome's face. "This "rotten _Ningen_ " knows enough that if you won't leave us alone, you'll face the consequences." She said with her hands at her hips.

Then out of nowhere a girl climbed on the boat from the water, taking away everyone's attention. "Could it be, the turtle we saved?" Monkey's eyes shimmered. "Then, it came to say thank you?" Dog wondered as the watched as the young lady flipped her beautiful golden locks. The girl then pulled some sort of tent up from the boat, what covered her and then peeked at them. "Would you promise not to look inside?" She asked sweetly of them.

Dog and Monkey nodded their head quickly and saw he disappear behind the curtains again. A light went on within the tent, causing the lady's delicate silhouette to be visible. The two boys quickly looked away. "Mustn't peek! She must have brought an amazing weapon!" Monkey and Dog reminded themselves.

Kagome and Takumi just looked on with stoic faces. "Isn't this about to turn into another story again?" Kagome said again. "I think it'll be fine." Takumi responded not really caring of what would happen to them.

The light went out, Monkey and Dog slowly turned around again with blushing faces. The light was out, so that meant they could peek, right? Nothing happened, so they decided to peek. "What is she doing?" Monkey questioned with a dirty grin on his face. They both opened up the curtain, but there was no girl with golden locks, instead there was a boy with a blonde wig.

"A mysterious guy is sleeping there!" Monkey shouted shocked. "Who the hell is he?" Dog cried with him. "Get lost." Monkey kicked the tent along with the boy back in the water out of anger, and disappointment.

"What kind of stupid skit was that?" The pirate, who had been quiet until now spoke harshly. "That's enough!" The pointed the gun what had been loaded and cocked at them. "I can't play along with this." He pulled the trigger, however before it could reach them it stopped midair and fell in the ocean.

The man glared at Kagome. "Oh? So you stopped the bullet with your sword? As expected of a _Miko_." He smirked tiger like traits came forth. "And here I thought that _Youkai_ had too much pride to rely on Ningen weapons." Kagome spoke. "I guess I was wrong, Tora." She said with a smirk.

Takumi stared at her. " _Miko_?" The girl just spared him a glance before focusing back on the matter at hand. Tora smirk widened. "Interesting. You come here." Here pulled the trigger again, this time chains shot out. Not expecting the chains, Kagome was too late to put up her barrier so it captured her. "Come up." Tora repeated with a more twisted face.

Takumi glared at how the male pulled Kagome towards him. He sighed. "I believe I told you before." He began. "She's not someone you can touch so nonchalantly." Takumi's glare at him tightened as he pulled out a bazooka from his coat. Dog and Monkey hugged each other scared to be his victims. "I suggest you plug your ears." Takumi added before firing.

The bazooka created two holes in the ship, causing it to catch flame. Me shouted in panic as the fire spread. "I think you should get away." Takumi added to the stunned captain. Instead Tora just smirked and placed the gun over his shoulder, the blazing fire behind him. "Hmn." He huffed. "What an interesting bunch."

* * *

After morning came they finally arrived at the terrifying _Oni_ Island. "Oi, can we really beat them?" Dog asked nervously. "We don't even have a weapon." Pheasant, who had joined them once again, commented. "I know! At a time like this, we'll use that little trick." Monkey began rumbling around his clothes and pulled out a straw.

"Tada!" He showed it to his friends. "We're going to trade this with one thing after another. It's just a straw now, but eventually, it'll turn into an amazing weapon!" He exclaimed.

"For real?" Dog asked astonished. Monkey nodded and looked over at Pheasant. "You got anything to trade this with to start it out?" He asked. Pheasant nodded and pulled out pocket tissue. "Tada!" They looked at Dog who followed. "Tada!" He said as he showed them his broken dog whistle.

Kagome ignored them as she took her bow from her shoulders. "This will do." She said, but lowered her hand. "But it makes me wonder…" She whispered to herself, Takumi had called her over before she finished the thought.

"Oi, Vice, check this out." He pointed to some board what read; " _Oni_ Island Uniform. Wear this if you want to join us. Available in three different sizes." Kagome read out.

"So?" She looked at him as she grabbed a small. "Do we sneak in pretending we want to become a part of them?" She looked at him. "But the place feels very calm, I feel no _youki_ suppressing the human aura." Kagome said softly more to herself than to Takumi, but he heard it nonetheless.

Kagome looked at the bag in her hands again and sighed. "I suppose it would prevent them from causing a scene." She went and walked over to a rock to change behind it.

 ***Poof** *

Before she left, the idiotic trio had changed into a more animalistic side of them. "We'll go first with our realistic version, pretending to be wild animals." Monkey said as he led them inside.

Pheasant glanced at his friends. "If it doesn't look like we've got any chance, let's get out of here." He said and they nodded in agreement. "What does it look like?" Dog peeked inside and his heart throbbed. The room was filled with young ladies, dressed in maid kimonos.

"This is paradise!" Dog exclaimed. "It's a maid harem!" They all shouted as they threw themselves in the crowd of girls. However a sudden pull got them back to the ground. "Don't forget our mission, _San Baka_!" they looked up and saw Kagome dressed in the same uniform as the other girls.

"I feel the _Shikon_ Shard here somewhere…" She said as she looked around. "What is this about?" A maid questioned as she watched worriedly at them. "Come to think of it, where's Takumi?" Kagome asked herself, as she didn't see the man anywhere from the moment she was done changing. She figured he had already went inside but he was nowhere to be found.

"Right here." A masculine voice said, bringing Kagome's attention to the stairs where a figure was slowly walking down.

" _Okaeri_ , Master." The girls were all standing in two lanes and bowed as the "Master" came down. Kagome watched confused as a familiar man walked down the stairs. Her eyes narrowed as she saw light coming from the pocket, something only she could see.

"Takumi… you're the _Oni_?" She asked feeling betrayed and hurt by the reveal. Takumi smirked, his clad was off and all he was wearing were pants and a blouse. "Did I not say that I'm an _Oni_?" He played innocent as he twirled his hand around with his hand.

"But I am the Ring Master of the Moron Trio Circus." He said as a matter of fact. "I've heard that already!" Kagome shouted at him. "So you had the jewel, knowing full well that I was searching for it?" Kagome asked.

His hat disappeared and his hand went to his pocket as he pulled out a shiny pink shard. "You're talking about this?" He questioned almost mockingly. "I found it on the beach, I never knew it was that important."

Kagome sighed. "And the girls? They weren't kidnapped were they?" Kagome asked until a girl interrupted her. A name went through Kagome's head as she looked at the girl. Honoka.

"Oi! What do you mean kidnapped?" She questioned rudely. "We live here out of our own freewill." Another woman answered. Satsuki. Honoka nodded. "I was getting fed up with the lifestyle there. The guys were dirty and selfish."

Satsuki nodded along excitedly. "A good-looking guy showed up, so we followed him. Then we found this island pretty cozy. It's comfortable living and our eyes are constantly pleased."

The other girls began chatting too, talking about how the enjoy where they were living now. "So they took over my house." Takumi said. "How pitiful I am." He started walking towards Kagome.

"I knew it…" Kagome muttered under her breath. She opened her eyes and stared at Takumi. "Then all I will ask of you is to return the _Shikon_ shard to me." She said as she stretched out her hand. "And what if I refuse?" Takumi provoked with a grin.

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to force you." Kagome said as she pulled an arrow and aimed at him. Takumi released a laugh, and looked at her. His face held an unknown expression to the girls as he closed in the distance between him and Kagome.

"There is no need for that." He said as he took her hand and placed the jewel there. "It's all yours, just like me." He kissed her hand. Kagome's face went red and she slapped his hand away. "W-What are you doing?"

"Showing my affection." He said, as he got closer to her. "Don't touch her!" A voice shouted. A young boy suddenly stood between them in traditional clothes with armor around his body, a long fluffy scarf went around his body, his golden eyes piercing Takumi's body.

"Don't touch my _Okaa-san_!" He yelled even louder. Takumi's eyes went to Kagome who stood confused. "We already have a son?" He questioned to where Kagome slapped his face. "Of course not, _hentai_!"

As Kagome continued to scold Takumi, they did not notice a tall man entering the building and picked the child up. Next to him was another child, a girl with an orange kimono and a bright smile, also an imp who was following the man like a lost puppy.

" _Miko_." A cool voice came; Kagome looked at him and saw that him and the boy were like copies. " _H-Hai_?" Kagome straightened her back. "Get yourself together, you are to expect more troubles in the future." He said coolly as he turned around. The girl and the imp following him. "This Sesshoumaru does approve of your relationship, he has potential."

" _Sayonara_ , Kagome- _nee-san_!" The young girl waved at her, but it was what the man, Sesshoumaru said to her. She could feel Takumi smirk from behind her. "At least I have his approval, a Kitsune and an _Ookami_ to go."

"Thus, the two started daring."

"Iie! We did not!"

"The two set off on a new trip together, but that's a whole different story. All is well that ends well."

* * *

Kagome shot up from her seat at her desk. A yawn preoccupying her movements.

"What kind of dream was that?"

* * *

 **KT:** Here I am again! I hope you guys liked this chapter, cause I certainly did XD And Holy crap this was the first time I had to wait to weeks, kinda refreshing too. **You see I always have a deadline, because of school, at a certain time the amount of reviews to post the next week needs to be reached. If not then it's going to be the week after that. So that is why the update was a week later.** Then I also had a party and I fell asleep before I could post it… Yeah that was on me (-.-')

* * *

 **Review:**

15 Next Week

10 - 14 Two Weeks

0 - 9 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **XxxFeliciaxxx:** Yep… well maybe not so long * **Smirks and winks** * And thank you ^^

 **Yuyu (Guest):** I wonder why indeed… MUHAHAHA XD

 **Silversun XD:** Thank you! I hope this was even more awesome! XD

 **Tinabug:** And I love you ^3^

 **HeartlessVampireGirl:** I KNOW! XD I also can't wait for to put Shippo in the story XD

 **Heaven-water-sister** : Sorry that you had to wait, but here it is ^^

 **Atharia_Mayu:** It was definitely real XD Kagome did kiss Takumi! And after this more fluff and more …. will happen * **Smirks** * And I'll keep your thought in mind when I write about Shippo and Kouga I thought it was very interesting and I'll definitely put it in ^^

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18:** Haha XD I thought he was kinda hot but he is annoying XD

 **Guest:** Thank you! And yes I've dared! And I'll do it again! XD At any rate thank you very much! I hope you keep supporting me ^^

 **In5pirit:** HAHa yes The confrontation between Sesshoumaru and Takumi will indeed come soon XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^

 **Daehwi (Guest):** Haha Thank you! I definitely hope that Takumi's reaction is going to be EPIC XD

 **Cowgirlkitten2000:** Thank you Thank you! I hope you liked it ^^

 **Bellmitch Kritznovah** **:** I love Kanrei too XD And I'll figure it out but thanks I hope to place more and more Kagome X Takumi moments ^^

 **Guest:** Haha That's what I wanted to show! I love that side of him, especially to write it XD

 **MagoAiko:** I wonder if they are officially together… ***** **Smirks** *****

 **Kagome20 (Guest):** Thank you! That's such a huge compliment!

 **Applejax XD:** Yeah! I hope so too XD

 **Sweet-pi-otome:** Haha me too! I'm so happy many people like him ^^

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Iie:** No

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Nande:** Why

 **Baka:** Idiot

 **Kuso:** Sh*t

 **Hentai:** Pervert

 **San: Three**

 **Tora:** Tiger

 **Miko** : Priestess/Shrine Maiden

 **Shikon no Tama:** Jewel of Four Souls

 **Ningen:** Human

 **Oni:** Demon

 **Inu:** Dog (Demon)

 **Kistune:** Fox (Demon)

 **Ookami:** Wolf (Demon)

 **Youkai:** Demon

 **Youki:** Demon Energy

 **Sayonara: Goodbye**

 **Okaeri:** Welcome Home

 **Itekimasu:** I'm off

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Gomen ne:** Sorry

 **Jii:** Grandfather

 **Obaa:** Grandmother

 **Baa:** (Another way of saying) Grandmother

 **Okaa:** Mother

 **Nee:** (Older) Sister

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-kun:** Honorifics for boys

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** The final battle has ended and Kagome has to go back to her own time. After a while she gets on her feet but trouble soon meets the Higurashi family. And now she's stuck as the vice-president of Seika High. Keep in mind that Misaki is not poor and lives an ordinary life, except for the problems she has with her father, which is the cause of her hatred to men.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Kaichou wa Maid-sama! They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) A voice in this case XD**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 10 X Boys Problems**

* * *

"Next Wednesday?" Kagome repeated as she looked up from herdesk at Sakura and Shizuko. "Yeah! Are you free after class? Let's have a **great** party!" Sakura cheered.

"It's a tea party with some band members." Shizuko cleared after looking at Kagome's confused face. "Well, they're students of Yumesaki High." Her face filled dread as she remembered the last concert she was forced to go to.

"They're on an indie label, but they're really popular! It's a great opportunity, and they told me to bring my friends!" Sakura said excited.

"Sakura is apparently in love with the band's singer, so she doesn't want to miss it." Sakura's face turned red as flowers popped up around her. " _Yada_! Shizuko, stop, you're embarrassing me!" She said loudly while pushing the girl away.

"L-Love?" Kagome sweat-dropped, watching the girl. " _Un_! I'm crazy about him!" Sakura turned to Kagome with a small smile. "That's why I want to introduce you to him. Are you free next week?" She urged again.

"Eh, uhm… shouldn't you ask Misaki- _san_?" Kagome tried to talk her way out, but Misaki had apparently beaten her to it. "Misaki- _chan_ said she'll be busy, but that you'll be free!" Sakura answered, hope sparkled in her eyes making it harder for Kagome to decline.

"I get it… I'll go…"

* * *

" _Yatta_!" Sakura hugged Kagome tightly.

"Are? Vice, you're not going home yet? The Student Council meeting has already finished, hasn't it? Even _Kaichou_ went home." Takumi stood next to the door, looking at Kagome work.

Kagome was looking over some papers. "Well, I want to free up a day next week, so I thought I'd start on that day's duties." She said, a tick mark suddenly appeared on her face. "Thanks to Misaki- _san_ , I'm stuck with an appointment I rather not go to."

"You've got something next week?" Takumi inquired stepping in the room, walking towards Kagome's desk. He halted when he saw a familiar first year stand outside, eying him while he was being dragged to a car. _'Serves you right, brat.'_ Takumi secretly smirked watching Kanrei go.

"Sakura- _chan_ said she wants to get together after class." Kagome said her eyes still focused on the paper. "Just the two of you?" He proceeded to ask. "No, Shizuko too."

"What are you all doing?" He continued to ask his question. "I don't remember the name. It's some band." Kagome said as she stacked the papers. "A boy band?" Takumi's eyes narrowed.

" _Un_." Kagome's didn't move from her objective. "But you don't know them?" He concluded, Kagome finally snapped and looked up from her work. "Look, shut up already! If you're not gonna help me then just go home already!"

Takumi took a seat across of her and grabbed some of the papers and started filling them. "Eh…?" Kagome looked on as he helped her out. "So, what will you all be doing?" He asked.

Kagome sighed and took her seat, continuing her work. "Talking at a coffee shop or something, I guess…" the boy stopped in his track and looked at her. "That's…" Kagome met his eyes. "What? You want to say something, don't you?"

" _Iie_ , it's just unusual for you to do something like that." He said coldly and continued. Kagome also went back to her work. "Yeah… I don't think I've done something after school since middle school." A small smile came on her lips. "I guess that's why I'm actually looking forward to it!"

* * *

Kagome listened to the song that played out of her cd player, after receiving one of the band's albums from Sakura to listen. "Moving and happy, huh…" Kagome sweat-dropped as she pushed the pause button.

"There's less, recently…" Souta suddenly began from besides her. They were sitting at the dining table "Less…?" Kagome repeated. "Of these postcards." Souta said as he repeatedly wrote the same things.

"You can apply online more often than not." Kagome took a hold of the magazine by his side and read through it. "What can you win in this magazine's giveaway?" She asked.

"Crab."

"…Crab…?"

Souta nodded, not looking up from his cards. "Isn't this a music magazine?" Kagome asked as she sweat-dropped. "Well, it doesn't have to be crab." Souta then said.

Kagome kept going through the pages until her eyes landed on a familiar group of boys. _'I guess they're popular.'_ She thought as she read the article.

* * *

 ***Humming** *

Kagome couldn't get the song out of her head as she changed into her maid uniform. "Is that Yumemishi?!" Satsuki popped up from behind the lockers after hearing the girl.

"Manager, you know them?" Kagome asked curious. "Of course." The woman immediately answered. "They're an indie-label band but **super** popular! I only got into them recently though. I was thinking of doing a "Glam-Rock Day" event here at the shop."

"A Glam-Rock Day?" Kagome questioned uncertain what to picture in front of her. She quickly got dressed and went out in the shop to serve.

"Understood. If you'll excuse me." Kagome gave the order to the kitchen and looked around. _'Now that I think of it…'_ Her eyes went of the men in the café. _'I haven't seem them recently, SanBaka.'_ A relieved smile came on her face. ' _Hopefully they're at home studying or something.'_

* * *

"How unexpected." Shizuko suddenly said. The day neared for them to meet Sakura's favorite band, she couldn't stop talking about them. "What is?" Kagome turned to her after seeing Sakura leave for the vending machine.

"That you'd attend Sakura's tea party." Shizuko continued. "Rock bands are a completely different world from you." Kagome laughed a little. "What can I say? Seeing Sakura- _chan_ all happy like that, I want to support her. It's a shame that Misaki-san couldn't come too."

"I just hope everything goes well…" Shizuko muttered under her breath. Kagome looked to her confused, but she shook it off. "Sorry for waiting!" They saw Sakura running towards them with drinks in her hands.

* * *

Finally the day had come, Kagome and Shizuko followed Sakura to the café they had promised to meet.

"Welcome!"

Kagome looked up to the side and saw the three idiots she hoped were doing other things.

' _K-Kago-chan?!'_

 ***Sighs** *

' _I hope they won't cause any trouble…'_ Kagome ignored them and sat down in the middle of the booth. Sakura pulled out her mirror and began fixing her hair. "Shizuko, what do you think of my bangs?" She asked.

"That is the sixth time you've asked that today." Shizuko replied coldly trying to get her attention glued to the menu. " _Mou_! _Mou_! Today is a special day!" Sakura pouted.

Kagome looked between the two, not sure whether it was a good idea to sit in-between them. "Kagome- _chan_ , Shizuko is so cold!" She started wining to the raven-haired. "Don't worry Sakura- _chan_." A smile came on her face. "They're perfect!"

"Really?! _Arigatou_ , Kagome-chan!" The pink-haired girl embraced her friend, feeling relieved from the tension. Kagome couldn't help herself and smile. _'I'm glad I came.'_

On cue the doors opened, relieving a handsome group of boys. Sakura perked up when she saw them. "Kuuga- _kun_!" She waved at them to come over. The guys noticed her and waved, walking towards them.

Kagome's eyes were on the blonde boy, observing the way Sakura blushed around him. _'So he's the guy Sakura-chan likes.'_ They sat across of them, making Kagome wonder if Misaki should've come, since there were three girls and four boys.

"Well, we should introduce ourselves." The boy, Kuuga, proposed and so the introduction started.

"I'm Shou, the guitarist." Said the guy sitting by the window. "I'm Kou, the bassist." The one with the glasses besides him said. "I'm Kuuga, the singer!" The blond guy said excited. "I'm the drummer, William Adam Yuuji." The last one said.

"Y-You're a foreigner?" Kagome couldn't resist asking feeling dread come up. "Good one, Kagome- _chan_!" William started laughing. "Nice rebound!" Kuuga added his eyes focused on Kagome. "Shouldn't we ask that? Blue eyes are rare here."

Kagome shook her head. "Ah, _iie_ … I got it from my father but we're Japanese." Her eyes strayed away. "Oh, Sakura- _chan_ , I'll give you that poster I told you about as a special present." Kuuga switched his attention to the fan.

"Huh? Really?!" Sakura took the poster; her excitement grew the more she looked at it. "Kya! They're so cool!" She squealed. Kagome sweat-dropped and slowly slumped away in her seat. _'It's no good. I can't keep up with Sakura-chan's sensibilities.'_

Her eyes went to Shizuko, hoping that she could help out. But Shizuko's whole body language said that she wasn't interested in anything other than watching the people outside. "People are like garbage…" They could her whisper.

' _She's totally unconcerned!'_ Kagome slumped her shoulders in defeat. "It's really, really not a dream, right?" Sakura began talking, causing a questioning look from the boys. "Right now, having you all here in front of me! I still can't believe it… I'm so glad I became a fan!"

William laughed lightly. "You're exaggerating." Sakura quickly cut him off before he could say anything else. "No, I'm not! I love you guys. When I heard Kuuga's singing…" A blush came on to her cheeks. "I was so happy… I thought my heart would stop."

Kagome listened to the girl and smiled. _'So what if I can't keep up with her sensibilities? Sakura is in love. She's so very happy, and I want to support her.'_ She began laughing with her as the conversation went on, not noticing a certain pair of eyes on her.

* * *

"Still, just two friends… There was no point in bringing those 20 tickets!" Kou whined as he and Kuuga went to the men's toilet, washing their hands. "Let's stop doing these stupid fan events. We've got enough people coming to our shows." The blonde said

"Sure enough, that one girl is crazy about you." Kou commented. "I like girls with long, black hair." Kuuga turned to Kou with a smirk on his face.

"The other girl said she's Kagome, right? I'm gonna get her."

* * *

"A live?" Kagome looked at the ticket in her hands. " _Hai_! What do you say, Kagome-chan? It will be so much fun!" Kuuga smiled brightly, Kagome sweat-dropped nervously. "I, uhm, I don't have much free time…"

"And what about you?" Kou turned to ask Shizuko, who kept her attention outside. "I'll pass, thanks." She quickly decline. "What a waste!" Sakura noted turning to her idol. "These tickets are hard to come by, aren't they, Kuuga-" She couldn't finish, as Kuuga started talking again.

"So, can't you find a way to come, Kagome- _chan_?" He asked her. Kagome's eyes darted to Sakura before going to him. "Huh? I don't have money either, so…"

"Then I'll give you that ticket for free."

Kagome didn't know what to do, she felt pressure and she was sure that Sakura noticed it too.

"You'll come, right?" Kuuga asked with a bright smile on his face. "Uhm… well… S-Sakura- _chan_ , are you going?" Kagome quickly asked of her. Sakura perked up. "Huh? Yeah, of course!"

"Sakura- _chan_ always comes, huh?" William noted. "Oh! You're the model fan, huh? She's always talking about Yumemishi…" Kagome said with a smile. "You really like them, don't you?" Sakura became bashful.

"So, Kagome- _chan_ …"

A small tick mark appeared on her face as she turned to the singer. "About our live show. You can't come, is that it?" Kagome quickly stood up with the excuse of going to the toilet.

When she was finally alone, she thought about what continued to happen. "Is it just me…?" She muttered to herself. "I feel like that Kuuga guy is only talking to me. What should I do about Sakura- _chan_?"

With a sight she left the toilet only to be greeted by Kou and Kuuga. "Hey there!" Kuuga greeted cheerfully, startling Kagome. "What are you doing here?" She asked them suspiciously.

"Oh, I thought you and I could have a little talk…" Kuuga strayed off with a smile still on his lips. "Then let's do so once we're back at our seats." Kagome calmly stated as she tried to walk past them.

But Kuuga came to stand in her path, forcing her to take steps back. "Nah, no way." His sweet smile disappeared into a mean smirk. "The others are covering for me."

Kagome eyes tightened looking at him. "What are you saying? You know how Sakura- _chan_ feels, don't you?" She questioned him. " _Un_ , but I don't feel that way for her." He brushed it off. "Then why did you invite her?" She asked them.

"As an event for the fans, of course." Kuuga's professional smile came back. "But she seems like she's smitten. She's sure to get her feelings hurt." Kou added. "I can't hang out with just anyone. I have to decide who makes the cut." Kuuga continued.

"That's…" Kagome lowered her head, hiding her face with her bangs as the words left her lips. "It's what?" Kuuga's smirk came back as he took another step closer, until her back touched the wall.

"It's kindness… My compassion to the fans." He kept talking. "If they're going to get hurt better sooner than later, right?" Kagome's eyes widen at the words.

"Oi!" Kou stepped in, warning his friend of going to far. "Still…" Kuuga ignored him and took a strand of Kagome's long hair. "If you became a fan…that would be a different story, because then I'll have your blue eyes for myself."

 ***Swing** *

Kagome's vision was suddenly blocked by a silver plate. Her eyes trailed to the owner and recognize a certain blond with green eyes. "My apologies for the wait. I shall now take your orders."

"Takumi?!" Kagome exclaimed shocked, he had forced Kuuga to back away while pushing his tray on him. "What are you doing here?!" Kagome asked.

"Who is this guy?!" Kuuga grew pissed at the carefree guy that stood in his way. "Friend of yours, Kagome- _chan_?" Kou stared at the guy, following the situation. "Isn't he her boyfriend? Judging by the timing, at least?"

"No!" Kagome frantically shook her head no. "Then what?!" Kuuga shouted, demanding an answer. Takumi turned to him with a smug grin.

"I'm just a stalker."

The room went silent.

"Fine, then call another of the staff." Kuuga brushed it off, but Kagome stopped him. " _Matte_! He's a stalker but not really a stalker…" Her reasoning grew weak as she became more and more nervous. His eyes went to her, seeing a small blush on her face.

"I see." He sighed and started to walk back to the group with Kou. "I've had it. Enjoy yourselves." He said leaving them alone.

A knowing smirk came and Takumi's face. "A stalker but not really a stalker? Then what?" Kagome blushed as she turned to him. "L-Look, what are you doing? When did you start working here?"

"I didn't." Takumi said in a matter-of-fact way. "Then this uniform…?" Kagome looked at his getup, suddenly remembering the SanBaka. "Well, I ran into an associate and… got the urge to take it from him."

"There's something wrong with you as a human." Kagome said as she slammed her hand in her face. "I can't help it." He suddenly said. "Even I get irritated sometimes." He turned his body to face Kagome, slowly backing her up to the wall once again.

"Eh…? Ah… Even if you say so, it's just…" Kagome muttered, feeling herself becoming nervous with her back against the wall. "Also," Takumi continued. "I have a very strong desire to monopolize." He watched as a red came on her cheeks, her eyes darting around.

"I can't forgive what happened just now." Kagome watched wide-eyed as his face came closer. "It has nothing to do with what just happened, has it?" Kagome protested, pushing Takumi away. Her eyes lowered to the ground.

"Also, don't get me wrong." Kagome quickly said, her blush reddening. "I'm just tagging along with Sakura- _chan_ today." The image of the girl flashed through her mind. "Sakura- _chan_ … was looking forward to this. And yet, this happened…"

Takumi smiled. "What's with that face, Kagome?" He questioned, she swiftly avoided his eyes, trying to hide her face with her hand. "It can't be helped. Since I don't know much about these things… and the best way to handle them…"

"Best…?" Takumi repeated. "No one knows that, right?" He grabbed her hand, taking it away from her face. His other hand cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him. When she did, he kept quiet, only giving her a simple smile before walking away.

Kagome was left behind in a daze. She shook her head, coming back to reality. "What's wrong with him, geez…"

* * *

" _Ano_ , Kuuga- _kun_ …" Sakura tried to start up a conversation. "You're gonna sing your new song in the next live concert, right?"

The singer looked outside, uninterested. "Uhm…hmm…" He answered in a bored tone. "I'm really looking forward to it." Sakura tried to stay positive, but received an uncaring answer. "I see…"

"Uhm, what kind of song will it be?" Sakura continued with an awkward smile. "Beats me." Kuuga replied indifferent. "Ah, _gomennasai_ , for asking such things…" Sakura felt her confidence shrink away by the minute. At that moment Kuuga started yawning, almost pointing it out how boring it had become.

"Say…" Kuuga suddenly began, making the girl perk up. "Can you do something about it?" He asked, turning to her. "You're close to her, right, Sakura- _chan_?" Motioning to Kagome's empty seat. "Ah, hai!"

"Then bring her to the live concert!" He watched Sakura turn her head away in shame, as she was trying to search for the words to use. "Kagome- _chan_ is busy with various things. She's also the Student Council vice-president."

"Eh?!" Kuuga leaned over the table, suddenly fascinated with what she had to say. "Kagome- _chan_ is the vice-president? That's awesome!" Sakura was taken back by his words. "She's cute, stylish and to top it off, a Student Council vice-president as well. Isn't that great?!"

Sakura looked away, she couldn't face him. She knew how much of a beauty Kagome actually was. She was the Angelic Vice after all. However it pained her that Kuuga was also interested in her, while she knew Kagome wasn't to blame it still hurts.

"Say, can I ask a favor from you?" Kuuga said, making her look up. "Do you know if she's seeing anyone?" Sakura looked away again, unable to answer truthfully. "Ah, Kagome- _chan_! Welcome back!" She heard Kuuga greet the girl.

Kagome felt hesitant around the boy, but held her breath as she took her seat. "Ne, Kagome-chan." Sakura suddenly began, not looking Kagome in the eye. "Can you go with me to the live concert? I'm sure Yukimura-kun would be happy to take some of your work, since he's the vice-president assistant and all."

She turned to the shrine maiden with a forced smile on her face. "Seems like Kuuga- _kun_ really wants you to come." Kagome's eyes widen, quickly shifting to the boy before looking back at Sakura, who faced the front.

"He was talking about you while you were away. Kuuga- _kun_ … about… Kagome- _chan_ …" She finished timidly. Kagome aimed her heated glare at the young singer, her blue eyes seeming darker than normal.

However the guy let out a whistle before leaning over the table, trying to start a conversation with her. "I heard that you're the Student Council vice-president? For someone like you who's always busy and working seriously, you need to take a break sometimes."

Kagome noticed that Sakura kept quiet, having her head hung low. "If you can't go to the live concert, how 'bout the amusement park then?" Kuuga kept talking. "You look like an obedient girl, but you're pretty wild underneath, right? I wonder if being smart means being able to handle guys well…"

"Oi, Kuuga!" Kou raised his voice, noticing that his friend had gone too far. But Kuuga didn't listen and continued. "Was that guy from just now one of your playmates? You're really bold, aren't you?"

"… _yamete_ …"

"Does your silence mean that I'm right?" Kuuga smirked as he watched Kagome's glare tighten.

"… _onegai_ …"

"Oh, I didn't know that Seika's vice-president is **that** wild!"

" _YAMETE_!"

Sakura had stood up, slamming her hands on the table. The room got quiet, while all eyes were on her. " _Onegai_ …" She softly spoke. "Don't talk about Kagome- _chan_ in that way."

"Sakura- _chan_ …" Kagome whispered the name softly to herself. "Sakura- _chan_ , are you coming to hate me now?" Kuuga asked with a smile. "Oi, Kuuga! Weren't you the one who told us to treasure the fans?" Kou interfered. "Public relations, right?" The guy answered.

"I don't need this." All eyes went to Kagome who spoke calmly, her face hidden by her bangs. "So this is the kindness that you mentioned?" She also stood up, with her hands left on the table. "It's my first time seeing someone stooping so low." An image of a despicable spider went through her head as she left out a sad chuckle. "Iie, it wouldn't be the first."

"I don't understand you at all." She continued. "Do you know how much Sakura- _chan_ has been looking forward to today? And yet you're trampling all over her feelings."

"Are?" Kuuga laughed innocently. "Are you coming to hate me too, Kagome- _chan_?" A tick mark appeared as Kagome looked up to glare at the blonde. "Of course! You're making it easy!"

In a blink of a moment had Kagome grabbed his tie and pulled it towards her, forcing Kuuga to lean further over the table.

"Don't you dare treat Sakura- _chan_ that way!"

Her grip tightened as she brought his face even closer. A dark expression came on her face that her friends didn't recognize.

"Otherwise I'll fry your ass with an arrow!"

* * *

" _Gomennasai_ …"

Kagome bowed deeply as she felt the gloom aura of her friend weigh down on her. " _Iie_ , I'm still mad! You were yelling so loudly in the café! And that vulgar use of language; **"I'll fry your ass with an arrow"** are you insane?!" Shizuko yelled loudly.

"Think of others, no matter how mad you are! You just don't have enough tolerance!" Shizuko's rain of terror lasted a while before Kagome truthfully gave up. " _G_ - _Gomennasai_ …"

Shizuko's glasses glinted towards Sakura. "You too, Sakura! Have you completely forgotten what I told you?! I told you to choose the guys carefully since you're easily deceived!"

Sakura started crying. "I did!" She tried to defend herself, but her argument got quickly shut down. "You need to have a better eye for guys!"

"Shizuko- _san_ is almost as scary as Sesshoumaru- _sama_ back in the days…" Kagome muttered as she tried to control the shivers that went down her spine. Shizuko glared at her, apparently hearing what she had said. "I was in a tense situation which built up my stress."

"Shizuko is not kind at all!" Sakura whined loudly. "Because I know you'll never get anywhere if I spoil you!" the girl went back to her scolding. Kagome couldn't help but smile a bit as she tried to stop her friend. " _Maa_ , Shizuko- _san_ …"

"Kagome- _chan_ …!" Sakura ran over her before she could say much and began crying on her chest. Out of habit with Kanrei, she immediately wrapped her hands around the girl, while softly patting her head. "It's alright." She softly hummed.

Sakura looked up at her with surprised eyes before hugging the _miko_ even closer. "The next time I fall in love. I'll make sure he'll be someone who'll pat me just like this." Sakura said with a smile.

"I hope you'll find that someone soon, Sakura- _chan_."

* * *

Eyes stared hopelessly at the amount of stairs in her path. "After all that, I'm in no mood to climb all these steps…" Kagome muttered as she leaned against the Tori of her home, but the instant she heard a crack she was up on her feet again. "I'm not even that heavy…"

 ***Sigh** *

"Should I carry you, Kago- _sama_?" A mocking voice came from behind her, startling her a little. "Ah, geez, Takumi! What are you doing here? I know you don't live around here."

Takumi didn't answer as he began climbing the stairs. "How's Kanrei? Is he still delusional?" He asked. Kagome looked at him strangely before going after him. "Ah… uhm… Yeah, he's getting better."

' _That was close…'_ Kagome looked away, as if trying to hide the lie that was showing on her face. _'I almost forgot I gave him that excuse for Kanrei's unusual behavior as well as him calling me Okaa-san. Something along the lines of me resembling his mother…'_

"Kagome…?"

"Ah, _hai_?!" Kagome looked at him, seeing that they somehow had reached the front door. "Eh? Wait, you didn't tell me why you're here." Kagome stood in front of her door as if to protect her home.

"Your _otouto_ asked me, in place of your mom, to walk you home since you would be farther away than normal." Takumi smirked as Kagome's eyes widen in disbelieve.

"Since when do you and my brother talk?" Kagome questioned shocked, until a phone was shoved in her face, showing a familiar phone-number and email-address. Takumi showed her the interactions of the two, mostly existing out of her information and baby pictures in exchange for High School formulas and homework explanation.

"Souta… you traitor…" Kagome grumbled as she raised her fist up. "No wonder he stopped asking me for help."

"What's with all the ruckus?"

The door opened from behind Kagome revealing an older woman, whom Kagome had a striking resembles to if it wasn't for the hair and eyes. " _Ara_ , Usui- _kun_ , thank you for going through the trouble." Kun-loon bowed at the sight of the boy.

" _Iie_ , it was nothing." Takumi smiled kindly. "Who are you…?" Kagome muttered under her breath as she glared at him. "Why won't you have dinner with us, the more the merrier!"

"Mama…?!"

"I would be grateful." Takumi followed the woman inside the house to the kitchen. "M-Mama… you too…?" She muttered after the two, stretching her arm to them, somehow hoping to stop them. "My whole family has betrayed me."

Kagome walked dejected inside, quickly sneaking up stairs to change in something more comfortable, before joining them in the living room.

"Ah, Kagome, could you help cut the fish."

"Sure." Kagome replied as she made her way. But she halted in her steps when she noticed an odd duo sitting at the table. "Sesshoumaru- _sama_ , Kanrei- _kun_ , I didn't realize you would stop by today."

"Hn."

They both mused in greeting, Kanrei not breaking away from his glare at Takumi, while Sesshoumaru kept observing the younger boy. Takumi ignored Kanrei, since he was like that at school too, instead his eyes were focused on the older man.

"Uhm, well… Sesshoumaru- _sama_ , this is Usui Takumi, he my classmate." Kagome introduced, ignoring the sound her little brother made while playing his video game.

"You mean the young man that follows you around? Kanrei told me." Sesshoumaru said, not breaking eye contact. "So this is the brat's father, huh?" Takumi said, ignoring Kagome's call on his rudeness. "The person you wouldn't want to let down."

Kagome sighed, finding the need to clear something up. "Look, Sesshoumaru- _sama_ is indeed someone who I don't want to disappoint, but you're completely misunderstanding our relationship."

"The miko had eyes for this Sesshoumaru's brother, Inuyasha."

Kagome snapped her head to the demon, with an angry glare. Reiki started to flare up in the room, threatening the lord from uttering a single word. Even Kanrei backed away from his glare, staring fearfully at the woman, imaginary ears flattened to his skull.

Takumi suddenly felt his body tremble almost in fear, as if something unnatural happened. But it quickly went away as it came. "That's right, uhm… how to say it." Kagome took a seat beside the boy, facing him. "Sesshoumaru- _sama_ is the older brother of… my deceased boyfriend."

Takumi turned to her; this was the first time she actually talked about her former lover. Always muttering vague things about him. He didn't know he died, and as if she read his mind she told him that it was a long time ago.

"But since we were all familiar with each other, I still held contact with Sesshoumaru-sama. It's how I met Kanrei- _kun_." Kagome smiled softly at the young black haired boy before turning back to Takumi. "I've moved on, and at the moment I'm very happy."

"Well said, Kagome." Her mother joined the table, setting down plates of food before them. Souta agreed as he also took a seat. "A lot of things have happened here, but we've remained strong." Kun-look spoke as she looked around the table happily.

"It's been a while since we had a full table." She smiled. "Let's eat!"

" _Itadakimasu_!" They all said together before digging in their food.

"Just so you know, I've haven't acknowledge you yet!" Kanrei spoke with a full mouth, glaring at the blonde who ate peacefully. "I won't hand Kagome- _sama_ to the likes of you!" He said determined, placing his feet on the table as if trying to threaten Takumi.

" _C_ - _Chotto_! Kanrei- _kun_ , that's bad manners! Get off the table this instant!" Kagome shouted as she stood up. "Listen to you caretaker, pup." Sesshoumaru said stoically as he calmly took another bite.

"This Sesshoumaru does approve him, he has potential." The others looked at him in disbelieve. " _Demo_ , _Otou_ - _sama_!" Kanrei tried to protest, pointing an accusing finger at the human.

"He has tainted _Okaa_ - _san'_ lips!"

"K-Kanrei!" Kagome's face turned red, she tried to avoid the curious look her mother gave and ignored the disgusted sounds her brother made. "She took the initiative the second time." She heard a voice speak coolly beside her.

"Eh?! Takumi?!"

"Oh my, you already kissed two times!" Kun-loon clapped her hand in happiness and hope. "Wow, even Inuyasha came only to two!" Kagome glared at her brother from across the table. "Shut up, Souta! They don't need to know! How do **you** even know about that?!"

"You need to learn to use the lock on your dairy. It was too easy." Souta looked away, as if he had done nothing wrong. His expression however soon changed when his side dishes were taken away. "Ah, _matte_!"

"That's for invading my privacy." Kagome stuck her tongue out before eating out of his portion. "Well, I don't mind taking the lead next time. If you're up for a third?" Kagome snapped her head to the side, where she faced Takumi.

His smirk and words cause her rice to get stuck in her throat. She quickly swallowed, before yelling at him.

"No, thank you! Can't we just eat in peace for once in this house?"

* * *

 **KT:** Hey I'm back! I'm so so so sorry for being on a sudden Hiatus! I was in my last year of highschool and it was filled with School exams and then also National exams. But I'm happy to say I've made it! I also got accepted to my new school, so everything is going well.

And since I got more free-times I've began writing immediately… well I started with a new series… but I didn't abandon this one! I swear! I've selected the episodes I was gonna write and so everything is ready^^

I'll be in your care once again, so please forgive me ^^' I hope you'll enjoy the story and tell me what you think

* * *

 **Review:**

15 Next Week

10 - 14 Two Weeks

0 - 9 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **Yuyu (Guest):** Well not in the next chapter, but yeah they're coming XD And I'm sorry I made an unexpected hiatus * **Bows** *

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18:** Thank you! ^^ (That was a compliment right? ^^')

 **KawaiiKittyHigh:** Yay XD

 **HeartlessVampireGirl:** I'm glad it somehow passedXD But I understand your frustration, cause I had it too. But the reason I decided to write it nonetheless is because I wanted to have some foreshadowing and because I thought it would be more fun with Kagome's past^^ And yes, that was Rin together with Kanrei XD

 **Silversun XD:** Yay! I'm glad I made you laugh^^

 **XxxFeliciaxxx:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad to say that I am healthy and starting a new school year^^ So yeah, I will put more effort in school and work \\(^0^)/

 **Heaven-water-sister** : And I love you ^3^

 **Guest:** Same! I was thinking what would make him even more sexy than he already is and make the readers swoon XD Same with this chapter with Kagome's : I'll fry your ass with an arrow XD

 **AlthariaMayu (Guest):** Thank you for the many compliments even though the orginal episode sucked XD But I get you cause I had it too, at first I didn't want to write, but I thought it would fit so well with Kagome's past so I did it nonetheless ^^' So hopefully this (very prolonged) chapter might make up for it^^

 **In5pirit:** Yeah, I could understand that ^^' Hope this makes everything better ;)

 **MangoAiko:** Haha, I hope you liked this one as well^^

 **QueenofSpades157:** Thank you^^

 **OUTAKu yume:** Thank you! I feel like I'm improving myself with each and every chapter I write^^

 **Guest** : Thank you! And I'm also looking forward to them, can't wait to show you guys what I have in store ;) BTW I'm still in the two months… right? XD

 **Bellmitch Kritznovah:** Wow, that is an amazing compliment, you made me smile! Thank you! I hope I can keep create that reaction for you^^

 **Applejax XD:** Yep, couldn't agree more XD

 **EmilyGonzalez:** You don't have to apologize, I can read over them and I'm no genius at it myself (I'm dutch)^^ Thank you for the compliment, I hope to continue to hear more of your thoughts about my story^^

 **Teddy (Guest):** Sorry it wasn't soon at all! But it's here!

 **LadyAdalicia** : Sorry it wasn't soon! I just was so busy and distracted, but I'm back!

 **JustSesshyThings:** Thank you so much! Sadly enough, writing the whol manga story would be too much for me ^^' but if you want you can always requests one shots in my other fanfic, so that at least some parts can make it to the canon XD

 **Claire Nunnaly:** I will keep it up! I definitely won't abandon the story, though perhaps it could happen that I'll be too busy to write.

 **Izno:** Thank you! And I will^^

 **Bungie:** Yay, I tried XD Here's to the start of the rest of the story ^^

 **Zealous Soul:** Sorry it wasn't soon, hope you were patient ^^'

 **Cammie Anne Morgan:** Thank you so much!\\(^.^)/

 **Coolfire30** : TTTTHHHAAANNNKKK YYYOOOUUU XD but man you almost reviewed on every chapter XD I'm happy you discovered my story ^^

 **Katiepyros31895** : Sorry I couldn't update soon, but… here it is XD

 **BlueFiestaMockingjayPie:** Thank you so much, in the end that's always the goal ^^

 **Zoey Tamagachi:** I'm finally back! So thank you for bringing me back^^

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Iie:** No

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Iie:** No

 **Un:** (Another way of saying) Yes

 **Yada:** No

 **Yatta:** Yeah!

 **Matte:** Wait

 **Demo:** But

 **Chotto:** Hold on

 **Kaichou:** President

 **Yamete:** stop

 **Onegai** : Please

 **Itadakimasu:** Thank you for the food/Let's dig in

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Gomennasai:** Sorry

 **Otouto:** (Little) Brother

 **Otou:** Father

 **Okaa:** Mother

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-kun:** Honorifics for boys

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** The final battle has ended and Kagome has to go back to her own time. After a while she gets on her feet but trouble soon meets the Higurashi family. And now she's stuck as the vice-president of Seika High. Keep in mind that Misaki is not poor and lives an ordinary life, except for the problems she has with her father, which is the cause of her hatred to men.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Kaichou wa Maid-sama! They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) unseen voices**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 11 X Kitsunes Lie**

* * *

"Sorry for the wait, masters." Kagome placed their plates on the table before leaving. Her eyes darted to tray in her hands as she entered the kitchen. She wore a short pink kimono, since it was Kimono Maid Day.

"Ah," Satsuki greeted, already eying what the girl held. "Kago- _chan_ , can you lend me that tray?" She asked. "Ah, no…" Kagome tried to protest as her manager took it from her hands.

 ***Bam** *

"KYAA!" Satsuki jumped back, the moment the unbelievable heavy tray touched the ground, breaking the floor. "T-This isn't from our s-shop…!" She turned to Kagome, waiting for an answer. "Ah, well… Someone gave it to me... for "training" or so he says…" Kagome nervously answered, sweat dropping from her face.

"EH?! W-What is it made of?! I-It smashed through the tiles!" Satsuki's head kept snapping from the floor to the girl and back again. "E-Even I don't know…" Kagome shrunk away, mentally cursing at Sesshoumaru for wanting her to be stronger.

"Vice, is that for the sports festival?" Kagome turned around, seeing Takumi lean over the kitchen counter while pointing at the tray in her hands. She nodded. "Misaki- _chan_ convinced me to train, and then Sesshoumaru-sama had this "amazing" idea to give me this." She lifted the tray with ease.

"Eh? _Sugoi_!" Satsuki's demeanor changed. "How are you able to pick it up so easily?" She asked. "Ah, well… I guess I got stronger since I had no choice, and now it comes with ease." She vaguely explained.

* * *

"And now, let the 81st Sport Festival begin!"

The crowd went wild, making Kagome inch closer to her friend, Misaki. "Ahaha…" She awkwardly laughed looking around at the determined group of boys. Her hair was in a ponytail, while she wore her gym clothes like anyone else.

"They're really pumped up fro this." She heard Yukimura say to another Student Council member. "Of course, Yukimura. The classes, from 1st years to the 3rd years, pit against a single team consisting of only girls. And this special rule heats the Sports Festival up even more; a prize for each event."

They walked over to the board that held all the activities and prizes. "Everyone in each event's winning team will be able to receive that event's specified prize. And for this afternoon's main event, the obstacle race's special prize will be…" The guy pointed at the bottom of the paper.

Upon reading the price, Yukimura's eyes went wide. "A kiss from… Vice-President Higurashi- _san_?!"

"I can't believe this happened…" Kagome slumped her shoulders as she somehow tried to hide away from the eyes of men. "Too bad." A voice she recognize stepped. It was Gouda Masaru.

"According to the polls, you, Higurashi Kagome, are the girl guys would most love to get kissed by!" Kagome sighed in reply. "Where's my consent in this…?!" She muttered to herself, trying to ignore the group.

"Gomen, I was careless." Misaki said as she quickly ran to her friend. "I was planning to get this prize abolished… to think they announced it before I could stop it…" Kagome slumped her again. _'It happened while I was at work as well…!'_

"Higurashi Kagome's kiss!" The crowd chanted. "I, Gouda, will definitely get that kiss!" Gouda announced making Kagome snap her head at him annoyed. "Gouda- _senpai_ , how many times do I need to tell you that I'm not interested!"

That was his 101st number of rejection.

" _OKAA_ - _SAN_!" Something with black hair slid between the guys and Kagome. Whispers of repeated " _okaa_ - _san_?" were ignored as they eyes were on the passionate, and unusual first-year.

"Don't worry Kagome- _sama_ , I will protect you!" Kanrei said confidently. "Kanrei- _kun_ …" Kagome said his name hopefully as she got closer to him, her hand went around his ear as she brought them closer despite objections from others. "You can't use your demonic power. Just run like a human."

His eyes went wide, turning to the woman. And suddenly it felt like he had dog-ears and tail. Kagome took a step back, shaking her head as if to confirm what she saw, but it was still there. His ears drooped down in disappointment while the tail hung low. "I… can't…?"

' _Stay strong, Kagome!'_ The girl said to herself. _'You mustn't falter! No matter how cute it looks, and no matter how bad you want to touch those ears!'_

"No." She finally said.

"Who you think you are, first year?!"

"Just because _Tenshi_ - _chan_ has taken a liking in you, doesn't mean anything!"

"That's right!"

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Kagome turned her head to Misaki, who was burning with resolve. "If any guy tries to come at you… I'll take care of him." She began cracking her knuckle. "Ahaha… _Detta_ … _Oni_ Misaki…" Kagome muttered slowly as she watched all the boys run away.

"I won't lose…" It was Kanrei who flared with determination, this time. "I will protect _Okaa-san_!" Kagome smiled at the young man, her hand unconsciously landing on the top of his head. Patting the fluffy, short version of Sesshoumaru's hair.

"It's your first Sports Festival, promise me you'll try to enjoy it." She smiled. "Okay, Kanrei- _kun_?" He nodded frantically before leaving her to join his class.

Kagome's eyes wandered around, seeing that Misaki had already joined the other girls. "She does realize I'm also participating in a lot of activities…" She said softly as she also began walking to them.

* * *

"Usui- _kun_!"

Said man turned around to look at his classmates, Team Red. "Why won't you participate in the 300m dash?" They asked. He turned his head away. "WHY?!" The guys began crying as they surrounded the man. "The prize is 30 meals' worth of pork curry for the next 3 moths!"

"I'm not participating."

Group became dejected as she slumped their way to the action

* * *

"It's finally begun, the Seika Sport Festival! I, Hagimoto from the Broadcasting Club, will be commentator for today! Will the winners be from a certain class, or the girls' team?"

"We'll start with our customary 100m dash! As usual, will that person the strongest? Ayuzawa Kaichou, from the girls' team, is giving off a very powerful aura!"

"You have no idea…" Kagome giggled a bit as she watched Misaki get ready. "Misaki, _ganbatte_!" The girls cheered as the participants lined up.

"The event will be starting soon! Who will win the right to have their favorite song broadcasted during lunch break for a month?"

"Start!"

"As expected, Ayuzawa _Kaichou_ is the fastest of the lot!"

.

.

.

"Goal!"

"As expected, Misaki-san won with ease." Kagome walked up to the girl to congratulate like many others. "Misaki, you're so cool!" Sakura complimented with her pink pompons. "That was amazing, Ayuzawa!" Another girl said.

"Good job, Misaki- _san_." Kagome smiled as the girl received the prize she just won. " _Un_." Misaki smiled as well. "Just one more and then I'll take over." Kagome said lifting her arm, trying to show her muscles. "I'll be counting on you." Misaki laughed lightly.

"I did expect her to be strong, but to think that she's going all out like this…" A guy said, looking at his friend concerned. "Never mind, there are still prizes left to be grabbed!" Another smirked confidently.

.

.

.

"Ayazuwa Misaki wins for the girls' team the 200m dash!"

Misaki walked a bit tiredly to the group of girls waiting for her. "Heh, seems like she's done." Guys started smirking as their chance of victory grew.

"Nice work!" Kagome walked forward, raising her hand for a high-five. "Ah, I'll leave it to you!" Misaki wiped her sweat with her shirt while also raising her hand.

 ***Slap** *

"What's this?! Seems Like Higurashi Kagome is taking over the race for the 400m dash!"

"This is gonna be easy!" A boy commented, making his friend laugh. "That prize is as good as ours."

"All participants get ready!"

Kagome stood already at the start of her lane, loosening her ankles. She knew the boys besides her were grinning and laughing in arrogance. Last year she could barely participate since that year was the first year Seika became co-ed. So she was sure to go all out this time.

' _Just think of a Youkai chasing you down the hill, it's not like it hadn't happen before.'_

"Start!"

Kagome's feet were dragging her across the field as she withheld herself from yelling. Memories could be a terrifying stimulating.

"The girls' team wins the 400m dash!"

People watched wide-eyed as Kagome received her prize. _'That went better than I thought.'_ Kagome mused to herself as the next race came.

"The girls' team wins the 1500m run, too! Who knew that Higurashi Kagome could hold her sprint for so long?!"

"This is unfair!" Guys started complaining to the Sport Committee. "Two girls shouldn't be able to run all the races!"

"Unfair?" Misaki piped in on the conversation. "What nonsense are you guys blabbering on about? I'm competing with all my strength!" She turned around and showed them her exhausted face, dripping with sweat. The girls gave her bottles of water and towels while she panted.

"Are you alright, Misaki?" Sakura asked as she wiped the sweat. "Un, somehow." The brunette's eyes went over Kagome who calmly wiped the little sweat she had, off her forehead and took a sip of water.

"I'm amazed you're not tired, Kagome- _chan_." She said as the other girl walked over to her. Kagome smiled in responds. "My endurance is pretty good." She boosted with a grin.

"The participants for the cavalry match please assemble here!"

"The cavalry match is up next." Shizuko looked at the other teams sending their presenters. "Misaki, Kagome- _chan_ , you can take a break now!" Sakura said, willing to volunteer.

"I'll go with someone else, Misaki- _san_." Kagome said, she noticed that the fierce girl she knew couldn't keep up with her if they participated. "The girls' team is given a handicap." Shizuko added. "We get points even if we don't participate."

"We won't be able to win the prizes even if we score, right?" Misaki spoke softly as she sat on the ground. A light blush came on her face. "I want to get as many prizes as I can… and make the environment a better one for you girls!"

"Misaki~"

All the girls toppled over her in one big group hug. "Well, then we just have to win." Kagome chuckled as she looked at her new partner. "I will do my best!" The girl said determined.

Sadly enough, they didn't win. The girl Kagome was partner up with struggled to match Kagome's pace, but they still managed to be third.

"The next event is the 1000m run!"

"Kagome- _san_ , are you sure you can run? You should take a break, I'll do it!" Misaki said persistence. She didn't want to push the burden on Kagome, but the raven-haired shook her and smiled. "Don't worry, I enjoy it. So I would like it if you just let me run it."

They reluctantly let Kagome take her place with the rest. _'Even though I said that, I can't deny the fact that I'm getting tired… Maybe I'll take it easy and finish second or third and take a little break afterwards.'_

.

.

.

"The girls' team wins the 1000m race!"

"Gouda, it's impossible to win with _Oni_ _Kaichou_." A guy said to Gouda as they watched Kagome sit down while Misaki took her place for the next race.

"Don't worry." Gouda said. "I'll use any means possible when it comes down to it." He didn't notice emerald eyes narrowing at his words, before falling on the raven-haired girl.

* * *

 **"The last game of the morning session of the Sports Festival will now begin."**

Kagome's eyes went to the group that stood ready to join the costume race. Her mood went down the moments she realized she made a grave mistake. "I dreaded this event so much that I had forgotten about it…"

"Ah, Vice, you're gonna participate in this as well?"

Kagome turned around to see Takumi. She heard the slight irritation in his voice. "Ah… M-Maybe I shouldn't take part in this…" She muttered, a sinister smirk came on his face as he held Kagome in her place. "Eh, why? This costume race seems to be made especially for you, right?"

"Don't worry, your secret won't be leaked out even if you put on a costume." He expression got darker in pride as he leaned closer. "Let's cosplay."

A thick mark appeared on Kagome's head. "Can I just punch you…?" She whispered darkly. "I'll take part if you will, vice." Takumi continued. "Just do it if you want to!" Kagome replied.

"Kagome- _san_!"

The girl looked up to see Shizuko and Sakura walk up to the pair. "I'll participate in the costume race!" Both Kagome and Takumi looked strangely at her as she kept talking. "Well, each team has to send out at least one participant. I feel bad that we're relying on you and Misaki-san so much."

"I'll enter it too, so take a rest!" Sakura joined in with happy flowers surrounding her. "Also, since this event will be relatively slow-paced, it's the perfect event for non-athletic people like me." Shizuko added with a mysterious glint in her eyes.

"But there's a part where you'll need to change into your costume on the spot!" Sakura noted. Shizuko pulled out a lively cloak from behind and put it on. "It's alright. I have my changing poncho and towel with me anyway. Everything's fine as long as you have this!"

"That's not it, Shizuko."

A voice spoke from behind the two, it was Misaki. "Misaki- _san_ …" Kagome looked as her friend walked closer. "Having a feeble girl… changing in the midst of a pack of wolves worries me!" She yelled as she tightly grabbed Shizuko's shoulder.

Eyes went to the blue-eyed girl. "You're in even more danger, Kagome-san… Just as I thought. I'll have to participate in this event alone." Kagome stepped forward while she shook her head. "You shouldn't run with a twisted ankle, Misaki- _san_. If I'm quick I'll be fine." Kagome smiled.

 **"Next, the 12th program of the day: the Costume Race! Participants, please come to the field."**

' _It's fine. My secret won't be leaked…'_ Kagome told herself over and over again. "Vice, your arm and leg movements are perfectly synchronized." Takumi spoke from behind her, causing her to walk naturally again.

"Why do you think it'll be fine for you, but not for the other girls?" Takumi asked as he began walking besides her. She spared him a glance before answering. "I don't, to be honest." She said. "But I'll manage… or at least I hope so."

They arrived at the gathering, with the majority of the boys sneaking glances at the school beauty. _'Okay, I'll just aim for an inconspicuous outfit and complete the race silently… I don't have to be first place…'_

"Ah, Higurashi- _san_ , you'll be the representative for the girls' team, right?"

Kagome and Takumi turned around and saw Yukimura representing Team Yellow. "Yukimura- _kun_." Kagome greeted. His eyes widen at the sight of the taller male. "Eh?! Usui- _kun_ , you're participating, too? Most of the participants aren't really athletic, you know."

A smirk came on Takumi's face. "It's alright since Vice is participating." Kagome pushed his face aside to talk to the boy. "Yukimura- _kun_ , you're bad in sport as well?" She asked.

Yukimura laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I was always dragging everybody down in past sport festivals. But since I've entered Seika, this is the one event that I can participate in. I'm really happy."

Kagome smiled as well as she heard him on. "Having said that though, I was down with a cold last year. This is my first time participating in it." Kagome nodded in understanding. "Give it all you've got, then."

" _Hai_!" Yukimura smiled brightly, making Kagome control her urges to hug him. _'So cute!'_ But then she got reminded of another presences, as he inched his face closer to hers with a knowing smirk. "You too, Vice. Let's do our best in the cosplay race!"

 **"I shall explain the rules. There is a costume selection zone 50m ahead of the starting point. Choose a bag without looking into its contents. There'll be a changing room another 50m ahead."**

People's eyes went to the route they were supposed to follow.

"You'll be changing in the dark. After that, run a lap around the track and you're done. So the important point is to get a costume, which you can change into easily. Everyone, please line up at the starting point."

Participants were conflicted. They watched in hope and excitement as Kagome came to stand next to them, but that shriveled away when they saw Takumi following after her.

"Ok, ready?... Start!"

Kagome ran ahead, leaving the boys confused behind. Only 3 seconds had past yet a large gap was already created. "Oi, Vice!" Kagome looked ahead, and was shocked to see Takumi already at the costume stand. An excited blush was on his face.

"Hurry! Which one will you pick?" Kagome joined him while he was eagerly choosing a bag. "He seems to be having fun…" Kagome muttered to herself as she also looked around for a bag. "Geez, I can't really tell what's on them…"

Her eyes landed on a heavy looking bag. _'I guess the bulkier ones would be safer to choose from…'_ She thought as she grabbed it and ran towards the empty tent. _'I'd better change first before the tent is filled with guys!'_

She immediately went to the far corner of the space, barely seeing. "I won't be able to tell what costume I got in this darkness…" She said dejected as she pried the bag open.

"This feels strangely familiar…" Her hand grabbed the clothing, to pull it out. "Vice, what's your costume?" Takumi opened the curtain and revealed Kagome holding a green maid uniform, before it closed leaving them both in the dark.

"Please tell me it was an illusion…!" Kagome cried as Takumi came closer to her side. "If you put it that way, then yeah." He bluntly said. They could hear more people approach.

Kagome instinctively tried to hide herself further I the corner as she saw guys entering the tent with their own bag, some already changing. Eyes went everywhere searching for the girl, to catch a glimpse of her body. "It's a maid cosplay." Takumi said teasingly, standing closer to her, as if blocking other's view of her.

"Why this, of all the other things I could have picked?!" Kagome softly whined as she tried to stuff the costume away, back in the bag. "You were choosing based on the size of the bag, weren't you?" Takumi guessed.

"It's fine, right?" Takumi smirked. "You'd be sure to get this, if you think about it rationally. You're a girl, anyway." His hand stretched to a small hole in the corner, making it bigger so he could peek. "Look at the others."

Kagome also looked through the hole and saw many of her classmates dressed in absurd clothes. Apparently many of the participants had quickly changed and left, thinking that Kagome had already reached the finish line. "Why is it so complicated?!" She growled softly, somehow thankful that hers was a maid-dress.

"If you wish…" Takumi's breath touched her neck as his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. "I can put it on for you, even if I have to use force."

Kagome blushed brightly, his hand unmoving despite her tries. "What's with that bold perverted statement?! L-Let me go!" Kagome threw her bag over her head, hoping to hit him. However he smoothly let her go and dodged the weapon.

It flew in the air until it hit something. "What was that? It sounded like dog." Takumi noted as he looked around. "Yukimura- _kun_?!" Kagome quickly went to the fallen boy to help him up. "Gomen, I didn't mean to hit you."

"That voice… Higurashi- _san_?" Yukimura closed his eyes, not daring to look at the woman thinking that she was in the act of changing. "I'm sorry!" He said with a bright blush on his face. "I'll get going." He quickly grabbed a bag and left. " _Chotto_ , Yukimura- _kun_!" Kagome called after him but was ignored.

"Maybe you should worry more about yourself instead of him." Takumi said, nodding his head to the bag on the ground. Kagome sighed, pulling the clothes out of the bag. "What should I do with this maid uniform-"

She stopped in her sentence, looking closely at her hand. It wasn't a maid uniform, but yellow trouser and a black shirt. She noticed a yellow helmet peeking out of the bag. _'My costume changed!'_ It became worse.

"Look, Vice." Takumi pointed outside. Kagome followed his gaze and saw the problem. Yukimura was wearing the costume she was supposed to wear; he was wearing the maid uniform.

Guys began calling after the shy boy, coming up with absurd theories. Kagome wanted to go out and stop them, but Takumi held her arms, preventing her from leaving.

"You need to change before going out there, or you'll immediately be disqualified." Kagome took her arm back with a huff. "Geez, that's not important, right now-"

"There's no other choice, right?" The blonde cut her off. "It's Yukimura's first time participating, and being the serious guy he is, he did his best. But almost everyone else who entered this event is not eager about it at all."

Kagome lowered her head, understanding where he was coming from. "You can't blame them, since they're not goof at sports anyway. And it's natural to be bored at an event where the participants aren't enthusiastic. So it can't be helped if they're making fun of someone who's putting effort into this."

"So…" Kagome slowly began. "they're amusing themselves by poking fun at someone who's being serious?!" Kagome turned her back to him, pulling her shirt up.

Eyes widen at the sight of a white bra that seemed to be covered by a black sports-bra. Takumi feasted on the sight of her creamy skin and slim waist. "I can't tolerate this." Kagome spoke as she tried her best to ignore him.

* * *

People laughed as they watched Yukimura fall.

"Maid- _chan_ , are you alright?"

"Isn't funny to trip over something you prepared for yourself?"

Yukimura blushed red of humiliation and embarrassment. He didn't dare to pull himself up as the taunts continued.

"He's pretty disturbed by it."

"Interesting."

More started laughing until someone pointed at the beginning of the track were a person was walking. They wore dark pants and top, with a scarf covering their head, almost looking like a pirate.

The figure walked ahead to Yukimura, who sat on the ground. "Are you alright?" A soft voice spoke as they stretched out their hand. "Let's run together."

"Who's that?"

"Someone's coming out again!"

Their eyes widen at the sight of the blonde man, dressed in a makeshift ninja outfit.

"Their costumes are on a whole different level than the others!"

"Wait up, Vice." Takumi joined the two.

"Vice?!"

"That's our Angelic Vice?! She looks so rough!"

"Why are they so serious over a costume race?"

Kagome looked over to the one who spoke. "What's wrong…" She mutter, unconsciously gripping the fake sword at her side. "with being serious?" All eyes widen as the beauty showed a new side of herself. And again they were completely captivated.

"N-No, there's nothing wrong…" The boy said bashfully.

"She really is cool…!"

"So, shall we finish the race together, as the last few ones?" Takumi proposed with a carefree smile as he started walking. "You should be running for it, you know!" Kagome scolded as she walked by his side.

"As expected of you, Vice, you wear it perfectly."

"You're so noisy! Just run already!"

Yukimura watched with wide eyes as the pair nonchalantly went ahead. "Uhmm…" he stopped them. " _Arigatou_!" He said with a light blush. Kagome smiled sweetly.

He quickly joined them and they started running to the finish together.

"Wow! You look really cool, Kagome- _chan_!" Sakura complimented the moment the trio arrived at the goal. "I didn't know they had this, too…" Shizuko added.

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Actually, I combined this from the other costumes on my own…" She laughed lightly. "That means you're disqualified." Misaki joined them with a helpless smile.

Kagome giggled. "Thought so…"

The group started laughing. As the morning came to an end.

* * *

"Misaki- _san_ , are you alright?" Kagome kneeled before the girl. She had just finished running a game of gathering. "Ah, yeah." Misaki replied on the ground. Kagome narrowed her eyes, doubting the girl's words.

She carefully held Misaki's ankle and observed it, but a grunt from the girl was all she need. "Misaki- _san_ , I'm afraid you won't be able to run the last activity." Kagome said.

Misaki's eyes widen, she opened her mouth to protest, but when she tried to stand up she felt a sharp pain shoot down her leg. "Misaki- _san_ …" Kagome tried to help her up, but was stopped.

"I wanted to win for you." Misaki admitted. "At least that one I wanted to win for you, so that you didn't have to kiss a guy." Kagome smiled a little. _'Well… for that one you might have been a few years too late…'_

Other girls helped Misaki stand up before taking her to the infirmary. Guys started cheering as they watched their worse rival leave the grounds. _'I placed some reiki in her leg, so she should be fine for the afternoon games.'_ Kagome turned to the remaining girl, muttering in worry.

"I can't participate, since… well, since I'm the price. And since the race will be rough, I doubt anyone else could run for us." Kagome lifted her head and smiled brightly at the girls. "Since it's an individual race, we don't have to participate."

" _Demo_ , _demo_!" Sakura latched onto her arm, tears going down her face. "You might have to kiss a boy!" Kagome placed some space between them with a reassuring smile. "I'll just have to get over it."

"Kagome~"

The girls huddle around the miko, giving her all the encouragement she need.

" _Dame_ , Kagome- _sama_!" A young boy stepped in between the girls at Kagome. "I will win the race! So ease your worries, women!" He said to all of them. Somehow their worries lifted at bit, but they didn't know why the famous first year would want to win a kiss from the vice president.

"The last event for the afternoon session, the obstacle course, will be starting soon. There is no limit to the number of participants, who will all start from the field and clear each zone."

Kagome suddenly disappeared, and was forced on a throne. A crown was placed on her head while a luxurious looking cape was thrown over her shoulders.

 **"Who will be the glorious winner of this race and claim the hot kiss?"**

The guys started cheering loudly, as almost all of them came to join the race, but they soon noticed a new obstacle in their way as all the way up front, stood a very determined first year. Even though he wasn't allowed to use his demonic speed, that didn't mean he was any slower.

"Tch." Gouda cursed under his breath. "Instead of that woman, we now got to deal with him." His friends looked at him concern. "Are you still gonna do it? He's **that** Taisho Sesshoumaru's son!"

Someone looked at them while tightening his white tie onto his head.

"On your marks!" The referee called. "Ready? Start!"

Kanrei took off without missing a beat, leading the front.

"Everyone dashed out simultaneously! And the first trap is… The standard trap, the steep slope!"

Kanrei jumped up, grabbing the rope nearest to him, before heisting himself over the wall.

"Whoah, there are so many participants dropping out already!" The announcer ran after the leaders to the next zone. "Next, crossing the tightrope! I pity those with acrophobia…"

Someone had somehow managed to overtake Kanrei while he was climbing the tree. The young heir muttered under his breath that cats only belonged up in a tree and not a dog. However that person soon fell down the rope, while Kanrei managed climb his way through.

"The number of survivors is whittling down fast! And the ones leading now are… Gouda, from Class 3-2 and from Class 1-3, Taisho! Both of them are approaching the pool trap! Those who fall into the water are automatically disqualified, no matter the reason!"

Kanrei was glaring at Gouda, who managed to keep up. _'Damn ningen, if I went with my full powers you would lose in an instant.'_ Kanrei thought hatefully almost growling at the guy. _'However I won't lose! I'll win for Okaa-san's sake!'_

Kanrei started pulling ahead, reaching the water boards before Gouda. A smirk came on his face as he went to take the first step. He suddenly felt his body falling towards the water.

His eyes flashed gold as he quickly turned his head to look at who had pushed him. _'Gouda…'_ he growled. But before his body came in touch with the water a hand grabbed his, stopping him from falling in, but keeping Kanrei on the edge.

"U-Usui?!" The onlookers shouted in disbelieve. Even Gouda grunted in annoyance as he made his way on to the next zone.

 **"Woah, with this, Gouda is taking the lead!"**

Kanrei glared at Gouda before turning his irritation to Takumi. "Let me go! That bastard is taking the lead!" He shouted while trying to wiggle his way out of Takumi's grip.

Takumi's eyes remained on Gouda before he smirked down at the young boy. "All right, but you asked for it." He said before letting go of Kanrei's hand.

"Eh?"

 ***Splash** *

"Leave it to me." Takumi said before taking off, jumping over the floating boards with ease.

"Eh, wait…!" Kanrei tried to yell after him until a sudden blur passed him.

 _"Just wait here… Otouto-chan…"_

* * *

"And now, we've finally reached the volleyball courts! Gouda has a big lead in front of the others!"

' _Yosh!'_ A happy smile and blush came on his face as he thought of the angel that would greet him on the other side of the finish line. 'I'll be able to get Higurashi Kagome's kiss if I continue like this!'

"That was cheating back there, wasn't it, Gouda- _senpai_."

Gouda snapped his head to the side only to face Takumi running at his pace with a carefree smile.

"This is a surprise! Usui Takumi is side-to-side with him now! And so, locked in a heated battle, starts the final trap; Volleyball club attack!"

Gouda somehow made it through, but Takumi was still on his heels.

"Our top two participants have returned to the track field!"

Gouda glared at Takumi, finding his chances of winning going down. "Dammit…" He stuck out his foot. "Just fall already."

Takumi grabbed his shoulder to dodge his leg. "Better luck next time." He smirked as he saw the white line closing in.

"That would be my line." A voice said as it closed in behind him.

"What is this?! Third year Matsumodo Riki had caught up to the runner ups, right under our eyes."

Green clashed with green as the senior went even faster.

"It'll be my win."

And so Riki broke through the white lint, letting Takumi enter second place dumbfounded.

 **"Goal! 1st place is Class 3-2's Matsumodo Riki! And runner up is Usui Takumi! And so, the winner Matsumodo Riki, receives the right to be kissed by Higurashi Kagome!"**

Someone handed over the prize to the black haired guy, while he made his way to the throne where Kagome sat. The girl self, was looking strangely at him, seemingly at loss for words.

"I've come to take you away." Riki said as he pulled her up and lifted her up bridal style.

 **"Seems like Matsumodo Riki is gonna receive his prize in private!"**

Riki placed Kagome on her feet after walking to a secluded area

"B-But… How?" The girl questioned as she stared intensely at his face. "Well, it's been over 500 years… This is my specialty!" His hand went to his head grabbing a leaf.

Suddenly smoke surrounded his body with a poof, and gone was the black haired student. Instead stood a handsome older male, auburn wild hair was gathered in a low ponytail. Emerald eyes staring at her until his lips formed a smile. It almost seemed like he was only wearing a wig.

"I've missed you, _Okaa-san_."

"S-Shippo!"

Tears gathered in her eyes as she couldn't help but embraced the man. "Oh, I've missed you so much! I didn't know when I could meet you and Sesshoumaru- _sama_ never really said anything!"

Shippo explained to her that he made a living by working with Sesshoumaru, but also had a cheap clothing store. Kagome lit up saying that he was her favorite designer, since the clothes reminded her of her travels. He laughed saying he did base the designs of their time together.

Shippo couldn't stop hugging her close, breathing in her vanilla scent. It felt like he was finally home. "But wait…" Kagome let him go while staring sternly at him. Making him sweat-drop and question every decision he had made. "Did you transform into a student to participate in the race?"

"Ah, y-yeah… I didn't want you to kiss anyone and it didn't seem like Kanrei- _chan_ was winning." Shippo tried to explain, but her expression didn't get any better. "You know that that's a violations of our rules."

Shippo began laughing sheepishly. "And what about Matsumodo- _senpai_?! You didn't hide his body somewhere on campus, did you?!" Shippo shook his head as fast as he could. "Of course not! I snatched the attendance list and saw that he was absent, so after seeing his pic I transformed."

"And then what?!" Kagome raged on. "People know Matsumodo- _senpai_ won, so when he comes back to school, people are gonna ask!" The fox smiled cheeky as he lifted a knowing finger. "Don't fret there, the spell is hypnotic! Even if I looked like this know I can make it so that everyone who saw me like this, thought I was someone else, for example Kanrei-chan or even…"

"Here you are."

Shippo quickly turned back into the senpai before they both looked up at the voice, and saw a familiar blonde walk towards them. "Eh, ah… Takumi… this is…" Kagome tried to explain, growing nervous, as she couldn't think of a convincing lie.

But Takumi's eyes were locked on the stranger. He came closer to the two, while stepping in front of Kagome, as if he was protecting her. "You better not be thinking of doing anything weird to Kagome, Matsumodo- _senpai_."

" _Chotto_ , Takumi!" Kagome exclaimed shocked as her eyes darted to Shippo. Shippo, or rather Matsumodo, began laughing to both their surprise. "I just wanted Kagome- _chan_ for myself." Shippo replied, unfazed.

"But if even Takumi-chan has taken an interest in you. Just how many more do you plan to charm, Kagome- _chan_?" Shippo smirked to Kagome who rolled her eyes before turning to the blonde. "Too bad you didn't win the kiss."

"Let's go, Kagome." Takumi grabbed her hand to leave, but she didn't budge. Takumi glared at the hand that held Kagome in place. "I haven't received my price yet." He challenged.

The two were locked in a glaring contest, neither giving up. It wasn't until Kagome spoke up they released her. "Trust me, Takumi. There's nothing to worry about. He won't do anything." His eyes widen at the smile she gave him, he couldn't believe she told him that. However he couldn't protest… she asked him to trust her after all.

"Alright, I trust you." He whispered. But then he suddenly pulled her closer. His arms circling around her shoulders and waist. " _C-Chotto_ , Takumi!" He ignored Kagome's protests and glared at his uncle. _"She's mine."_ He silently mouthed at the man who sweat-dropped.

Takumi finally let her go and walked away. Leaving Kagome to brush aside his action to look at Shippo, with a light blush. "So… he'll be my _otou-san_?" The fox smirked at the girl who glared at him as he turned back.

"I don't want to hear it…" Kagome started when Takumi was out of hearing range. "It's amazing how _youkais_ always get attracted to you." Shippo said making Kagome raise her eyebrow. "What do you mean _youkais_? Takumi is human."

Shippo scoffed not believing his mother's ignorant. "Yeah, right. It's obvious he's from Kitsunes descent." Kagome held tightly on his wrist, urging him to tell more. "A Youkai born from a ningen and hanyou. It not uncommon."

"So… he's one fourth _Kitsune_?" Kagome summed up and Shippo nodded. "You might noticed his superhuman speed, strength and healing. However parents of such children often seal away the demonic side, leaving a hole in the soul."

Kagome nodded, and suddenly everything made sense. "No wonder I couldn't sense his presence all the time, it was just incomplete." Kagome said, thinking back to the times he startled her by appearing out of nowhere.

"So about that kiss…"

"Oh, come here!" Kagome grabbed his face and kissed him on the cheek multiple times. "Oh, you've gotten so big! I'm so proud of you!"

"You should've at least pulled me out of the water, aniki." Another voice joined in, it was Kanrei, changed into his spare gym clothes. "Ah, _gomen_ … I had to win." Shippo apologized with a carefree grin, causing Kanrei to click his tongue.

" _Aniki_?!" Kagome questioned while looking at the two. "Since you're **his** mother now… doesn't that make us brothers?" Shippo smiled, pulling Kanrei closer by the neck. "I guess… that makes sense…" Kagome giggled slightly before hugging the two. "I've really missed you."

"By the way, Okaa-san, I saw that guy limping to the infirmary. Seems like he injured his foot in the race." Kanrei pointed back, at the place where Takumi disappeared.

Kagome's eyes went wide. How could she miss it?! She questioned herself. " _Gomen_ … I… I have to go!" She said as she quickly left them, running towards the school building.

Kagome slammed the door open and saw Takumi sitting on a chair trying to bandage his injured foot. Takumi wanted to comment, but Kagome didn't let him. "I want you to know that nothing happened between me and Mastumodo- _senpai_ … Although I did kiss him on the cheek." She said truthfully.

Her cheeks started to redden as she quickly sat on the chair opposite of him and took ahold of his foot and the bandage in his hands. "You're the only one I kiss…"She mumbled, eyes averting the person in front of him.

A smile grew on his face, watching Kagome fumble. "Well, I wasn't worried in the first place." He said, causing Kagome to look up. "Your heart belongs to me, after all."

"Stop saying weird things!" Her face flushed red, as she wrapped his foot to hide her embarrassment. "Eh? But I didn't say anything that wasn't true." Takumi continued teasing her, but grew quiet, watching her work her magic.

"As expected of Vice." Takumi watched her place some ice over it. "You're full of bruises just from a day at the Sports Festival." She retorted

"Well, a lot has happened after all." He replied, Kagome smiled. Indeed a lot had happened. _'An unexpected visit from Shippo-chan dressed as a senpai. The costume race…'_ She went silent, seemingly in thought. "Say, do you think I should make changes to that costume race?" She asked him.

"It's natural for students to not participate since the costumes we use are really bad. But if we put in more choices and include cute and cool costumes as well, the participants will be more enthusiastic about it, right?" She wondered. "Should I propose it to Misaki- _san_?"

Takumi smiled watching her rant on. "It's fine, isn't it?" He began. "You think?" Kagome perked up, hope in her eyes. Takumi took ahold of her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Thank you for your hard work, Kagome."

Kagome blushed beet red. "Why are you kissing me there?!" She shouted shocked as she snatched her hand back. A smirk crept on his face as he sat closer to her. "Would you prefer it if I kissed you on the lips?"

" _B-Baka_!"

* * *

 **KT:** Bloody loved writing this chapter! You may have noticed that I skipped some episodes, and I will continue to skip some chapters because I just don't have much idea for them to change them up and make them fun. So I'm gonna write the ones where I'm full of ideas. If you think I need to write a certain episode for sure! Anyway, love being back! I hope I can endure it tho XD

* * *

 **Review:**

15 Next Week

10 - 14 Two Weeks

0 - 9 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **Guest:** Thank you very much! It feels good to be back and go through this story with everyone ^^

 **MiYuki Kurama:** Haha XD What you said was enough thank you so much XD

 **Moon Star Heart:** Yess! Thank you! I love it every time someone tells me their thought of it ^^ And I'm basing it off the anime XD Tho I would love to write some points of the manga it's just too much for me.

 **BloodPrnicess:** Tadaima^^ And thank you, I'll hope I do well with balancing^^

 **Maistyria:** Thank you! I'll try to work on the grammar, but sadly I can't make promises ^^' But thank you! I'll keep doing my best!

 **Anime Hotty Lover.18** : It's been a while!^^ I'm glad I made you love the chapter even with the episode not being to your liking XD I hope you continue to read my work^^

 **Silversun XD:** It has been a while! How have you been? I hope the latest chapters are to your liking^^

 **Kirahigurashi:** Here's the next one XD

 **Teddy (Guest):** You're welcome ^^

 **Gcardozaqromero1** : You… encanto…? XD

 **Heaven-water-sister:** Yaayyy! Hope you didn't wait long ^^

 **KawaiiKittyHigh:** Thank you, Reader-san^^ I missed you more ^3^

 **Zealous Soul:** The next chapter is indeed today XD And I'm afraid I can't answer… MUHAHAHAHA But yeah it'll happen.

 **Shie0917:** I hope that was an compliment so I'll say thank you XD

 **Ayjah:** But re-reading makes it all the more worth^^ Thank you for the review!

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Iie:** No

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Un:** (Another way of saying) Yes

 **Sugoi:** Amazing

 **Baka:** Idiot

 **Demo:** But

 **Dame:** No

 **Minna:** Everyone/Everybody

 **Hentai:** Pervert

 **Tenshi:** Angel

 **Oni:** (Another way of saying) Demo

 **Reiki** : Holy powers

 **Ningen:** Human

 **Youkai:** Demon

 **Kitsune:** Fox Demon

 **Kaichou:** President

 **Gomen:** (Another way of saying) Sorry

 **Ganbatte:** Do your best

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Gomen:** (Another way of saying) Sorry

 **Okaa:** Mother

 **Otou:** Father

 **Aniki:** (Older) Brother

 **Otouto:** (Younger) Brother

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-kun:** Honorifics for boys

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-senpai:** Upperclassmen

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** The final battle has ended and Kagome has to go back to her own time. After a while she gets on her feet but trouble soon meets the Higurashi family. And now she's stuck as the vice-president of Seika High. Keep in mind that Misaki is not poor and lives an ordinary life, except for the problems she has with her father, which is the cause of her hatred to men.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Kaichou wa Maid-sama! They belong to their respected owners.

"..ooo.." - **Saying**

' _..ooo..'_ **\- Thinking**

.. _ooo_.. **\- Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – Unseen voices**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 12 X Sun, Sea and Love**

* * *

"It's so hot! I can't stand this anymore." Honoka whined beneath her umbrella. It was in the middle of Summer break, the staff of Maid Latte decided to take trip.

"We're almost there, so hang in there, Honoka- _chan_!" Satsuki tried to cheer her up as she also had her own umbrella. "I wish I hadn't come on this relaxation trip in the first place." The blonde whined again.

"Don't say that!" Erika argued. "The manager's sister invited us here after all." Subaru nodded in agreement. "That's right. Don't complain so much." Satsuki's eyes looked around. "Where are those two…?"

Erika pointed ahead. "Over there." Eyes widen seeing two figures admiring their destinations. "They're already that far?!"

"This is amazing!" Kagome looked besides at the younger guy, she wore shorts with a light blue blouse. "Aren't you glad manager offered to bring you along?" She smiled happily; the boy next to her returned the grin. " _Un_!" The two came to an unspoken agreement, looking out over the beach.

"It's the sea!"

They both yelled together, their hands shooting up in glee.

* * *

"Welcome!"

A tanned beauty came out of the building they stood in front of. It was Nagisa, Satsuki's younger sister and owner of the beach café. "Long time no see, Satsuki- _nee-san_!"

"Nagisa, how are you?" The two sisters greeted each other happy to see each other again. "You guys must be tired." Nagisa turned to the group. "Have a rest first before you go to the sea and play."

" _Hai_!"

"I'll look after your stuff." Nagisa told them to drop their luggage in their room. The girls shared on and Souta had the other. "It's so tidy!" Honoka explored the place and led the girls to the balcony.

"It just opened this year." Satsuki explained. "What a nice wind." Kagome mused as she closed her eyes to feel the breeze brush her hair back.

"Are you guys stupid or what?" They heard a high-pitched voice speak from behind. "You're all working as maids in a café, and you've come to a place full of UV rays. Don't you care if your skin gets ruined?"

"Aoi- _san_." Kagome recognize the boy, once again wearing his signature Lolita style clothes and wig. "Don't tell me you got kicked out again." Kagome sweat-dropped hitting the nail right. "Are you going to trick the guys at the beach this time round?"

"Aoi- _senpai_?" Another voice came in. The teen turned around as saw the younger Higurashi sibling. "S-Souta? What are you doing here?!" Aoi jumped back. "Manager invited him." Kagome answered for him.

Souta smiled happy to see someone his own age. "Now we can hang out together." Aoi couldn't help but smile, it was nice to have someone who knew his preference but still wanted to be friends.

"Oi, Aoi…!"

A dark voice came from the hallway, and the cross-dresser looked in fear at the sight of his aunt. "You're dressed up like that again!" Nagisa stormed into the room and snatched the wig off of Aoi's head. "This is a beach! Stop wearing those stuffy clothes!"

"My brother send him here to try and get him to be more like a guy." Satsuki explained as she watched the quarrel, the others could only watch helplessly along the sidelines.

"Oh, yeah, _Onee-san_." Souta walked to his sister and pulled her out of the room. "What's up Souta?" She asked, but he didn't answer, instead she heard subtle snickers. He led her to his room and to the balcony.

Kagome wanted to retort, but her words fell silent in her mouth at the sight before her. "What are you doing here?" She questioned with a small thick mark on her head.

Lying on a beach bed on the balcony was Takumi in his casual summer clothes. "The manager asked me to come as a bodyguard or something. I can't stand the heat, so I came here early in the morning."

"And here I thought you'd hate troublesome stuff like that." Kagome sighed, barely noticing that her little brother had left them alone. Takumi stood up, stretching his back. "If it's for your sake, I'm all for it. Because…"

His hands found its way to her face tilting it up. "If you drown, I won't let anyone else give you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." A blush came on her face before she quickly slapped away his hands and creating some distance.

"Look, it's the sea! It's time for a swim!" Kagome mumbled as she quickly walked back to her room to change. When she came to the room, the others were already getting their swimsuits out.

"Seems like you are enjoying yourself, Kago- _chan_." Satsuki smiled seeing as Kagome eagerly went through her bag for her swimsuit. "Well, it's been a very long time since I swam. So I really want to enjoy myself." She explained.

"You really do your best at everything, Kago- _chan_ …" Subaru watched her change clothes, eyes unsure of what tot think. "Kago- _chan_ … That swimsuit…" Erika didn't have the change to comment as Kagome already head out. "I'll be going ahead!"

Kagome's feet dragged her over the hot sand and into the water, her long hair following after her. She jumped in feeling herself being engulfed into the waves. Swimming a bit further, she noticed the others standing. "Oi, _minna_! It feels great!" She waved.

"S-She's really wearing her school swimsuit." Honoka stuttered speechless. "Ah that's right, swimsuits are pretty expensive." Erika reminded. They heard a sigh besides them and looked at the youngest of the group, noticing that his swimwear seemed expensive.

" _Onee-san_ actually has a very nice swimsuit, but she refused to wear it because it shows "too much skin" she said." He clarified, his face changed into a proud smile as he showed off his shorts. "I, however, have no problems with accepting a gift!"

"But…" Erika pointed behind him. "There's someone who's really disappointed though…" They all turned their heads to see a very glum looking Takumi, staring with empty eyes at the girl enjoying her swim. Although the old school swimsuit didn't hide her curves, he still felt betrayed.

"I wonder if he expected that?" Souta questioned, it was weird for a guy to openly show interest in his sister like Takumi. "But look!" Subaru noticed Takumi slumping back to the lodge, watching as several girls came up to him trying to flirt. But he kept on walking, ignoring them.

"He's really only interested in Kago- _chan_."

Souta felt a shiver go through his body as he quickly escaped the conversation. He didn't need to know about the guys interested in his sister. The raven-haired swam up to his sister, lying on her back while floating through the water.

"I wonder how long it's been since I've come to the beach?" Kagome wondered when he reached her. "Since elementary school?" her younger brother guessed. Kagome giggled.

They kept swimming together, enjoying some quality time. Kagome's eyes went to the beach and then she noticed something. Most of the victors were staying in other cafes and places while the café of Nagisa was almost empty.

Everyone was already inside by the time Kagome came back on shore, she quickly changed into her clothes and joined them. Kagome decided to ask about what she noticed. "Yeah, to be honest, this place isn't doing that great." Nagisa admitted. "'Well, being on the edge of the beach isn't the best location." Satsuki thought along.

"This place is quite isolated from the people." Kagome nodded. "Well, newcomers like me can't just set up wherever we want." The tanned woman explained. "The place itself is new and well-kept. What can be done?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"A place like this can't possibly be popular." They heard Aoi come in; he had changed out of his Lolita dress, wearing clothes that "suited" his sex. "Hurry up and close down, then I can go home."

"You've got some nerve!" Nagisa's mood grew dark. "You don't seem to care about what could happen to this place." She held out his wig and dodged his attempt to grab it. "Hey, give that back!" He shouted.

"I'll return it only after you finish your work." She told him. "Won't it be really bad if don't think of something?" Satsuki pondered. Nagisa turned to look at her sister while still holding the young boy at some distance. "I guess so: we need something to make up for the bad location."

"We need something that stands out, something that other stores don't have…" Kagome didn't dare to finish her sentence as she felt the others grin.

"No matter where we go," Honoka began. "we only have that weapon, right." Satsuki finished. A glint went through their eyes as they stared at Kagome.

"Huh?" Kagome backed up. "Wait… Don't tell me…!" She shook her head in fear. "You can't be serious…" The group began creeping to her, hands out to grab her. "Come on everyone." Satsuki led them. "Let's get this started…"

* * *

"It's finished!" The staff looked proudly at their sign that hung over the balcony. "Maid Latte Promotional Event!" it read. Guest already began noticing the odd display, including the girls.

"Welcome back, master." They said together. They all wore an apron over their bikini. "Shall we try walking around the beach to advertise?" Satsuki suggested and led the way to the people, leaving Kagome alone.

Kagome sweat-dropped before turning around to face Nagisa, who send Aoi to clean the showers. "Is it okay?" She asked her. "Doing this suddenly…"

Nagisa smiled in reply. "It's alright, it's interesting. Holding a special event only for today… We'll resume normal operations tomorrow. If this works out well, it could be a good model for me to follow. They seem to like doing this type of volunteer work so do whatever you like today." She began dragging Aoi away. "Call me if you need anything!"

' _In other words…'_ the blue-eyed girls mouth was wide with a dazed look. _'She doing nothing…?'_ Not knowing what to do, she walked to the beach and watched as her coworkers talked to visitors, males and females alike.

"Is it going to be alright?" She wondered, laughing lightly at how more and more people got attracted to the shop.

"Damn it, this hasn't been used much! Why do I have to clean outside just when the UV rays are at their strongest?" A voice she recognized whined, followed by a lighthearted laugh.

She peeked around corner and saw the two youngest of the group. Aoi was in his male clothing, scrubbing the beach shower's floor. While Souta was sitting on the counter near it, snickering.

"Stop laughing and start helping me!" Aoi shouted at his friend who couldn't contain it anymore. A small smile broke out of Kagome, since her journey to the past; she left a lot of her burdens on Souta, inclusive the financial problems. So it was nice to see him interact with someone his age.

"Should I help?" She stepped out to join the two. The two looked up, Souta greeting his sister. "I would rather have Souta help me, so…" Aoi muttered darkly as he glared at Souta, who quickly snapped his head away.

"I thought I would help with the behind-the-scenes work." She smiled. The boy smirked as his pride swelled. "It seems like you want to be near my glorious charm. And a maid wearing your swimsuit is indeed boring."

"Ahahaha…." Kagome sweat dropped. "That's why I told you to just take Shippo's!" Souta commented, to where Kagome just scoffed and ignored him causing the younger Higurashi sibling to sigh.

"Well, can I do some work here?" Kagome turned back to Aoi. "You still have some cleaning to do inside, right?" Aoi pretended to sigh as he accepted the help. "I guess I can't say no… Do it right, okay?" The boy pushed the broom to her.

"I'll be fine… Now get going, or you'll get sunburned." Kagome pushed the boy aside and dragged her brother back on his feet. "Go have fun!" She waved at them as she proceeded to sweep the place.

Being forced to stand, Souta smiled and grabbed Aoi's hand. "Let's go." He smiled. Eyes shifted between the handsome boy and beautiful sister before blush came on Aoi's face.

"Mind your own business, you old hag!" Aoi shouted as he took his hand back to shout at the other one. "And let me go, you brat! I can walk for myself!"

" _Hai, hai_."

The Higurashi siblings mused, not really minding the insults. Kagome watched as the two boys went to enjoy themselves.

"Must be nice to be young…"

* * *

"Is this the place you were talking about before?" Someone asked his friend. "It's right here, the beach house."

Satsuki noticed the two guys walked and stepped up. "Welcome, Masters!" She greeted, it startled the two for a second, but it quickly turned into a blush.

"Please relax over here." Subaru led them to a free table, while Honoka walked to them with the menu. "What drinks can I serve you today." The two ordered their drinks and looked on as the blonde maid left.

"Is this what you call a maid café?" One questioned. "I always wanted to go to one, but I never thought they would be right here at the beach!" The other replied.

"It was a great choice to come to the beach!

"Jup!"

Kagome perked up, hearing the sound of people louden. She halted in the scrubbing and looked at the café and saw that it was full with clients. The girls seemed to shining, enjoying doing what they love the most; serving people and making them happy.

She couldn't hold it anymore; her feet unconsciously dragged her inside. She opened the door of her brother's room, finding his bag and rummaging in it. She knew he had it… he was her little brother after all.

Her face lit up when she found what she was looking for. Taking it out of the bag she quickly began undressing, not noticing sounds from outside as she was focused on putting on the complex design.

The door of the veranda opened up just when she grabbed the white apron. She turned around as fast as she could, holding the apron in front of her as a protective barrier in front of her expose skin.

"T-Takumi?!" Her eyes went wide at the stoic looking boy, seemingly lost of any thoughts. "Were you there the whole time?!" She questioned embarrassed. "It's would've been bad if you came earlier." She whispered with a loud sigh.

"Kago- _chan_ , what are you doing?" He asked, an expression couldn't be read from his face. Kagome unconsciously held the piece of clothing closer to her side, trying to hide something she carried for years.

"Well… I… I wanted to help… but manager did tell me that I would have to change first, so I came here to take the bikini someone bought me. I knew Souta had secretly took it with him, so…" She fell silence, feeling the presence of the man in front of her change.

He took a step towards her, bangs shielding his eyes. "Kago- _chan_ , are you really going out like that?" She heard him say. Kagome looked herself up and down. She was wearing a white two-piece, threads included like a corset on her chest. While her bikini bottom seemed to be held up by those threads.

"Stop looking." She felt her face redden and turned away, showing him her back. It was then when he noticed the giant scar across the side of her waist. _'Like teeth marks…'_ He thought, narrowing his eyes on them.

"Shouldn't you stop sleeping like an idiot? How about you help out too?" Kagome mumbled as she finally put on the apron, somehow hiding the scar by tying the bow over it.

"I'm going." She said as she pulled her hair in a ponytail, giving an even better sight at her open back. "The place is full right now, and there are orders piling. I have to hurry-"

"Kagome."

The girl didn't have time to turn around, as hands grabbed her arm and covered her eyes. Soft lips pressed against an aging scar, sucking lightly on it.

A blush came on her face, and she didn't know if it came from embarrassment or anger. " _Yamete_!" She shouted as she pushed him away. "What are you doing?!" She questioned, hugging her body protectively.

All she heard was a light snicker coming from the boy on the ground. "Is that okay, Kago- _chan_?" He began as he stood up, green eyes looking at her with interest. "Everybody will see that kiss mark on your back."

* * *

" _Sumimazen_ please let me work like this." Kagome bowed in her blouse and shorts. Satsuki looked at her confused, but shrugged it off. "It's because you're clothes are already cute, they suit the apron."

Kagome sighed relieved, before turning the grinning fox hanging against the stairs. "You should help out, instead of staring like that!" She shouted. "I'm a bodyguard, this is my job." He responded.

Swallowing her pride, Kagome spend the rest of the day helping the café with the girls. Greeting guest, serving them and seeing them off, as if they were back in Maid Latte.

However night soon came and they had to close the doors. They met up on the stores terrace for barbeque.

"Good job everyone! _Kanpai_!" Nagisa raised her glass, followed by the others, and cheered. "Good job!" They began grilling the meat, while others talked and eat.

"Please eat as much as you want." Nagisa smiled as she turned over another piece of meat. " _Arigatou_!" Kagome took the meat she offered and enjoyed the taste on her mouth.

"This my way of showing my appreciation. Thanks to you, my business has started to bloom." Nagisa told her with a sincere smile. She turned to her older sister as she continued to talk. "Surely my sister's place must be very popular with everyone!"

"It's thanks to everyone here." Satsuki said with a big smile. Satsuki suddenly went back inside, as if remembering something and then quickly came out with something in her hand. "Here," She showed Kagome. " _Onsen_ tickets."

" _Onsen_?!" Kagome's eyes lit up as she gave the others one ticket each. Satsuki nodded; glad to see the young girl so cheery. "It's close y, so you can walk there. Once we're done eating, let's all go." Kagome was the first to reply, by frantically nodding her head.

"It's been forever since I last been to an _onsen_! This year's summer holiday sure has been a luxurious one." She muttered to herself as she walked away from the group, leaving them to chatter. She was leaning against the railing of the terrace.

Her eyes went up to the night sky. _'It had been a very long time since I've seen the stars of the night._ ' She felt a presence join her and was surprised it wasn't Takumi, but Souta.

"Isn't nice to relax once in a while." He said not looking at her, instead smiling at the stars. "I never really got the chance or the timing to tell you this…" he seemed to mutter something but it went deaf on her ears.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Kagome leaned in, trying to hear his other mutter. But once again it was hard to understand what he was saying. "Come on Souta! I told you once before that sometimes you got to speak up!"

"I said; Thank you for all you have done!" He said louder. It stilled the place for a moment, before he blushed making them all laugh lightly. They decided to let the two alone and kept their own conversation.

When the boy was sure no one paid attention to his words, he continued. "I mean…" He sighed, trying to calm his beating heart. "You went back in time, went on a dangerous quest. Risking your life everyday for a stupid trinket. There were days where I thought you would never come home."

Souta told her honestly. She felt her heart swell with pride and love for the boy as she took a step closer to him and listened. "And when you finally came back for good, I was so happy you were back I didn't realize how much it hurt you to be away from them."

"Ever since grandpa got hospitalized and the shrine's sales dropping, you've been working non-stop to help the family. Not really getting any time to properly move on." He muttered.

"And now it's seems like the past has become your future; with Sesshoumaru- _sama_ , Kanrei and Shippo. You're smiling again because Usui- _san_ is by your side." At the mention of Takumi her cheeks flush red, slightly glancing at the boy.

"All these people came to your life and made you smile, and then I realized, I never really done anything to help you." Souta stopped for a second. Trying to find the right words to explain his feelings. "I just wanted to thank you for always being there for me."

Kagome looked at him, eyes widening slightly seeing a few tears leave his eyes. She couldn't help but smile softly as she took him in his arms. " _Arigatou_ , Souta. It means a lot to me to hear you say that."

The two hugged each other before they got called. It was time to leave for the hot spring. They went to their room to get their stuff and where then walking outside the beach house.

Honoka started laughing sinister when everyone was gathered outside. "What's wrong Honoka- _san_?" Kagome questioned, not knowing if she felt comfortable with it.

"This coast. It's famous for its haunted places." She replied with a dark voice. "A couple promised that they would throw themselves together off the cliff near here. But in reality, the man was seeing another woman and when they were both about to jump. He betrayed her."

A chill went over the others as they huddled together. "Now the woman is all alone, resting at the bottom of the ocean. The woman's body was never found, even after months of searching. Once in a while, couples that come here at night… see it."

They hadn't made a single step away from the porch, frightfully turning to Honoka. "See… it?"

Honoka nodded. "A woman that reaches out for you with bloody hands."

"KYAAA!"

"Since then, lots of paranormal activities have been happening one after another in different places." Kagome sweat-dropped. Of course she believed in spirits, she met a few! But she also thought it was far fetched to associate spirits with places.

"Okay!" Nagisa chimed in, changing the subject. "Let's all get naked in nature together in the hot spring." They began walking, unknowingly leaving Kagome behind in shock.

' _Naked…?'_ Kagome froze at the word. _'If I get naked they'll see my back and…'_ pure dread fell onto her face as she remembered the events of the afternoon. _'They'll see the kiss mark on my hip!'_

"Uhmm…" She called them out. "On second thought, I won't be going." Kagome spoke with bad hidden disappointed. "I-I don't feel so well." She told them.

Satsuki quickly walked to her with Souta. "Eh? Well, I won't force you, but…" She began. "You were looking forward to it." Souta finished. The young girl smiled apologetic. "It's fine, I'll stay in the house."

"We'll be going then!"

Kagome waved the group goodbye, before glaring to her side. "It's all your fault, _baka_ Takumi." She pouted, crossing her arms. A smirk came on his face. "Aw, don't be so upset Kago- _chan_ ~"

Kagome turned back to him with a blush on her cheeks. "If it wasn't for the mark on my back, I would have gone with everyone." She walked to the house, trying to ignore the guy following her with a smile.

"That's also why I stayed here, to take care of you." He said slyly, watching as she went to her room and sat in the corner. Takumi smirked while he came to sit next to her.

"What's with that, you think I'll forgive you just because of that?" Her pout grew, small tears gathered in her eyes.

A quiet moment passed with in between sobbing.

"Did you… really want to go…?"

"Of course I did!" Kagome yelled. She blinked a few times calming herself. "It's been a while since I last went on a trip, so I thought I'd do my best to have fun." She told him more calmly.

Kagome's eyes went to the floor, hugging her "I haven't been to a hot spring for two years and also," Her voice turned soft and the blush red. "it would've been fun to be with everyone."

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, her body pulled against another. Her head bended to lean against his masculine shoulder. " _Gomen_." She heard him whisper softly in her ears.

Suddenly growing self-conscious she pushed the guy away. "Too close…" She muttered shyly as she crawled away. But then she noticed something on the ground. "The tickets!"

"Manager forgot these!" She grabbed the papers, showing it to the blonde. "The hot spring tickets, now they're all going to go to waste…" Takumi noted.

Kagome abruptly stood up. "If I run, I might still be able to make it." She said determined. "Takumi, you stay here and watch the house!" She said, turning her head to him with a nod.

"You're going to deliver them by yourself?" Takumi tried to call out to her, but she was already running. "You don't have to go that far, you know."

"But they're free~"

* * *

She ran through the dark, trying to find a way to the hot spring. "It's not impossible to make it there on time. I can't let everyone waste their precious money because of something so trivial. That'll be a stupid thing to do. "

She heard a sudden rustle in the bushes and froze in her steps, not daring to move. "There aren't any spirits here." She told herself, breathing in and out. "I don't sense anything." She said with a relieved sigh looking in the direction of the sound.

Two bulbs of yellow shining light were staring at her.

She didn't scream, she didn't cry, all she did was run. She kept on running, not caring which way until she finally stopped. "Where… am I?"

She didn't recognize the place she was at. Everything seemed dark, she felt again. That uncertainty of the Feudal Era, not knowing whether there was something out there, lurking.

It felt like a predator was watching her every move, hiding his present like a demon he was. She couldn't move, she could barely move. The fear paralyzing her feet from moving from her spot.

She heard it coming closer. And closer…. Closer.

"KYAAA!"

"KAGOME!"

She looked up from the ground, water falling from her eyes. A hand on her shoulder to calm her down and let her know she was safe.

"Ta…kumi…?"

Arms surrounded her body, pulling her close to warmth. "You're safe Kagome. I will protect you." Kagome let it out, she cried against his shoulder, clutching to his shirt.

When the crying stopped, she tilted her head up. Rosy cheeks, blue eyes, perky lips and small tears going down her face.

"You'll protect me…?"

Takumi couldn't stand it anymore. He cupped her face, bringing it closer. She didn't resist, instead she closed her eyes, listening to the sound of heart speeding up.

He pushed their lips together, tasting the plum strawberry. The soft touch of his lips made butterfly flutter in her belly. She pushed back more, daring him to go further. Takumi deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue, becoming more demanding.

They broke apart in need air, a moment pass with nothing but silence and their breathing. Takumi pushed their foreheads together, staring intensly at the sapphire orbs before him as time seemed to stop.

"That was the third time…" Kagome spoke softly. Laughing lightly at the sound of his chuckle. "Takumi… I…" Kagome wasn't allowed to finish as he stole another kiss, stopping her from talking.

"I… I want to hear you say it…" Takumi began, wiping away the last tear. "But I know you're not ready for it yet… not ready for me." He spoke honestly.

" _Arigatou_ , Takumi." Kagome smiled, and kissed him one last time. "You're getting there." She said as she stood up, letting him lead the way to the hot spring by holding her hand.

"Now it's five and counting."

She could just hear him smirk and giggled. "Let's just go."

Thus, the first day of Latte's relaxation trip ends on a warm breezy night.

"Those are the extra tickets I had." Nagisa said when Kagome showed up. "Eh?" Kagome didn't have time to progress as the girls were dragging her in the bathroom. "You're here already, might as well enjoy it." They said.

Takumi did the same as he pulled Aoi in drag with him to the men's room while Souta followed after him with a dry laugh. "Well, since we're here, let's go."

* * *

 **KT:** OLA ! Sorry that it is so short... also sadly enough we didn't have enough reviews, but I'm still very grateful for everyone who reviewed and read it! I hope you liked this chapter! I am noticing tho that it's becoming harder for me to write, weird enough XD And I mean like finding the right words to describe a feeling or moment. But I'm sure I'll find it again. ^^

* * *

 **Review:**

15 Next Week

10 - 14 Two Weeks

0 - 9 Three weeks

* * *

 **So many thanks for those who did review!:**

 **Ayjah:** I would be honored if you do that XD I also do that a lot, but mostly before the final chapter to get that good satisfaction XD

 **XxxFeliciaxxx:** HERE ARE MORE USUIXKAGOME SWEET MOMENTS! I hope you enjoyed them^^ So thank you for your support Reader-san, I hope you continue to like my chapters!

 **Maistyria:** Thank you, I'll keep working on my grammar so please continue to watch over me * **Bows** * ^^ But honestly thank you for you support ^3^

 **Silversun XD:** Good to hear^^ Also hope you loved this one^^

 **Kirahigurashi:** YEAH! XD Here's the next one !

 **Applejax XD:** Yep XD But that's a good thing right? Please do tell me what you thought of this chapter ^^

 **KawaiiKittyHigh:** I really laughed at thatXD But thank you very much reader-chama^^ Hope this emotional moment did make your heart skip a bit ^^

 **Gcardozaqromero1:** Thank you…?

 **YuukiAsuna-Chan:** uhm… wow you had a lot XD Okx here we go:

Blue is the canon from the manga, they changed it in the anime to make the resemblance to Kikyo more obvious. But I think blue suit her more ^^

And here you found out yourself XD But it's no problem if that's your preference ^^

Misaki actually doesn't know, she only knows that Kagome had "problems" with her previous boyfriend.

And yes… there's more to Usui thank meets the eyes. If you read that far at least XD

 **AeriKuroba:** Haha, I should be glad that you read it XD Thank you so much for enjoying the story, it really makes me happy^^ But I should explain one thing, the reason why they're still not in a relationship is because Kagome need to sort out her feelings (Cause somewhere in her head she still thinks about Inuyasha) And she feels like they can't be together unless she tells him about her past. Hope it helps some things make even more sense ^^

 **Heaven-water-sister** : I wonder too… XD But sadly I wont be doing the manga, so I'm afraid we will never know. Well… maybe I could do a one-shot but you'll have to request it for XE&NX So that I can make it ^^'

 **Miyako Yukimura:** Thank you! ^^

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Un:** (Another way of saying) Yes

 **Baka:** Idiot

 **Minna:** Everyone

 **Yamete:** stop

 **Kanpai:** Cheers

 **Onsen:** Hot Spring

 **Arigatou:** Thank you

 **Sumimazen:** Sorry

 **Gomen:** (Another way of saying) Sorry

 **Senpai:** Upperclassmen

 **Nee:** (Another way of saying) (Older) Sister

 **-chan:** Honorifics for girls

 **-kun:** Honorifics for boys

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


End file.
